Hold me Tight
by Lecabel
Summary: La pequeña Nessie se acurrucó entre las sabanas y me miró con curiosidad-Jake?... que pasaría si un hombre lobo y el mounstruo del lago ness estuvieran imprimados?- GLUP! ¡debería dejar de llevarla con Billy! J/N. Serie de drabbles
1. Cuerdas

Cap.1: Cuerdas

El asesino posó su mirada en él. Su mirada más concentrada. Entonces los temblores que lo habían embriagado cesaron, su rostro inundado por la ira y el dolor, cambio a una expresión de total y suma paz. Sus ojos, opacados al ver el cuerpo sin vida de la única mujer que había amado, brillaron con esperanza.

Todo lo que alguna vez pensó que tenia sentido desapareció. Aquella criatura que estaba en brazos de la vampira rubia le pareció lo único real en la vida.

Supo que las cuerdas que lo ataban a aquella criatura eran irrompibles

No supo cuando se irguió para acercarse a la pequeña y hermosa criatura que lo tenía hipnotizado. Pero supo que ya no había razón para vivir si no estaba cerca de ella.

Supo que su vida dependía del melodioso latido de su corazón.

Todo el enojo y dolor que sintió se perdió en algún lugar remoto e inalcanzable.

La rubia se dio cuenta del motivo de desconcentración de Renesmee e inmediatamente la protegió con sus brazos aplastándola contra su pecho.

-¡Aléjate perrucho!. No pienso dejar que te le acerques- Notó como la pequeña Renesmeé peleaba para librarse de sus brazos y no entendía en porque.

El no la escucho. Siguió acercándose a medida que ella se alejaba. Pero ella no comprendía porque el no se transformaba. No entendia porque tenia esa extraña mirada en su rostro.

-Pu… puedo?-Pregunto sin dejar de mirar a la pequeña bebé y abriendo sus brazos para recibirla. La rubia gruñó en desaprovación

-Déjalo rose… el no le hará daño- La voz de Alice parecía tranquila.

-¿Y tu como sabes? ¿Acaso puedes ver ahora el futuro de Renesmee?- su voz sonó algo resentida.

- Solo míralos- Rosalie miro con odio a Jacob pero no puedo evitar darle a Renesmee al ver ese rostro lleno de emoción.

Al sentir el contacto con su piel sintio que ya no existia ni el suelo donde se paraba.

Lo único que sus ojos podían ver era aquel pequeño bebé que lo miraba con cariño.

El ya podría morir tranquilo sabiendo que jamás podría volver a sentir aquella dicha.

Ella acerco su pequeña manito hacia su rostro y derepente una imagen que lo volvió a la realidad inundo su mente:

Bella… Bella diciendo: "Renes…mee. Tan… hermoso"

Cuando volvió a mirar aquel angelical rostro contestó:

- Tu mamá esta arriba- No supo de donde había salido la respuesta ni quien había formulado la pregunta.

-¿De que estas hablando?- pregunto Rosalie tratando de acercarse al bebé. Pero Jacob la acerco más a su pecho.

-No lo sé… solo le conteste lo que ella… quería saber- se sorprendió el mismo de lo que dijo.

Tanto Rosalie como Alice lo miraron extrañadas. Pero a el no le importó porque tenía a su ángel en brazos.

-Mi pequeña Nessie- no supo de donde salio aquel sobrenombre. Pero le gustó y mucho.

Alice sonrió a la vez que Rose hizo una mueca de asco.

-¿Desde cuando te importa la bebé?- dijo con desdén.

-Desde que está imprimado- dijo alice mirando hacia Renesmee y Jacob con una sonrisa.

Y Jacob se dio cuenta de que lo sabía desde antes de que la pequeña Nessie naciera…

Ella era ahora su vida.


	2. Vaso

Cap 2: Vaso.

Los gritos de la vampira y el hombre lobo se hacían presentes cada vez que Nessie necesitaba algo. Los dos se peleaban por complacerla. Y por ahora iban empatados.

- Tu la tuviste dos horas perrucho! Es mí turno- Vocifero Rosalie saliéndose de sus casillas.

-mira Barbie colmillos: Tu y la vidente (se escucho un ruido de protesta en el piso de arriba) siempre se la llevan para peinarla y arreglarla y hacer cosas de chicas! Yo nunca tengo la oportunidad de darle de comer- Jake que sostenía a Nessie en sus brazos se dio cuenta de su inquietud.

-¿Qué pasa pequeña?-pregunto mirándola a los ojos. Ella llevo su manito hacia la ardiente mejilla del hombre lobo. La misma imagen que había inundado su mente 1 día atrás apareció en sus pensamientos: Nessie quería ver a Bella.

-tu mamá estará pronto contigo- No puedo evitar sentirse inseguro acerca de la reacción que tendría Bella al ver a Nessie. Ella era una criatura de sangre caliente y lo más probable era que saltara a cazarla apenas la viera. Pero trató de tranquilizarse. Bella amó a su hija desde el primer momento que supo que estaba embarazada.

La vampira lo volvió a la realidad.

-Dame a la bebé Fido!- tomó a la pequeña pero no llego a quitarla de los brazos del licántropo.

-suéltala Barbie colmillos!- Renesmee comenzó a inquietarse aún mas.

-¿no ves que se esta poniendo nerviosa?- Jake dejó que se la llevara. Pero al sentir sus brazos sin aquel calor tan acogedor, se sintió solo. No soportaba estar a menos de 1 metro de la pequeña.

Sintió celos repentinos de la vampira rubia que ahora jugaba con SU Nessie. No le gustaba que alguien mas la hiciera reír además de el. En tan poco tiempo la pequeña nessie ya se había convertido en la parte más importante de su vida.

No pudo apartar los ojos de su ángel. Jamás podría hacerlo.

-Vamos Rosalie! Déjalo que le de de comer- Esme había estado escuchando la conversación y no pudo pasar por desapercibida la mirada de jake.

La pequeña Nessie acercó su mano a la mejilla de la vampira. Antes de que apartara su mano Jake ya había preguntado que pasaba.

-Quiere comer. Te dejaré esta Fido. Pero solo porque Edward necesita que cuide de Bella-

Rosalie le dió a Nessie. Su piel volvió a sentir aquel calor tan acogedor. Jamás se cansaría de tenerla en sus brazos. La rubia se alejo de ellos subiendo a las escaleras y el prestó toda su atención a la hermosa niña que tenía en brazos.

- ¿Que quieres comer pequeña? – El ya sabía que ella comprendería su pregunta. Rápidamente ella acercó su mano a la mejilla de Jake.

En su mente pudo ver un vaso. Era un vaso de metal pero no podía ver su contenido.

La imagen se hizo mas clara y el vaso pareció acercarse a su vista. Tenía algo… rojo.

Maldición! Nessie quería sangre… Es que acaso la Barbie colmillos no podía verlo feliz?.

-Creo que mejor deberías darle tu de comer Esme. Tu nunca los haz hecho- Dijo Jake entregándole a su ángel.

-quiere sangre. ¿verdad?- Esme sabia que Jake jamás negaría la oportunidad de pasar tiempo con su pequeña.

-Sí…- Esme pudo ver un tono rojizo bajo sus mejillas.

Rosalie:8 Jake:7 (golpe bajo Barbie colmillos!)

Bueno acá va el segundo capitulo…Y espero que este si les guste. La verdad es que me decepcione al leer tu comentario consejera. Pero valoro lo que los demás piensen. Solo que lo hubiera valorado mas si no hubieras insultado de esa forma el primer capitulo de un fic escrito por una chica de 15 años que no tiene conocimientos profundos de la escritura. Me hubiera gustado mas que me ACONSEJARAS, no que me hubieras dicho que era un asco mi capitulo… talvez lo era... pero insular lo que hize no me lo aguanto.

Pero como dije en mi profile: no importa lo que los demás digan de vos... Sino lo que vos pienses de vos mismo… acepto criticas...Pero constructivas... pero IGUAL... yo voy a seguir con este fic hasta el capitulo 20 (donde termina) porque lo planee así... y así va a ser..

Ahora pasando a lo bueno:D : MUCHISIMAS gracias por el comentario Ani… recién empieza y espero que te guste este capitulo... Y también MUCHISIMAS gracias a ninia-deep por haberme agregado a sus favoritos 

ESPERO QUE ESTE CAPITULO LES GUSTE.


	3. Risas

Cap 3: Risas.

Bella se siente feliz al escuchar las risas De Jacob y Renesmee jugando a su juego especial. Y a pesar de que no lo quiera admitir, le encanta que sea Jacob quien las provoque.

Sabe que cada vez que a Jacob le toca buscar a su pequeña hija, el finge que no la ve. Entonces ella corre detrás de él y lo "asusta". Pero también sabe que Jacob finge para hacer feliz a Renesmee. Cuando ella lo asusta el la levanta del suelo y empieza a lanzarla unos pocos centímetros de sus brazos y luego la atrapa.

Sabe que Renesmee luego corre hacia el bosque para que Jake la persiga. Y cuando por fin la atrapa ella lanza esa risa tan hermosa y melodiosa. Y se da cuenta de que no hay sonido más hermoso que aquel.

Cuando a su pequeña, que tan solo aparenta tres años, le toca contar, el se esconde detrás de las lámparas de pie para que ella lo encuentre con facilidad y salte con agilidad hacia sus brazos. El la recibe y empieza a dar vueltas sobre si mismo.

Se ríe cuando su esposo gruñe ante tal juego, porque entiende que esté celoso. Sabe que a pesar de que el sepa como jugarlo, Renesmee no se divierte como lo hace con Jacob y el siente celos porque le gustaría ser el quien de arranque a esas risas.

Pero en el fondo el sabe que ese juego es solo de Jacob y Renesmee y se siente desdichado al saber que jamás será parte de él.

El entiende, entiende que entre Jacob y Renesmee hay un vínculo único. Pero no entiende que su pequeña no pertenezca solo a él.

Bella le hace saber que, a pesar de que Jacob y Renesmee tengan su juego especial, él y su hija tienen también tienen el suyo que jamás sería tan divertido con Jacob como lo es con él: escribir canciones en el piano.

Aquellas tardes en las que no hay nadie en la casa … aquellas en las que lo único que se nota es el lazo de padre-hija que hay entre ellos… esas son las tardes preferidas de Renesmee… porque sabe que no hay nada mas lindo que escuchar a su padre cantando su nana y la de su madre. Porque sabe que su padre la ama con locura y que no existen personas mas importantes en su vida que él, su madre y su Jacob.

Y también son las tardes preferidas de Edward. Porque no hay nada más lindo que estar con su hija, porque sabe que ese es SU juego y que nadie se los puede quitar.

Entonces su esposo deja de gruñir y comienza a reír ante la felicidad de su hija y de su amigo. Porque sabe que Renesmee lo ama de una forma única y especial. Porque sabe que Jacob lo único que quiere es hacer feliz a su hija de cualquier forma posible. Y sabe que aunque no pertenezca a ese juego, pertenece a todo lo demás. Porque él es SU padre y eso es algo que nadie… ni siquiera Jacob se lo puede quitar.

Siiii.. me quedó cortitoo :( .. peor bueno.. senti como una inspiración y me quedó así jajaja.

Me alegro muchisimo que les guste y les agradezco un MONTON que me hayan dejado reviews animandome .. eso me hace sentir mejor : D.

Espero que este capitulo les guste muchoo… y especiales gracias aa:

Monnyca Malfoy: muchas gracias por tu comentarioo … tenes razón que si no te gusta el fic deja criticas constructivas .. porque no hay sentido en insultar ..me alegra que te guste como escribo.. te deseo lo mejor..y espero que este cap te gustee :D besoss

ninnia depp: muchas gracias por ponerme en tus favoritos y por el comentarioo.. para que sepas: si tengo 15 jajaja asi que soy algo joven..pero amo expresarme.. es algo que te ayuda a olvidarte de todo… la mayoria de las veces me pongo a cantar jajaja.. espero que este cap te gustee.. besoss

Valerita Masen: muchas gracias por comentar :D y me encanta que te guste mi fic.. espero qu te siga gustando porque todavia hay muchos capitulos jajaja :) suertee.. besoss

Ani: gracias por los 2 comentariosss .. si planeo que sean 20 capitulos y talvez mas.. si es que me dan alguna idea para un capitulo lo puedo poner :) y trato de actualizar cada día pero a veces no peudo porque ando de aca para alla con mis amigos jajaja.. espero que te guste este capituloo :D besssooss..

Ankin: gracias por animarme y por el comentarioo :D espero que el tercer cap te gustee .. muchisimas gracias..te deseo mucha suerteee .. besoss

Bueno.. muchisimas gracias a todas .. me alegra mucho que les guste este fic y que me animen de esa manera.. eso es algo que me alegra mucho el día..

Si tienen alguna idea o quieren que haga algún capitulo sobre algo ustedes diganmelo que yo no tengo problema.. igual tengo 20 capitulos ya planeados.. y si quieren hago los suyos.. :)

SUERTE Y ESPERO QUE LES GUSTEE…

BESOO..

Lauu


	4. Fogata

Cap 4: Fogata

¡Si! Al fin llegó la hora de ir a La Push a hacer una _fogata_ y a escuchar las historias de los quileutes que Jake no me quiere contar. Esperé casi dos años para poder ir a una de esas fogatas. A pesar de que aparento un poco mas de cuatro años todavía me falta un mes para cumplir los dos añitos. Mamá siempre dice que le gustaría que creciera normalmente. Pero ¿para que? A mi me gusta crecer rápido. ¿Será porque quiero ser graaande y aaalta como Jake?

Tía Alice me hizo dos trencitas y me puso una bincha con dos plumas paradas. Ella dijo que era muy… _india chic_… la verdad que no se que es eso y no se si la palabra existe. Pero dice que a Jake le va a gustar. Dice que me parezco a una indiecita quileute.

Talvez si me parezco a una, pueda llegar a ser una y así Jake me dejaría ser tan alta como lo es el.

Es que a veces me es difícil saltar para darle un abrazo. Ademas es tan grande que no llego a abrazarlo del todo.

Jake me pasó a buscar en su moto. A papá no le gustó porque dice que me puedo lastimar pero Jake siempre lo mira raro y entonces papá se calla. Mamá dice que es porque papá sabe que Jake jamás dejaría que me lastime.

Estaba nerviosa porque no conozco a algunos de los amigotes grandotes de Jake.

Cuando llegamos el papá de Jake que cargo en sus hombros como siempre lo hace y me dijo que estaba muy grande.

Llegamos al lugar de la fogata y el tío Billy me dejó en el suelo. Me sentí pequeñita al ver a los chicos grandotes enfrente mío. Sonreí con mi sonrisa que según tía Rose, derrite a cualquiera y dije:

-Hola, yo soy Renesmee Carlie Cullen pero si quieren me pueden llamar Nessie. Soy amiga de Jacob y estoy agradecida de estar aca- miré hacia abajo con vergüenza .papá dice que hay que ser cortés pero todos se rieron cuando dije eso. Talvez porque les pareció graciosa mi vocecita aniñada.

-bueno Nessie, nosotros estamos encantados de tenerte aquí- una mujer muy bonita se acercó a mi para alzarme del suelo. Me abrazo. Me gustó su abrazo… era como el de un oso… pero nunca como los abrazos del tío Emmet. Antes de bajarme al suelo me dijo:

-Yo soy Emily y el es Sam, mi esposo- yo mire al señor que era un poco mas alto que Jake. Me sonrió y yo hize lo mismo.

-Hola señor Sam- lo salude con mi pequeña manito y el se acerco para tomarme en sus brazos.

-así que tu eres la pequeña Renesmeé. Jacob tenía razón. Eres una niña preciosa y encantadora- Yo le sonreí una vez más. Entonces le acerqué mi mano a su mejilla calentita y el cerró los ojos. Le mostré como Jacob me cuidaba. También le mostré partes de las cosas que Jake me había dicho de la manada en la que ya no estaba. Le mostré que Jacob era un muy buen hombre lobo. Talvez así lo querría de nuevo en su manada y Jake se podría quedar más tiempo conmigo. Le demostré el miedo que tenía de que Jake se tuviera que ir por ser el macho Alfa. El sonrió y dijo en voz bajita

- Jake jamás te abandonará… confía en mi- no sabía porque pero me sentía mas tranquila, a psear de que a veces esas palabras no son verdad.

Seguí saludando a los amigos grandotes de Jake. Todos eran muy buenos y divertidos. Claro que yo ya conocía a Seth y a Leah. Ellos eran muy buenos conmigo. A Leah le gustaba contarme cosas embarazosas de Jacob.

Una vez que terminé de saludar a Seth, estuve en los brazos de Jacob.

-¿Nos vas a contar historias tío Billy?-dije con entusiasmo-¡Yo quiero escuchar historias de valientes hombres lobo como mi Jake!- todos se rieron. Jake también se rió.

-Claro pequeña, pero primero debemos comer- yo asentí.

La comida fue divertida. Jake me hacía reír peleándolo a Quill.

-¿Quien te hizo las trencitas pequeña?-preguntó tomando una en su mano.

-Tía Alice, ¿te gustan?-le pregunté esperanzada.

-¡Claro! Te vez chistosa- dijo soltando una pequeña risa. Yo me entristecí. ¿A jake no le gustaban mis trencitas?

De repente empecé a sacarme las trencitas y tire la bincha al suelo.

-¿Por qué te sacaste las trencitas?-preguntó Jake.

-¡Porque no te gustan!-repuse con un pucherito en mi cara.

-¡claro que me gustan!.. Solo dije que te vez chistosa-

-¿pero chistosa linda o chistosa fea?- me iban a salir lagrimitas de los ojos pero me las sequé antes de que Jake las viera. No le gustaba verme llorar.

-chistosa preciosa- entonces lo mire y el me dio un beso en la frente. No sabía porque pero quería que Jake jamás dejara de ser como lo era conmigo.

Luego de comer el tío Billy se sentó con pose de indio. Todos los demás hicieron lo mismo. Yo me senté en el hueco que había entre las piernas de Jake.

Emily me había vuelto a hacer las trencitas y me había puesto la bincha de nuevo.

El tío Billy comenzó a hablar:

-Esta noche no contaré las leyendas de nuestros antepasados- mi sonrisa se desvaneció… ¿como podía ser que no contara una de las leyendas?.

-Esta noche les contaré acerca de la creencia Quileute más importante- todos se miraban con cara rara.

-les contaré acerca de la imprimación- sentí el corazón de Jake latir muuuuy rápido y fuerte. Yo había escuchado a mamá a papá y a Jake discutir sobre eso. ¡Nunca me quisieron decir que era, pero ahora por fin iba a saberlo!

- ¿Qué es la imprimación tío Billy?- mi voz sonaba emocionada. El corazón de Jacob iba muy rápido.

-La imprimación pequeña… es lo más hermoso que te puede pasar en la vida. La imprimación es cuando un hombre lobo encuentra a su pareja.

Al momento en que la ves sientes que ya no existe NADA mas importante que esa persona.

Tengas 1 año o 5 o 6 o 20 la imprimación solo te toca con la persona con la que estas destinado a estar por el resto de tu vida.

No solo es amor… cuando alguien se imprima lo único que quiere es hacer feliz a esa persona, protegerla, cuidarla como si fuera el más grande de los tesoros.

Si un hombre lobo perdiera o dejara a la persona con la que esta imprimada, podría llegar a morir del sufrimiento. Si se alejan demasiado… se sienten incompletos. Cuando se impriman ya no tienen ojos para nadie más- su voz ya no parecía la que usaba cuando contaba historias… miraba hacia la fogata… era como si estuviera recordando. Talvez recordaba a la mamá de Jake. Entonces una gran duda me surgió en la mente.

-¿Tío Billy… todos los hombres lobos se impriman?-

-Claro que si pequeña, todos- me sonrió. La sonrisa no era la misma que la de Jake. Talvez jake tenía la sonrisa de su mami.

Entonces una duda más grande me surgió. Necesitaba saber la respuesta.

Me di vuelta mientras los demás le preguntaban algo a Billy y miré a Jake a los ojos.

-Jake… ¿tu estas imprimado?- Jake se asustó.

-¿yo?.. No, no… ¡claro que no!- y empezó a reírse de forma nerviosa-¿porque lo dices?-

Derepente mis ojitos comenzaron a derramar lagrimas.

-¿Qué pasa pequeña? Por favor no llores, sabes que odio verte llorar- Jake tenía la cara triste y comenzó a limpiarme las lagrimas.

-Es... Es...Que si… Tu… Encuentras… a tu pareja… no… volverás a…visitarme…y yo no quiero que te vallas!- el me abrazó a su pecho y yo escondi mi carita en el.

-_**escúchame bien Nessie**… nunca **nada** ni **nadie** me va a separar de ti. **Jamás** me alejaré_- Eso me reconfortó. Me gustaba que Jake viniera a casa a jugar conmigo. No quería que ninguna chica mala me lo sacara.

-Además… Alguien tiene que molestar a tu tía Rosalie- me dijo con una sonrisa. Eso me hizo reír. Nunca me cansaría de sus peleas.

BUENO ESTE CAPITULO ESTA CONTADO POR RENESMEE ES POR ESO QUE LAS DESCRIPCIONES SON ALGO MALAS. UNA NENA DE 4 AÑOS NO PODRÍA ESCRIBIR BIEN. PERO COMO RENESMEE ES DISTINTA HIZE LAS DESCRIPCIONES UN POCO MEJOR. ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE EL CAPITULO.

MUCHISIMAS GRACIAS POR TODO.

BESOS

LAU


	5. Anecdotas

Cap5: Anécdotas

No hay cosa que me guste más que contarle _anécdotas_ divertidas a Nessie o jugar con ella.

Todas las noches antes de dormirse, ella me llama para que vaya a contarle alguna historia. A veces le cuento las historias de cenicienta y blanca nieves (aunque la Barbie chupasangre dice que no sirvo para eso y que pierdo el "toque mágico" de la historia). Pero Nessie me pide que se las cuente y claro que yo lo hago aunque a veces no me sale del todo bien:

**_"-Entonces los 7 duend… enanitos dejaron que pasara a la casucha llena de cosas… rosas y emm… ella limpiaba así ellos… este… no se enojaban- mi cara de concentración estaba para sacarle una foto y ponerla como ejemplo de idiotez_**

**_-¿y como se llamaban los 7 enanitos Jake?- me preguntó con esa vocecita angelical_**

**_-eee… Ramón... Miguel... Eduardo… José… Pedro... emmm... Juan y... Raquel- si ya se… patético pero no se me ocurría nada_**

**_-¿pero Raquel no es nombre de niña?-_**

**_- es que era niño… pero… sus padres se confundieron al nacer y pensaron que era niña- mala excusa lo se_**

**_Por eso es que es mejor cuando le cuento las anécdotas de los chupasangres o de la manada."_**

Un grito me sacó de mi ensimismamiento y me trajo a la realidad. Nessie me llamaba para la historia diaria.

-ve antes de que se duerma- me dijo Bella con una sonrisa.

Subí las escaleras y me encontré con la pequeña Nessie que aparentaba 6 añitos (teniendo casi 3), acurrucada entre las sabanas.

Me miró con una sonrisa y dijo: -¡anécdota!- Yo sonreí.

-¿Qué quieres que te cuente hoy pequeña?-pregunté sentándome al lado de ella.

Ella no me contestó pero se escondió debajo de las sabanas riendo.

-Vamos pequeña… ¿que quieres que te cuente?-destapé su cabecita y ella me miro expectante. Pero esta vez era distinta su mirada. Era una mirada avergonzada. Se acomodó un poco su brillante cabello color cobre y sus mejillas se sonrojaron.

-¿me cuentas más sobre la imprimación Jake?-sus ojitos miraban a sus cubrecamas. Sus mejillas seguían sonrosadas.

-¿Que quieres que te cuente?-pregunté un tanto aturdido.

-¿Qué… que sientes cuando… te imprimas?-

-pues… cuando te imprimas… no lo se…yo…-no podía decirle pero sus ojos demostraron tal decepción que no pude negarme a decirle. Entonces mostré una sonrisa confiable

-mi padre dice que cuando te imprimas… sientes que no hay vida si esa persona no está.

Sientes que si se aleja demasiado, te falta el aire que respiras y si la tienes cerca no puedes dejarla ir, porque necesitas de ella más que a cualquier otra cosa. No importa lo demás si ella esta feliz. Mientras ella sonría todo esta bien. Cuando te imprimas no puedes dejar que algo malo le pase, porque tu vida depende de su respirar… del latido de su corazón. Si la pierdes, no te quedan muchos motivos para vivir… Cuando te imprimas estas ligado eternamente a esa persona y solo a ella… tus ojos ya no ven de la misma forma. Tu vida cobra un sentido que no sabías que existía…-

no me había dado cuenta de todos los sentimientos que había sacado a relucir. Ella me miró con sus ojitos brillantes que parecían irradiar asombro y felicidad. Una mirada que me hacía darme cuanta de lo bella que era la vida estando cerca de ella. Sabía que su cabecita estaba llena de dudas.

-Jake… ¿un hombre lobo se puede imprimar de un humano normal?-

-claro pequeña… sino mira a Emily y a Sam. Ella es una humana normal. Aunque es parte de la tribu ella no es como Leah.

-¿Y de un vampiro?-

-pues… nunca e visto un hombre lobo imprimándose de un **_completo_** vampiro-

_La pequeña Nessie se acurrucó entre las sabanas y me miro con curiosidad_

_-Y Jake... ¿Qué pasaría si un hombre lobo y el monstruo del lago Ness estuvieran imprimados?- GLUP!... definitivamente debería dejar de llevarla a lo de Billy _(el siempre le decía monstruito del lago Ness)

Comencé a reírme incómodamente.

-¿Po… porque preguntas eso? Creo que sería raro que un hombre lobo se imprimara de un monstruo mitológico… eso es _**pura fantasía**_ Nessie-

-**_¿acaso los hombres lobo y los vampiros no lo son?_**- demasiado inteligente para su edad.

Desde esa noche no hubo una sola en la que ella no me preguntara acerca de la imprimación

MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LOS REVIEWS :D ENCERIO ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE ESTE CAPITULO :) Y ESPERO QUE ME DEJEN MAS REVIEWS... ME ALEGRA MUCHO QUE LES GUSTE ... ESO EM ANIMA A SEGUIR Y NO HAY NADA MAS LINDO QUE ALGUIEN TE ANIME A SEGUIR :) MUCHISIMAS GRACIAS A TODOS LOS QUE LEEN MI FIC Y A TODOS LOS QUE SE TOMAN 1 MINUTO CON 34 SEGUNDOS Y 33 MILESIMAS Y MEDIA PARA DEJARME UN REVIEW... MUCHISIMAS GRACIAAASS...

LOS SALUDA...

Lauu :D


	6. Imagen

Cap6: Imagen

Había visitado la casa de Jacob tantas veces que me era imposible saber si vivía mas allí que en mi propia casa.

Me encantaba ese lugar que me hacía acordar a la casa del abuelo Charlie. A veces me gustaba cerrar los ojos y solo sentir ese olor a bosque que era tan característico de Jake, otras solo me gustaba pasar el rato haciendo rompecabezas o jugando a ver quien aguantaba la respiración. Cualquier cosa era divertida en la casa de Jacob… excepto cuando el me dejaba sola por unos instantes.

Esos eran los instantes en los que me dedicaba a grabar esa casa en mi memoria. No sabía porque pero miraba cada uno de los detalles. Hasta contaba los anillos de las tablas de madera del techo y del piso con tal de pasar el tiempo. Pero nunca se me había ocurrido hurgar en los estantes. Y una vez que lo hice no pude parar

Jacob siempre volvía antes de que pudiera seguir leyendo las portadas de los libros. Entonces me miraba y se reía al ver que mi interés por seguir descubriendo era cada vez mayor. Aprovechaba cada segundo para correr hasta los estantes y leer la tapa del libro que el día anterior no había llegado a leer. Claro que yo estaba feliz de la vida al hacerlo pero el volvía (no era algo que me disgustara, vale aclarar) y mi interés crecía.

Un día hurgando en el tercer estante más bajo pude ver un libro blanco. Pero faltaban tres libros para que pudiera llegar a ese y yo no podía alterar el orden de las cosas (según tía Alice era un trastorno obsesivo compulsivo por el orden). Sabía que Jake llegaría antes de poder abrirlo, y eso fue lo que paso.

Al día siguiente, con ansias de poder leer al menos parte de ese libro tuve la suerte de que Seth hubiera abollado parte de su auto cosa con la que Jake podría tardar 5 minutos en arreglarlo y luego otros 10 minutos mas diciéndole a Seth como tratar un auto, otros 5 de disculpas y luego otros 10 charlando. Cosa que me darían unos largos 30 minutos para leer ese libro.

Claro que jamás olvidaría mi sorpresa al ver que no era un libro… sino un á hermoso álbum de fotos. Pero estas no eran fotos comunes… al menos no para mí.

Una foto que estaba suelta se cayó del álbum y la tomé antes de que cayera.

Mire aquella _imagen_ con los ojos quemándome. En ella se podía ver a una hermosa mujer de una tez ni muy oscura ni muy clara, cabello completamente negro y con ondas gráciles. Sus ojos eran oscuros pero a la vez impactantes. Su sonrisa… su sonrisa era igual a la de Jacob. Esa sonrisa que me acompañaba todos los días. Tenía un cuerpo escultural y se notaba que era una mujer bondadosa con solo ver sus ojos. Tenía un vestido muy sencillo. Era de un blanco inmaculado y era como para un día en la playa. A su lado había un hombre mucho más alto de tez rojiza y ojos negros como los de Jake. Con pelo largo negro y lacio. Era bastante musculoso. Tenía una camisa blanca y unos pantalones de color arena, arremangados.

Detrás de ellos se podía ver la playa de la Push. El sol estaba por hundirse en aquel horizonte. Todo era perfecto

Esos eran Billy y Sarah Black.

Jamás en mis 5 años de vida (aparentando 10) había visto o escuchado hablar de la mamá de Jake más que su nombre. Ni siquiera tenía noción de que Jake alguna vez había tenido una madre. Y me sentí avergonzada por no haberme interesado en un tema que podría haber sido tan importante para él.

Quise llorar al imaginarme el dolor que habrían sentido Billy, Rachel, Rebecca y Jacob. Quise llorar porque me había dado cuenta de que Billy se había imprimado de aquella mujer y como el había dicho: **_"__Si un hombre lobo perdiera o dejara a la persona con la que esta imprimada, podría llegar a morir del sufrimiento."_**

Pero Billy siguió luchando por sus hijos. Pero el dolor de haber perdido a su amada esposa había sido y seguiría siendo un peso que no se le quitaría del corazón.

Entonces comencé a llorar sin previo aviso. Sentí los brazos de jacob alrededor de mi todavía pequeño cuerpo y seguí llorando hasta que el dolor se fue.

Levante la mirada y ahí estaba mi amigo Jacob. Tenía el rostro entristecido.

Me sentí tan egoísta.

-Lo siento Jake- dije todavía hipando.

-no importa pequeña- me beso la frente y supe que las lagrimas que él estaba reteniendo pronto comenzarían a caer. Recosté mi cabeza en su hombro y deje que el llorara. El había retenido esas lágrimas por años. Necesitaba desahogarse.

-tienes su sonrisa- dije sabiendo que eso lo haría sentirse mejor.

-papá siempre dice eso- levanté mi cabeza y lo mire a los ojos. Seque sus lágrimas con mi pequeña mano.

-¿la extrañas?-

-mucho- No me daba vergüenza verlo llorar y tampoco le daba vergüenza a el que yo lo viera llorar.

-¿Por qué no enmarcan una foto de ella?-pregunté luego de un rato.

- Nunca… se nos ocurrió. Cuando ella… solo guardamos todo. Sabíamos que a papá le haría mal-

-yo creo que si enmarcaran esta foto a Billy le encantaría- el se seco las ultimas lagrimas y me revolvió el pelo.

-creo que tienes razón pequeña- nos quedamos abrasados un rato largo hasta que los dos nos dormimos.

Desde ese día la sonrisa de Billy se ilumina cada vez que ve esa foto en la mesa del comedor, porque sabe que volverá a ver a aquella mujer alguna vez

* * *

**_Bueno en este cap renesmee cuenta lo que le paso a la edad de 10 años (ella narra como si fuera mas grande). Nunca se supo mucho sobre la mamá de jake y necesitaba hacer algo porque Stephanie Meyer la dejo olvidada._**

**_Yo ya se que Renesmee crece mas rapido de lo que yo la hago crecer en mi historia pero es que me parece horrible que con 7 años paresca de 17 … yo la hago crecer mas lentamente ._**

**_Espero que este capitulo les guste y que me dejen un review porque como ya dije: me encantan los reviews :D_**

**_MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LOS REVIEWS :D y tambien muchas gracias a los que se toman 6 minutos en leer mi historia_**

**_Les deseo mucha suerte y gracias enserio…_**

**_Lau :D_**


	7. Mariposas

Cap7: mariposas.

Hace tiempo ya que mi mente dejó de pensar como la de una pequeña niña. A pesar de tener apenas 6 años y aparentar 12, mi mente trabaja como el de una adolescente de 16 años. Cosa que no hace las cosas fáciles para mis hormonas. Claro que jamás me fijaba en chicos. A veces hasta me asustaba al ver que todas las adolescentes de 16 morían por conseguir citas y yo lo único que quería era pasar un rato divertido con Jake y los de la manada, o dejando que mi tía Alice me peinara y vistiera junto con mi tía Rose, o que tío Emmet y tío Jasper me enseñaran a jugar al Baseball, o simplemente pasar un rato largo haciéndoles preguntas a mis padres sobre temas triviales.

Pero hacía apenas unas semanas había descubierto porque no me interesaban los chicos… o mas bien cualquier chico. Pero fue ese día el que me di cuenta de lo que en realidad me pasaba.

Flash back:

Era un día estupendo para pasar un rato en la playa de La Push con Jake y los chicos de la manada. El sol brillaba intensamente y el viento era cálido y débil.

Jake que había pasado a buscar a mi casa en su moto (mamá le quería regalar una Harley Davidson pero él le había hecho jurar que jamás lo haría)

Yo sabía que mi pequeño cuerpo de 12 años no impresionaría a nadie pero eso no me importaba, lo único que quería, era hacer castillos de arena con Seth, jugar carreras con Leah y meterme al agua con Jake. Pero tía Alice me había comprado un bikini hecho para una despampanante modelo. Yo había preferido llevar mi malla blanca.

Jake se había aparecido con una remera de mangas cortas (sabía que mi papá le había prohibido aparecerse con el torso desnudo desde hacía tiempo ya, pero no entendía porque).

Llegamos temprano en la mañana y nos dispusimos a buscar un lugar con alguna piedra grande y alta para que los chicos se pudieran tirar de ella al mar. Claro que eso no era un gran reto para ellos, pero les divertía tirarse de formas graciosas.

Yo disfrutaba de ver a Seth haciendo de bailarina antes de caer al agua y a Jake tirando patadas Ninja. Jake era el único que llevaba puesta la remera, además del pantalón.

Luego de comer me dispuse a hacer un gran castillo con Seth. Este día nos tocaba hacer el castillo de Cenicienta.

-¿Pero como es el castillo de Cenicienta?- preguntó el algo desconcertado.

-Es como es que esta en Disney World- sabíamos que era algo tonto pero era una tradición desde que era pequeña (no hacía tanto).

-Ah… ¡si!... no, no lo conozco- yo reí porque tenía cara de: ¿de que diablos me hablas?

-¿Y si hacemos una tortuga?-

- Creo que será mejor- Luego de un rato ya estábamos por terminar el caparazón cuando escuche la voz de una chica:

-¡Seth!- se escuchó la emoción cargada en su voz. Era Jane, la novia de mi otro mejor amigo, Seth. Más bien era su imprimada. La había conocido una tarde en Seattle cuando el la ayudó a escapar de unos ladrones. Ella era parte de una tribu del sur de Canadá y conocía muy bien las leyendas Quileutes y sabía de la existencia de vampiros y hombres lobo.

El se acercó a ella con una mirada que se me hacía vagamente familiar y la beso con amor y ternura. Cuando dejaron su escena de película me acerqué a saludarla.

-¡Hola Jane!- me abrazó y me dio un beso en la mejilla.

-Renesmee, ¡estas cada vez más hermosa!- era una chica muy simpática, pero sus amiguitas no lo eran. Me reí con vergüenza ante el cumplido y dejé a Seth con su novia. Fui al lado de Jake que estaba comiendo los sándwiches que habían quedado. Comenzamos a jugar "quien se ríe primero" Era un juego simple. Solo tenías que mirar a la persona y la que se reía primero perdía.

De repente escuché unos "alaridos" histéricos. Eran las amiguitas de Jane. Las odiaba, simplemente eran aborrecibles: siempre gritando y chillando. Jamás nada les venía bien, y lo peor: Querían conseguir cita con MI Jacob.

Estaban un tanto cerca así que podía escuchar el motivo de sus gritos:

-Oh Seth por favor, Jake esta solo y es muy guapo- Era Valery, una morocha despampanante que lo único que tenía en mente era cuantas tonalidades de rosa existían.

-no chicas enserio no les conseguiré una cita con él-

-¿porque no Seth?- Esa era Missy, la rubia mas tonta en 5 km a la redonda.

-porque el esta con alguien- sabía que era mentira pero esas simples palabras hicieron un agujero en mi pecho.

-¿con quien?¿acaso con esa niña?- pregunto Valery largando una sonora carcajada.

Un gruñido Salió de mi garganta. No era un gruñido normal. Era igual al que lanzaban los vampiros o los hombres lobo. Traté de despejar mi mente y olvidarme de esas chicas que lo único que hacían era arruinar mi tarde, pero me era imposible no sentir mi mitad vampirica activándose cuando pensaba en la posibilidad de Jake imprimado con una chica.

No entendía porque Jake no tenía una novia. El era un chico muy guapo. La verdad era el más guapo que había visto. Tenía una sonrisa que me quitaba el aliento. Sus ojos eran tan misteriosos. Su cuerpo… bueno de su cuerpo era fácil saber que era completamente de ensueño. Era simplemente **GUAPO** y con todas las letras en mayúsculas.

Sentí como los colores se me subían al rostro al pensar en eso. ¿Desde cuando pensaba eso de Jacob? Es decir… siempre me pareció atractivo. Pero ahora cada vez que pensaba en Jacob al lado mío, tomados de la mano a mi edad de "18 años" sentía un retortijón tan agradable en el estomago. ¿Qué me pasaba?

-Nessie ¿estas bien?- La voz de Jake me sorprendió. Ahora me sonaba tan angelical. Era como si derepente mi mente hubiera hecho un click y ahora todo lo que tenía que ver con Jacob me emocionaba, me provocaba un revoloteo en el estomago.

-Si claro que lo estoy Jake-

-es que estas roja. ¿Tienes fiebre o algo?- Ese comentario me hizo sonrojarme más.

- no claro que no. ¿Porque no nos damos un chapuzón?- El me sonrió, se levantó, me tomó por la cintura y me llevo hasta el mar acompañado de mis risas y las suyas.

Fin del flash back.

Desde ese día pensar en Jake me despierta **_mariposas_** en el estomago. Ahora comprendo lo que me pasa: estoy enamorada de Jacob Black y eso es algo que ya nadie va a poder evitar.

* * *

no twngo tiwmpo para nada.. espero que les guste mucho y muchas gracias :D byeee


	8. Horror

Cap 8: Horror

-Antes de que tú nacieras Renesmee… Jake estaba enamorado de tu madre-

Nada... no dije, no hice, ni pensé nada. Entre en shock. No podía hablar, no podía llorar. Esas palabras habían taladrado mi cerebro sin previo aviso. No podía creerlo. No quería creerlo.

Sentí como todo alrededor mío se movía y luego… otra vez nada, todo oscuro, ya nada cobraba sentido. Las palabras no tenían coherencia. No veía, no sentía, no escuchaba… no quería hacerlo. Todo estaba frente mío pero nada tenía forma definida.

Estaba flotando. Todo lo que me ataba al suelo se había esfumado, junto con mi alegría y mi sonrisa.

* * *

Jake estaba al lado mío. Me había olvidado completamente de lo que me había dicho tía Rose. Amaba a Jake y tenía noción de que él dejó de amar a mi madre cuando yo nací. Talvez porque veía la forma en la que mis padres se amaban. Talvez porque yo le había caído bien desde el principio. No importaba. Yo estaba segura de que Jake ya no amaba de esa forma a mi mamá.

Nos habían dejado solos. Se habían ido a cazar cerca de la casa.

Jugábamos a las carreras afuera en el bosque que daba al patio trasero de la casa. Claro que yo me había caído contra una roca. El se preocupó pero yo me empecé a reír.

Cuando estaba revisando mi rodilla sentimos un grito. No era uno solo. Eran muchos.

Se escuchaba muy lejano. Podría haber estado a más de 2 kilómetros.

Escuchamos gruñidos, siseos, personas corriendo… o vampiros.

Era mi familia. Jacob también se dio cuenta.

No se molestó en quitarse la ropa. Comenzó a temblar y derepente un lobo rojizo estaba enfrente mío. Me subí en su lomo como siempre lo hacía y comenzó a correr.

Estaba asustada al igual que Jake. Esos gritos y siseos eran de mi familia. Estaban peleando contra algo o alguien.

Corrió rápidamente. Mi preocupación creció cada vez más y Jake podía saberlo porque sin darme cuenta le estaba transmitiendo todo lo que sentía. El miedo se apoderó de mi cuerpo y comencé a temblar. Estábamos cerca. Jake paró y yo me baje de su lomo. Se escondió entre los árboles y se vistió con la ropa que el siempre llevaba de repuesto.

Me tomó de la mano y juntos corrimos a una velocidad anormal. Podía sentir su corazón y el mío latiendo como tambores en un ritmo acelerado. Derepente los gritos y siseos se fueron aminorando hasta perderse completamente. Como si se hubieran alejado.

Cuando llegamos al claro no pude comprender la figura que veía. Me acerqué un poco más y la comprendí: Era mi madre. Estaba parada sola en el medio del claro. Pero ¿donde estaban los demás?

Sin previo aviso mi madre se lanzó a los brazos de Jacob y él la tomó por la cintura. Entonces pasó lo que jamás hubiera imaginado que pasaría:

**Sus labios se juntaron...**

Era una danza acompasada, rítmica y **completamente morbosa.**

Sentí miles de dagas atravesándome el corazón. El aire abandonó mis pulmones y una vez más mi cabeza comenzó a dar vueltas.

¡Mi madre estaba besando al hombre que yo amaba enfrente de mis narices! Sentí repugnancia hacia ella y hacia Jake. Tenía ganas de vomitar ante aquel cuadro tan morboso para mí. Sentí la furia corriendo por mis venas. Gruñí con fuerza… una fuerza que jamás pensé que tenía. Mis ojos comenzaron a ver todo en tonos rojos y negros. Sentí mis colmillos agrandándose. Sentí la ponzoña quemándome el cerebro. Tenía sed… sed de la sangre de mi madre. Quería hacerle todo el daño posible pero, ni ella ni Jake se daban cuenta de que yo estaba ahí.

-Por fin se fueron Jake. Ya nada nos podrá separar- él acariciaba su cabello con dulzura. Sentí asco… mucho asco.

-¿Se los llevaron los vulturi?- su voz me hizo querer morir ahí mismo.

-Justo como se los pedí- NO LO PODÍA CREER… mi madre… la que tanto me había amado… había hecho un trato con los vulturi para alejar a toda mi familia de ella y lo peor de todo era que lo hacía para poder vivir una vida tranquila con MI Jacob.

Sentí miles y miles de elefantes pasándome por el pecho. Y caí al suelo gritando. Grite como loca pero no me escucharon

-¡TRAIDORA! ¿COMO PUEDES HABER TRAICIONADO A PAPÁ?- lloraba desesperada pero no me escuchaban. Mi parte humana había sido consumida por mi vampiro interior. Necesitaba sangre en ese instante. Tantos años de reprimir mi sed con sangre de animal me habían dado más sed.

-¡TE ODIO! ¡LOS ODIO!-no me escuchaban… TENÍAN que escucharme- ¡ESCUCHENME MALDITA SEA!- pero no lo hicieron.

Salte hacia delante. Vi todo en cámara lenta. Jacob notó mi presencia y se puso en posición de ataque. En el momento en el que yo iba a morder su cuello una luz cegadora inundó el claro. Sentí dolor en los ojos. Como si los presionaran. Sentí que mi cuerpo se inundaba de un calor acogedor y de repente… desperté.

Ahí estaba yo, en mi cuarto con lágrimas en los ojos y ahí estaba él… Jacob Black tranquilizándome.

-tranquila pequeña no pasa nada, no te preocupes- me dijo con voz tranquilizadora. Me abrazaba y yo sentía ese calor tan acogedor que me embriagaba. Pero seguía llorando. Ese sueño había sido tan real.

-no pasa nada Nessie… fue solo un mal sueño… una pesadilla-

-Pero es que tu estabas ahí… y ellos… y los vulturi venían… fue horrible- besó mi frente con cariño y yo cerré los ojos dejando escapar dos lagrimas traicioneras.

-no te preocupes pequeña… yo estoy aquí-

-quédate conmigo Jake- le pedí y el lo hizo.

El _horro_r que había sentido se esfumó en el momento en que vi sus ojos preocupados mirándome. No me importaba lo que había sentido antes de saber de mi existencia… no me importaba si al principio no me había querido. Yo lo amaba y eso era algo irrevocable. No sabía si el sentía lo mismo y tampoco sabía si lo haría. Yo sabía que a pesar de todo, el siempre iba a estar a mi lado como lo había estado esos 7 años.

* * *

Holaa a todosss :D ya subí mi 8vo capitulo y espero que esten contentos y que les guste mucho porque a mi me gusta que les guste :P.. _**muchisimas gracias a los que leen mi fic y a los que me dejan reviews y me agregan a sus favoritos :D .. eso me alegra el día .. a ustedes no?**_

**bueno para que sepan yo a Nessie la hago crecer mas lentamente.. osea.. aca tiene siete años y yo la hago aparentar de 14 osea que aparenta el doble de lo que tiene**(o al menos en mi imaginacion) es que imaginense que Jacob se enamore de una nena de 7 años?... no se a ustedes pero a mi me parece raroo.. jaja... igual no creo que Edward le deje estar con su hja de 7 años jajaja

bueno espero que les guste mucho y que me dejen reviews y que me agreguen a sus favoritos.. dejen sus criticas constructivas.. repito: constructivas.. porque si esta mal me gusta que me lo digan bien.. sino es medio feo que te digan que sos una boluda con todas las letras :P

les deseo lo mejooor... besos y suerte..

les desea 8-)

Lau

pd:_** AGUANTEN LOS BEATLES**_ :D


	9. Desafío

Cap 9: Desafío

Algunos dicen que las primeras veces son las mejores. La primera palabra, la primera risa, el primer amor, el primer beso, la primera cita. Pero esta primera vez, no era clasificada entre "las mejores primeras veces".

Es mi primer día de escuela. Claro que fui educada por mis padres, mis tíos y mis abuelos, pero jamás pisé un instituto.

Hace apenas dos años mi crecimiento acelerado se detuvo y comencé a crecer normalmente. Aparento unos adelantados 16 años, física y mentalmente, a pesar de que tengo 9. El abuelo Carlisle dice que se debe a que mi dieta cambió drásticamente y que mi parte humana esta "venciendo" a la vampira. Dejé de alimentarme de sangre humana hace tiempo, pero hace apenas 2 años decidí dejar de cazar tan frecuentemente. Solo lo hago 1 vez cada 2 meses.

Así que aquí estoy yo luchando para que tía Alice me deje ponerme ropa común y corriente y no ropa de los estúpidos diseñadores que ella tanto adora.

-¡Renesmee Carlie Cullen! Te prohíbo pisar el instituto vestida como una sucia hippie- dijo quitándome la ropa que yo tenía en la mano.

- Tía, mi ropa esta limpia y a mi me gusta. No me obligarás a usar uno de tus trajes de Channel-

-¿Como puedes llamarme tía si ni siquiera tienes aprecio por la alta costura?- dijo sacando a flote sus dotes de actriz.

-Bueno Alice Cullen-espete tratando de mostrar una voz enojada- Si no te molesta desearía ponerme mi ropa- dije tratando de arrebatársela, pero claro que ella fue más rápida y se apartó antes de que pudiera saltar sobre ella.

-Alice deja que se vista como quiera. No la puedes obligar a que adore la alta costura- Oh abuela… eres mi salvación.

-Muy bien, muy bien… te devolveré la ropa pero si me prometes que al menos me dejaras comprarte ropa de tu estilo pero mas… chic-

- Si tía ahora dame la ropa al menos que quieras que valla con mi camisón- dije mirando mi camisón largo y blanco que tenía un gran signo de la paz en el medio.

Me dio la ropa y fui a cambiarme y a peinarme.

Me miré al espejo tratando de inspeccionarme. No se que le veían de raro a mi ropa… era un jean que me llegaba por arriba de los tobillos, común, de un tono muy claro y que estaba gastado y roto en algunas partes, una remera musculosa, larga y blanca, un chalequito liviano de estampado floreado color violeta, mis sandalias estilo gladiador color marrón y mi siempre confiable bincha fina de color marrón que usaba de la misma forma que los hippies. Claro que no me olvidaba de mi bolso de cuero marrón que iba usar para poner mis libros. Sabía que tía Alice quería vestirme como si fuera su Barbie gigante pero no me gustaba la ropa que ella me quería poner. Ami me gustaba el estilo hippie… y no solo el estilo… me gustaban más que nada sus ideales: La paz, el amor y la libertad ante todo.

Bajé las escaleras para tomar mi desayuno y me encontré con toda la familia reunida. Jake no había podido venir pero me había dicho me que iba a pasar a buscar en su moto (cosa que me emocionaba mucho)

-Oigan… me alegra que estén emocionados pero solo voy a ir a la escuela- dije a pesar de estar mas nerviosa que ellos.

-Lo sabemos pequeña. Es solo que creciste tan rápido- dijo tío Jasper abrazándome. Amaba a tío Jasper. El siempre comprendía lo que sentía (claro que gracias a su don, pero siempre me aconsejaba cuando no sabía que hacer).

Luego de abrazar a tía Jasper, salté hacia Emmet y el me atrapó al vuelo

-Cuidado con los chicos. Si alguno te molesta sabes que tío Emmet se encargará de que jamás vuelva a mirarte- reí ante lo que dijo, al igual que él y los demás. Emmet siempre me hacía reír. Era imposible no quererlo.

Abracé a mis abuelos al mismo tiempo diciéndoles "gracias por todo" y ellos me sonrieron y me dieron un beso en la frente.

Me dirigía hacia Rosalie y me dio un abrazo maternal. Ella era como mi segunda mamá… siempre se preocupaba por mí.

Abracé a mis padres con cariño y acerqué mis dos manos a sus mejillas. Ellos sabían que les iba a mostrar algo. Supe que en sus mentes podían ver todas las imágenes que les estaba mostrando de nosotros tres juntos. Mamá comenzó a "llorar" en su forma vamipirica (sin largar ni una sola lágrima) y papá me revolvió el cabello.

-Estamos orgullosos de ti Renesmee-

-Oigan… no es que me valla a casar ni nada… solo voy a ir a la escuela- saludé con la mano a todos y, junto con Alice, me dirigí al garaje para subirme al su flamante Porsche.

-Tía… ¿tu crees que noten mi presencia?- pregunté sarcásticamente.

- Pues con este bebé cualquiera lo haría- dijo acariciando el volante.

- Estaba siendo sarcástica- dije aparentando estar enojada. Tía Alice rió antes de dar marcha atrás. En menos de 1 hora y media había llegado al instituto de Seattle.

-Diviértete pequeña- escuché al momento que sentí todas las miradas en mi y en el auto.

Caminé hacia la entrada principal del instituto. Estaba por entrar cuando alguien detuvo la puerta. Me di vuelta rápidamente y me puse en posición de ataque a la vez que siseaba. Me había tomado por sorpresa y sin darme cuenta había actuado como vampiro. Me incorporé y mire a la excéntrica chica que estaba parada en frente mío. Tenía unos ojos cuestes impactantes y un cabellos negro poblado de rastas. Era alta, aunque no tanto como yo, y esbelta. Usaba ropa bohemia y se notaba que estaba nerviosa. Aveces yo ponía nerviosa a la gente.

-¡Siento mucho asustarte, enserio! Yo… soy Elizabeth pero llámame Lizzie- Sonreí y ella hizo lo mismo.

-No, lo siento fue mi culpa. Soy algo asustadiza… yo soy…

-Renesmee, lo sé… es un nombre bonito-

- Gracias. Llámame Nessie… Renesmee es algo raro- reí a la vez que ella.

-Yo seré tu "guía" el día de hoy… diablos hablo como una guía turística… eres patética Lizzie- La última parte la dijo en voz baja para sí misma.

-¿Te gustan Los Beatles?- dije señalando su remera con las caras de los 4 integrantes.

-Son mi banda preferida… claro Bob Marley es mi cantante preferido-

-¡Yo adoro esa banda!-dije mostrándole una pulsera blanca de tela que decía "The Beatles". Ella se río y me mostró su muñeca. Ahí pude ver que tenía la misma pulsera que yo. Entramos al colegio y me mostró mi casillero que estaba junto al suyo y al de su mejor amiga, Melody.

Melody era una chica de cabello castaño lacio, largo hasta las caderas (como yo) y brillante. Tenía ojos verdes y una sonrisa muy dulce. Era bellísima y muy amigable. Tenía un estilo más hippie, y al igual que Lizzie y yo, ella amaba Los Beatles.

Rápidamente les conté la historia falsa que mis padres me habían obligado a decir: Mis padres eran en realidad mis tíos que me habían adoptado cuando mis verdaderos padres murieron en un accidente de auto en el cual yo sobreviví. Yo tenía apenas un año y había vivido el resto de mi vida con mis tíos. Era la misma historia que le habían inventado al abuelo Charlie antes de que supiera la verdad sobre mí.

Nos dirigimos a nuestras clases, las cuales yo compartía 3 con Lizzie y 4 con Mel (la forma en la que le gustaba que la llamaran).

Antes de darme cuenta, yo ya era el nuevo chisme del instituto. Todas las miradas se posaban en mí. Todas las chicas me miraban con envidia… odiaba que me miraran así. Los chicos que se me acercaban me tiraban piropos. Algunos lindos, otros no tanto. Odiaba ser el centro de atención entre los humanos. Yo era Nessie… solo Nessie. Sí, también era una semi-vampira con el poder para transmitir pensamientos y para poder destruir una persona o beber su sangre. Pero yo no soy así y jamás lo seré.

A la hora del almuerzo me dirigí a buscar un poco de comida humana normal y me encontré con Lizzie y Mel. Me dirigí a una mesa y vi que las chicas corrieron rápidamente hacia mí.

-Nessie… no puedes sentarte aquí- Mel tomó mi bandeja y la puso en la mesa de al lado.

-¿Pero porque?- pregunte confundida

-Porque esta mesa es de las porristas y los súper populares- dijo Lizzie. Derepente solté el jugo que estaba tomando manchando la mesa y comencé a reír escandalosamente.

-Así que es verdad… hay jerarquía en la escuela… las populares, los deportistas, los nerds... ¡que patético!- seguí riendo.

-Patético y todo, tenemos que irnos porque ahí viene Brenda- Pero antes de que pudieran hacer algo un grupito de porristas ya se habían puesto enfrente nuestro.

-¿Que hacen aquí fenómenos?- preguntó la que seguramente sería la líder del grupo, Brenda.

- Lo siento, ya nos íbamos- dijo Mel tomándome de la mano, pero yo me solté delicadamente, puse mi bandeja en la mesa y comencé a comer. Sentí las miradas fulminantes de las porristas.

-Disculpa… ¿Te conozco?- dijo Brenda superiormente.

-Pues no, y creo que tú tampoco me conoces- Levanté mi mano para que ella la estrechara y dije: Renesmee Carlie Cullen- la miré como si nada estuviera pasando allí. Claro que ella no se dignó a estrechar mi mano. Bajé la mía y seguí comiendo tranquilamente.

-Mira Resene o como sea que te llames… te aconsejaría que te apartes de nuestro lugar al menos que quieras pasar el resto de tus días como una total retardada social- dijo tomando mi brazo para levantarme. Yo me solté con furia.

-Uno: Es Renesmee… R-E-N-E-S-M-E-E… no se si comprendes. Y dos: **Jamás… en la vida… te atrevas a hablarme así**- Todas rieron excepto Mel y Lizzie que me miraron con temor.

- No se quien te crees que eres y tampoco se que haces sentada en nuestra mesa… pero MUEVETE AHORA- me ordenó. Eso no lo aceptaría.

- Que yo sepa esta mesa no tiene dueño… si yo quiero me siento y eso es lo que voy hacer-

-Mira niña… o te vas o te moveré a las patadas-

-Quiero ver que intentes eso Brenda- dijo Lizzie poniéndose en frente mío. Mel la siguió.

- Miren raras, esto no es con ustedes… mejor váyanse a dar paz y amor a otro lado- dijo Brenda empujando a Mel. Eso no lo aguanté y sin pensarlo dos veces le arrojé mi puré de papas en la cara. Escuché como todo el comedor comenzó a reír y también yo lo hice. Brenda corrió hacia el baño farfullando cosas como" esa Cullen me las va a pagar".

Al fin de cuentas… el secundario no iba a ser un _desafío

* * *

_

**Siii.. el noveno capítulo!... estoy muy contenta de hacer este capítulo porque acá es como se define renesmee... yo no la quize hacer como una nena consentida y de buenos modales... para mi renesmee es divertida alocada y va de frente.. al menos yo la veo así... ademas me gustó la idea de hacerla algo hippie... es que no me la imagino como la enna consentida a la que todos quieren darle todo lo que ella quiera.. porque apesar de que seguramente toda su familia le da lo que quiere.. yo creo que ella no se deja llevar por eso... **

**yo la veo así: divertida, inteligente, alocada, traviesa y simpatica... y para nada consentida.. y tambien que odia la ropa que alice le hace vestir... la hize media hippie porque me encantan los ideales de los hippies ,y su ropa me parece muy linda y original... obio que Rensmee se baña jajajaja :P**

**Inventé los personajes de Mel y Lizzie para darle amigas y ademas las hize medio hippies y bohemias como ellas :D  
**

**espero que les guste y QUE ME DEJEN MUCHOS REVIEWS PORQUE ME GUSTAN MUCHO**...

**GRACIAS POR LOS REVIEWS A TODOS :D ESPERO QUE ME DEJEN MAS..**

**feliz dia del padre a todoosss :D**

**les desea..**

**lauu**

**pd: estoy en epoca de las P**** pruebas asi que voy a tratar de seguir ..pero no prometo nada..igual no se preocupen... van a tener un nuevo capitulo pronto :D (no voy a tardar mas de una semana)**

**besosss**


	10. Miradas

Cap. 10: Miradas.

Habían pasado más de dos meses desde mi primer día en el instituto de Seattle. Mel y Lizzie rápidamente se convirtieron en muy buenas amigas y Brenda y su grupo de porristas ególatras, en mi peor "pesadilla" según ella… aunque para mí era un juego divertido.

Todos los días luego de la escuela Jake me pasaba a buscar en su moto. Ya era nuestra tradición. Siempre salía corriendo antes de que los demás alumnos pudieran siquiera abrir la puerta de sus aulas y lo abrazaba con fuerza. Era extraño no verlo las 24 horas del día. Luego de volver a sentirme completa en sus brazos, él arrancaba su moto y yo podía ver el tumulto de gente que salía hacia lo que ellos llamaban "libertad".

Siempre salía corriendo antes porque no quería que las demás chicas del instituto vieran a Jacob. Sabía que iban a estar como babosas arrastradas al verlo… admitámoslo: ¿Quién no sería una babosa arrastrada en frente de Jake? Es totalmente dulce, generoso, divertido, travieso, arriesgado, salvaje… tierno… sexy… digo… lindo.

Lamentablemente hoy… no llegué antes que los demás a la puerta principal. ¿Saben porque? Porque el profesor de biología (que prefiere mirar mi escote a mirar el pizarrón) me dijo que debía entregarme una prueba que él se había olvidado en su casa.

Traté de darle una excusa pero dijo que no tardaría. No lo hizo pero de todas maneras ya todos habían salido.

-Aquí tiene señorita Cullen. Debo decirle que…- salí corriendo del aula a velocidad humana antes de que pudiera terminar gritando:

-¡Graciasprofesordeboirme!- Cuando me dí cuenta de que no había nadie comencé a correr a velocidad vampirica (yo tenía la misma velocidad que mi padre) y saqué los libros del casillero en menos de 8 segundos. Corrí hacia la entrada en forma humana y abrí la puerta.

Lo que vi y escuché no me gustó nada.

Ahí estaba Brenda hablando con sus amigas de Jake que estaba a tan solo unos metros de ellas, que lo miraban como si quisieran devorarlo. Cuando estaba por correr hacia Jake, Lizzie comenzó a hablarme:

-Oye Ness que tal si vamos al parque a…- Pero yo centré mi atención al grupito de porristas

_-¿Uff hace calor, no lo creen chicas?-_

_-Y, con un bombón tan sexy como ese chico es imposible que no haga calor- Escuche sus risitas estridentes._

_-¡Ve a hablarle Brenda!- _Por el rabillo del ojo pude ver como ese grupito se acercaba a MI Jacob. Sin siquiera decirle algo a las chicas comencé a caminar hacia Jake y él me dio la sonrisa "súper-especial-de-Nessie". Antes de llegar a sus brazos, una mano me agarró con firmeza. Me dí vuelta gruñendo por lo bajo y vi al típico cliché de chico popular con el balón en mano y expresión rebelde. Era Kirk O'connor. Sentí el gruñido de Jake, y los pasos de las porristas acercándose a él.

-Oye preciosa, ¿que tal si vamos a tomar una malteada y luego te invito a mi casa? Estoy solo- dijo guiñándome un ojo. Escuché la voz de Brenda hablándole a Jake y vi por el rabillo del ojo, de nuevo, como lo detenían (él iba a acercarse a mí).

Brenda tocó el manubrio de su moto y le dio una mirada sexy. Seguí gruñendo.

_-Hola, soy Brenda, ¿eres nuevo por aquí verdad?- _le habló de la misma forma que lo miró. El ni siquiera se dio vuelta a verla cosa que sorprendió a Brenda. El siguió mirando fijamente hacia mí.

-¿Y que dices lindura?- Lo miré tratando de entender que hacía él reteniéndome.

-No molestes, debo ir me- trate de escapar de su agarre pero, en vez de eso, él me empujó contra una columna y me apretó contra su cuerpo. Mi garganta comenzó a quemarme furiosamente.

_-Oye, puedes hablarnos. No muerdo… al menos que quieras-_ Pero él seguía sin mirarla.

-¡Suéltame en este instante!- estaba furiosa y traté de pegarle pero el detuvo mi brazo.

-No te escaparás lindura… cuando quiero algo, lo tengo-

-Pues yo no soy algo… soy alguien… y te exijo que me sueltes-comencé a desesperarme. Sentí su aliento asqueroso y comencé a forcejear.

-Sabes que te encanto, lindura. No te resistas- Sentí su rostro acercándose al mío. Sentía como si me pasaran acero hirviendo por ella. Tenía miedo de no poder controlarme y morderlo. Intento besarme pero en el momento en que iba a hacerlo sentí que su peso se iba y con él, mi sed tan repentina. Entonces vi a Jake. Pero el no era mi jake… tenía su cara crispada. Sus ojos echaban fuego. Su rostro, siempre bondadoso, estaba transformado por la ira.

Tenía a Kirk agarrado por el cuello de su camiseta y estaba cara a cara con él. Kirk estaba a más de 40 centímetros del suelo y su expresión era de un profundo terror.

Jake habló pero su voz no era la de siempre. No era dulce y tierna. No supe que hacer.

- Jamás vuelvas a acercarte a Renesmee. ¿Entendiste imbécil? Si alguna vez te veo molestándola, hablándole, mirándola, o a menos de 10 metros de ella, me encargaré de que no vuelvas a caminar- Lo arrinconó contra la pared con furia y comenzó a gritar- **NO TE METAS CON MI CHICA ¿ENTENDISTE IMBECIL?**- El hecho de que me hubiera llamado mi chica no tuvo mucha importancia cuando vi el cuerpo de Kirk siendo lanzado al suelo. Jake estaba furioso. Su cuerpo comenzó a temblar. Él estaba por transformarse.

Traté de acercarme sabiendo que eso lo reconfortaría, pero él se alejo lo más que pudo de mí. Me miro a los ojos y pude ver una pizca de desesperación al darse cuenta de lo que estaba pasando. Aunque quisiera, él no podía controlarse y yo no entendía porqué. El siempre se había podido controlar, pero en este momento parecía que estaba completamente fuera de sí. Sus temblores aumentaban y cada vez que lo hacían el se alejaba más de mí. Entonces salió corriendo hacia el bosque que había frente al colegio.

Una pregunta se me agolpó en la mente: ¿Por qué Jake había reaccionado de esa manera? Entendía que le enojara porque yo siempre había sido su "pequeña" pero parecía que iba a asesinar a Kirk. Salí corriendo tras él pensando en algo que había dicho. El se había referido a mi como su chica… su chica. Esas 2 palabras tan simples comenzaron a crecer dentro de mi mente mientras me adentraba sigilosamente al bosque. No paraba de pensar en lo que eso significaba. Yo era su chica… suya… ¿Y si lo dijo para asustar a Kirk? ¿Y si solo lo dijo porque estaba enojado? Entonces ¿Por qué no le dijo: mi prima… o mi amiga?

De repente miles de recuerdos y palabras inundaron mi mente:

_"- Jake jamás te abandonará… confía en mi-"_

_"-Es... Es...Que si… Tu… Encuentras… a tu pareja… no… volverás a…visitarme…y ¡yo no quiero que te vallas!-_

_-escúchame bien Nessie… **nunca nada ni nadie me va a separar de ti. Jamás me alejaré**-"_

_"Jake… ¿un hombre lobo se puede imprimar de un humano normal?_

_Claro pequeña… sino mira a Emily y a Sam. Ella es una Humana normal. Aunque es parte de la tribu ella no es como Leah_

_¿Y de un vampiro?-_

_Pues… nunca e visto un hombre lobo imprimándose de un **completo** vampiro"_

_"La imprimación pequeña… es lo más hermoso que te puede pasar en la vida. La imprimación es cuando un hombre lobo encuentra a su pareja. Al momento en que la ves sientes que ya no existe NADA más importante que esa persona._

_Tengas 1 año o 5 o 6 o 20 la imprimación solo te toca con la persona con la que estas destinado a estar por el resto de tu vida._

_No solo es amor… cuando alguien se imprima lo único que quiere es hacer feliz a esa persona, protegerla, cuidarla como si fuera el más grande de los tesoros."_

_"Jake… ¿tu estas imprimado?-_

_¿Yo?.. No, no… ¡claro que no! ¿Porque lo dices?"_

Las miradas que Quill le daba a Claire, Las sonrisas de Sam al ver a Emily, La emoción de Paul al estar con Rachel… todos esos gestos se me hicieron cada vez más claros en la mente. Al pensar en eso me acordaba de Jacob… de Jacob al mirarme, de Jacob al sonreírme, de Jacob al estar conmigo.

Y sin siquiera preguntarlo, sin siquiera saber lo que me esperaba, sin siquiera detenerme a pensar porque esos gestos me hacían acordar a Jacob… la respuesta me cayó como un balde de agua fría sobre mi cuerpo.

_Jake estaba imprimado de mí._

No tuve tiempo a asimilarlo, no tuve tiempo a pensar en ello, no tuve tiempo a emocionarme y comenzar a gritar desaforadamente porque él estaba allí. No pude más que sentir un agradable calor en mi cuerpo.

Ahí estaba él transformado en lobo, mirándome con arrepentimiento, decepción y a la vez con ésa mirada. La mirada que un Hombre lobo le dedica a su imprimada. Como un ciego mirando al sol.

Me acerqué a él lentamente y me agache mirándolo fijamente. Sabía que mis ojos estaban acuosos pero no me importó. Lo mire de la misma forma que él lo hacía. Pero no para devolverle el gesto, sino porque me sentía así. Me sentía como un ciego mirando al sol por primera vez.

Acaricié su mejilla y él gran lobo cerró sus ojos en un gesto tan simple pero a la vez tan íntimo entre nosotros. Tome su cabeza entre mis manos y apoyé la mía sobre la de él. El emitió un sonido agudo, como pidiéndome perdón. Yo seguí acariciándolo y diciéndole mediante mi don, que no se disculpe, que yo no estaba enojada. No supimos como pero los dos sabíamos que de esa manera nos decíamos todo lo que sentíamos. No nos importó el tiempo ni el lugar. Nos quedamos allí mirándonos, acostados sobre el verde pasto, uno al lado del otro… él como lobo y yo como lo que era: una chica que había encontrado el verdadero significado de su vida… él.

* * *

SIIIIIIII llegue al décimo capítulo!... que emocioooon :D .. espero que este les guste mas.. porque tuve pocos reviews :( aunqe los que me dejaron me levantaron el animoo :D muchisimas gracias enseriooo... la verdad es que aveces no puedo creer que halla gente que de verdad les guste me fic... es algo que todavía me emociona jaja.. ver que la gente me deja reviews o me agrega a favoritos es lo mejor... aunque **no se que es story alert...se que significa porque se ingles... peor no se que significa dentro del .. no se si es bueno o malo... alguien sabe que es eso? Si lo sabe le pido que me lo diga**... porque si es malo... creo que debería retirarme en este instantee jajaja.. y si no .. mejor :D jajaja es que no lo se porque soy nueva en esto del .. gracias a merlin descubri como subir capitulos jajaja

espero que me dejen muchos reviews y que me digan si les gusto o no

que tengan un lindo día (o noche según mi caso... vamos todavía que en una hora vienen mis amigooos :P)

lean mucho.. escuchen musica.. canten.. coman cosas ricas.. rianse... no estudien.. NO LO HAGAN... eso atrofia la mente... enserioo.. es mejor leer todo 5 minutos antes de la prueba jajaja (no me esuchen.. soy una petiza amante de la vagancia y los beatles que da mala influencia.. encerio U.U) esten con sus amigos y familiares.. no se peleen con sus hermanos... intermedien la teoria de Darwin y el creacionismo.. y descubran lo que en realidad significa la cancion de Lucy in the sky with diamonds ;) y.. que les saquen los aparatos (si tienen) porque es lo maaas.. me los sacaron el miercoles y es re emocionante .. es tipo: OHHH DIENTES :O

bueno me dejo de delirar y les digo... reviewenmeeeee :P

suerte...

Atte. Mrs. Laura (alias: SOY LA COMADREJA)

pd: Yo soy el hombre huevo... woooo... tu eres el hombre huevo...woooo... yo soy la morsa.. cu cu cachoo (si.. es la letra en castellano de I AM THE WALRUS de los beatles.. osea.. dense cuenta de lo locos que eran.. eran tan locos que eran los mejores )


	11. Estúpido

Cap. 11: Estúpido

**Renesmee P. O. V:**

**_Estúpido_** vestido. **_Estúpidos_** zapatos. **_Estúpido_** cabello. ¿Es que acaso yo no puedo decidir que ponerme para MI fiesta?

Sí hoy es mi fiesta de cumpleaños. Supuestamente cumplo 17 aunque en realidad cumplo 10. Tía Alice me obligó a hacer una súper fiesta con toda mi familia, la manada de Jake y la de Sam y los vampiros que me ayudaron cuando… bueno ustedes saben. Bueno esta bien… a los vampiros que me ayudaron cuando los V…ulturi vinieron por mí. Solo algunos podían venir.

Estaba sumamente agradecida con ellos y jamás hubiera negado que vinieran, pero el simple hecho de verlos reunidos en la casa de mis abuelos me hace acordar al día en el que mi madre se despidió de mi. Al final no pasó nada, pero el recuerdo del miedo de perder a mi mamá y a mi papá sigue intacto, escondido en algún lugar de mi mente.

Ahí estaba yo mirando el reflejo en el espejo. Alguien me devolvió la mirada. Una adolescente alta, delgada, esbelta y hermosa. Tenía el cabello largo, sedoso y brillante, de color bronce. Su rostro se asemejaba al de un ángel y su sonrisa iluminaba el cuarto. Tenía un vestido de terciopelo color vino, ajustado a su cuerpo, con corte corazón y dos tiras gruesas de la misma tela. Su cabello, con esas ondas tan perfectas, tenía un mechón recogido por una elegante hebilla de perlas, combinando con su collar de perlas. Su maquillaje, aunque era sencillo, realzaba su belleza. Sus zapatos de tacón, del mismo color y de la misma tela, estilizaban su figura. Entonces me dí cuenta de que esa chica que no parecía satisfecha con su imagen, era yo.

Era claro que no estaba satisfecha con mi imagen porque yo no era así.

-Tía Alice, déjame usar el vestido que yo me compre- le dije con tono de reproche

-Claro que no Nessie. ¿Acaso crees que dejaré a los demás pensar que eres una adolescente que esta transitando por la etapa de rebeldía?- me dijo acomodándome el vestido.

-Tía… sabes que no soy una adolescente que solo quiere demostrar que es diferente. Soy diferente a los demás adolescentes y además no es una etapa de rebeldía. Solo me gusta usar ese estilo de ropa y me apasionan los ideales de los hippies. Eso no quiere decir que lo sea-

-Hippies… sucios, sin sentido de la moda, poco elegantes y unos revolucionarios- dijo enumerando con sus dedos.

-¿Acaso ustedes no fueron una especie de "revolucionarios" cuando se enfrentaron a los Vulturi por mi?- Tía Alice se quedó callada, sabiendo que tenía razón y quedándose sorprendida al escuchar la palabra Vulturi de mis labios. Entonces se arrodilló ante mí y me pidió con tono dramático:

-Por favor, Nessie, por favor. Solo quiero que te veas despampanante- yo suspiré sabiendo que la batalla estaba perdida.

-Esta bien… pero solo si pasas canciones de los Beatles- dije sonriendo. Entonces ella se paró y me abrazó con fuerza.

-Hecho- y salió danzando del cuarto con una sonrisa, para terminar de arreglar la sala.

Esa sería una noche larga y divertida.

Luego de unos minutos de mirarme al espejo tratando de encontrar en aquel reflejo, algo que me hiciera acordar a la verdadera yo, entró mi madrina y tía, Rosalie.

-Ya llegaron todos los invitados corazón, en 10 minutos debes bajar- Y claro que ella estaba despampanante, mirándome con esa sonrisa, semejante al de una madre mirando a su hija. Es que yo era como su hija y ella era como mi segunda madre.

- Gracias tía… llegó Jake, ¿verdad?- y pude adivinar que me puse roja de la vergüenza al preguntar eso, con temor de que la respuesta sea un no.

-Sí, corazón, el chucho ya llegó- dijo ella con tono de fastidio. La presencia de Jake a veces la molestaba… bueno en realidad le molestaba que yo siempre estuviera hablando o pensando en Jake, pero ella en el fondo lo quería. Lo sé porque ella una vez me lo dijo y lo recuerdo muy claro:

_-Tía… porque tu odias tanto a Jake?- pregunté con mi voz aniñada cuando tenía dos años y aparentaba 4._

_-Yo no lo odio corazón. Lo quiero a mi manera. Admito que antes lo odiaba, pero pasar tanto tiempo con él, y ver como te cuida, me hace dar cuenta de que, a pesar de ser un perro oloroso, el te adora- dijo ella acariciándome el cabello y mirándome a los ojos con ese amor de madre con el que siempre me miraba._

Yo me había jurado a mí misma esperar a que Jake me dijera que él estaba imprimado de mí. Era mi propio secreto y lo guardaba con recelo en mi corazón. Sabía que Jake todavía transitaba por la etapa de "mejor amigo" y que pronto pasaría a la etapa de "pareja romántica" aunque decirlo de esa manera sonaba muy frío. Yo esperaría a que Jake cambiara de opinión por sí solo. Yo no iba a intentar cambiársela. El tenía que enamorarse de mí por quien era y no por quien aparentaba ser. Aunque en ese momento yo no era muy yo que digamos. Que ironía ¿cierto?

Escuché los pasos de unos tacones y de unos zapatos acercándose y supe que se trataba de mis padres. Escuché los tres golpes en la puerta y dije:

-Pasen- Vi a mi madre, que se veía hermosa con su vestido color crema y a mi padre, que estaba muy elegante con su traje. Fácilmente podían hacerse pasar por mis hermanos.

-Te ves preciosa cariño- dijo mi mamá abrazándome con dulzura. Sabía que si ella hubiera podido, ya hubiera estado llorando desconsoladamente. Se escuchaba la emoción y la añoranza en su voz.

-Estas hermosa princesa- dijo mi papá dándome un beso en la coronilla y abrazándome.

-Gracias- digo correspondiéndoles el abrazo. A pesar de que su temperatura era más fría que la mía, me tranquilizaba sentirla.

-Cuanto haz crecido cariño-dijo mi mamá sentándose en la cama y escondiendo su cara entre sus manos- ¿Cuando dejé que te me escaparas de las manos?-

-Mamá, solo crecí. Aunque un poco más rápido de lo normal- dije con culpa, sintiendo que yo debería haber crecido normalmente. Me senté al lado de ella y la abrasé.

-Sabes que tu madre y yo agradecemos el poder verte crecer. No importa cuan rápido lo hagas. Solo importa que estamos ahí para ayudarte- Mamá se incorporó, me miró a los ojos y tomó entre sus manos el collar que ella me había regalado mi primera navidad.

-Te amamos cariño. Más que a nuestra propia vida- sentí sus brazos rodeándome y cerré los ojos, sintiéndome protegida.

Escuchamos unos golpes en la puerta y los tres nos levantamos sabiendo que era la hora de bajar.

Escuchamos el murmullo de los invitados y comencé a sentir un calor en mi estomago y en mis mejillas. Estaba poniéndome nerviosa. Escuché una canción en el piano y los tres comenzamos a bajar las escaleras (si, adivinaron. Me sentía súper ridícula. Ni que fuera la princesa de Mónaco)

* * *

**Jacob P.O.V**

Inhala, exhala, Inhala, exhala… ¡Por mi Ephraim Black y todos mis ancestros! ¿Esa chica es enserio Nessie? Quiero decir, siempre fue preciosa y me gusta más su estilo común, pero jamás me había dado cuenta del cuer… mejor piensa en otra cosa Jacob Black… Edward te esta mirando con esa mirada asesina con la que no quieres que te mire.

¿Desde cuando pienso así de Nessie? Es decir… va a llegar el momento en el que la ame como mi pareja… pero ella todavía es pequeña y no puedo pensar en ella como una mujer. Tengo que esperar a que tenga al menos 16 años. Para ese entonces creo que ya voy a estar muriendo si no puedo pensar en ella como más que mi mejor amiga. Además Edward va a estar vigilando mis pensamientos como un halcón. ¿Es que acaso no puedo tener pensamientos privados ni como humano? Maldición… me volvió a mirar. Mejor callo mis pensamientos… Así esta mejor.

Me acerqué a Seth que ya se había comido dos bandejas enteras de bocadillos.

-Oye hermano. Deja algo para la población mundial- dije riéndome y haciendo reír a los demás lobos.

-Deja de molestar Jacob. ¿No entiendes que todavía necesito crecer?-

-Pues creo, y todos creemos que hace años que creciste hermanito- dijo Leah quitándole la bandeja de las manos y poniéndola en la mesa.

-Oye Jake… Nessie se acerca- dijo Embry mirándome burlonamente. Los demás, que no estaban imprimados se rieron de mi expresión de: soy-el-idiota-más-grande-del-mundo-y-me-encanta- y yo me acerqué a ella.

Se veía simplemente despampanante. Mi corazón se desbocó al verla corriendo hacia mí y yo abrí mis brazos esperándola. En una sincronía perfecta ella calló a mis brazos y comencé a sentir ese calor tan acogedor que siempre me había provocado.

Sentir ese calor era similar al paraíso

-¡Vinieron!- Gritó ella besándome la mejilla. Corrección… sentir su calor era MEJOR… muchísimo mejor que estar en el paraíso.

-No nos lo perderíamos por nada del mundo… ¿o acaso creías que no íbamos a venir?- Ella se rió de su pequeño error y se soltó del abrazo, al mismo tiempo que yo, para saludar a los demás.

-Oye Nessie… ¿acaso la adivina colmillos te transformó en su discípula de la moda?- **_Estúpido_** Seth y sus **_estúpidos_** comentarios. Escuché la risa de Nessie y me corregí a mí mismo por decirle **_estúpido_** a Seth. Gracias a él, había escuchado el sonido de su risa.

-No se burlen. Por poco me amenaza con un cuchillo… odio este vestido-dijo ella tratando de acomodárselo porque al ser tan ajustado se le subía.

-Discúlpenme… debo seguir saludando- Sentí el calor de su mano sobre mi mejilla y pude escuchar su melodiosa voz claramente en mi mente diciendo: **_Estúpida_** fiesta.

Pude ver que saludaba a Charlie, a Sue y a Billy con un gran abrazo y comenzaron a charlar por unos minutos. Pude ver esa expresión de nerviosismo con la que Charlie miraba a Sue cada vez que veía lo extraña que resultaba ser Nessie para él.

Luego de despedirse de su abuelo con un abrazo cariñoso, se dirigió hacia Carmen y la abrazó. Ella y Carmen tenían un vínculo de amistad muy especial. Saludo a Tania, a Kate, a Garret y a Eleazar con efusividad. Se notaba que estaba contenta de verlos.

Luego fue a saludar a los irlandeses. Se veía de lejos que la pelirroja… creo que se llamaba Maggie… estaba emocionada al ver a Nessie. Saludo a Liam y a… Siobhan… si era Siobhan… con emoción y luego a las amazonas y Nahuel, con un poco de nerviosismo.

Después de unos minutos en los que ella siguió saludando y yo comiendo algunos bocadillos con la manada, me encontré con que sus tíos ya le estaban dando los regalos.

-Oh, tíos… ¡es genial la bicicleta!... la adoro… ¡muchísimas gracias!- y salió corriendo a abrazar a sus tíos Alice y Jasper.

-Sabía que te iba a gustar campeona. Alice quería comprarte ropa y yo una moto pero tu padre me lo prohibió y además se que prefieres las bicicletas- La bici era de color marfil y con el asiento y el manubrio recubiertos de cuero marrón. Típicos colores que le gustan al duende adivino.

Vi a sus tíos Emmet y Rosalie darle un pequeño paquete y me imaginé lo que era.

Nessie sacó un pequeño collar de plata con un dije en forma de mariposa y le pidió, emocionada, a su tío, que se lo ponga. Les agradeció con un gran abrazo y vi que sus padres y su abuelo Charlie se acercaron a ella con una gran caja.

Ella lo abrió con decisión y al ver lo que había ahí adentro, pegó el grito en el cielo.

-**OOOOHHH POR DIOOOOOSS. NO LO PUEDO CREER**- y sacó una guitarra que parecía tener algo escrito.

-¡La guitarra autografiada por Los Beatles en 1963!... Es casi única en el mundo-Tocó sus cuerdas con adoración y salió despegada a abrazarlos a los tres. Luego de miles de gracias, sus abuelos se acercaron a ella y le dieron un sobre. Nessie lo abrió y sorprendida se encontró con 2 boletos de avión a la isla Esme. Sus abuelos dijeron que ella podía usarlos cuando quisiera y que no había fecha límite.

Me dí cuenta de que era mi turno y me puse nervioso, sabiendo que mi regalo no era tan caro ni lujoso como los demás.

Me acerqué a ella al tiempo que todos se alejaban para charlar con los demás.

-Feliz cumpleaños pequeña- En ese momento, al verla tan hermosa, llamarla pequeña se me hizo un tanto extraño, pero traté de no pensar en eso.

-Gracias Jake- Vi su hermosa sonrisa asomándose por sus labios y sentí ganas de decirle toda la verdad en ese momento.

-Em… lo hice yo mismo- Le entregue el paquete y lo abrió diciendo: sabes que no tenías que regalarme nada. Al ver lo que era vi su mirada enternecerse. Me era tan fácil saber lo que ella pensaba o sentía.

Vio el álbum de fotos que le hice y sonrió sentándose en el sillón al mismo tiempo que yo. Tenía fotos nuestras, y de ella con sus padres, tíos y abuelos. Todas eran desde sus primeros días hasta pocas semanas atrás.

Vio una foto suya con su tío Emmet en la que los dos estaban haciendo poses de súper héroes cuando ella tenía dos años y se rió. Otra que nos habían sacado a nosotros dos durmiendo en el piso del living cuando ella parecía tener 7 años. Los dos nos reímos de las fotos y recordamos lo que había pasado antes de sacárnosla.

-Recuerdo que luego de vencer al tío Emmet en las carreras el juró vengarse- y ella estalló en risas al igual que yo.

-Si… y lo peor era que todos los días te jugaba carreras y jamás pudo ganarte- los dos volvimos a reír mirando la foto en la que ella estaba siendo levantada por todos y su tío Emmet miraba a la cámara con enojo.

Pasamos a la siguiente hoja y vimos una foto grupal en la que Edward estaba completamente pintado de verde. Los dos volvimos a estallar en risas

-¡El día de los inocentes!-gritó recordando la broma que le gastamos a su padre cuando ella aparentaba 10 años.

-Recuerdo que también engañamos a Rose diciendo que Emmet se había ido con una modelo Sueca- los dos reímos al recordar el castigo de dos semanas que nos dieron: sin videojuegos, ni golosinas. Ese si que fue un castigo. En ese entonces éramos completamente adictos a las golosinas.

Luego de terminar de ver el álbum los dos nos volteamos a vernos. Me sonrió como siempre lo hacía y yo hice lo mismo.

-Este es el mejor regalo de todos Jake… y lo digo enserio- Y sin saber porqué, le creía. Sentía que era verdad.

-Creí que la guitarra lo era-dije riendo. Ella tomo mi cara entre sus manos y yo cerré los ojos sintiendo su calidez y esperando escuchar su voz en mi mente.

**_Siempre me gustaron las cosas hechas por uno mismo… y más los regalos. Me hace sentir especial. Además hay un dicho que dice: una imagen vale más que mil palabras… Aunque en este caso: Un álbum de fotos vale más que mil guitarras autografiadas por los Beatles._**

Pasamos el rato charlando y jugando a nuestros típicos juegos de: quien se ríe primero, o, quien aguanta más la respiración. Cosas que a los demás les podían parecer aburridos, pero cualquier cosa con ella era divertida.

Luego de que ella me ganara en "quien se ríe primero", su padre la invitó a bailar el vals.

Yo la miré bailar con todos sus familiares. Parecía una bailarina profesional. Luego de bailar con Emmet, llegó mi turno.

Sentí un calor recorriéndome el estómago y tomé torpemente su cintura con mi mano izquierda, y, con la derecha, su mano derecha. En el momento en el que bajé la mirada hasta sus ojos, no pensé en más que en ella. No pude despegar mis ojos de los suyos y tampoco ella pudo. Sentía diferentes tipos de calores recorriéndome el estómago: de nervios, de felicidad, de miedo, de emoción. Seguimos bailando sincronizadamente sin siquiera percatarnos de que la música ya había cambiado. Nadie se atrevió a interrumpirnos.

Todos nos miraban embelezados. No sentimos nada… no escuchamos más que el latido de nuestros corazones. Apoyó su cabeza sobre mi pecho y los dos cerramos los ojos al mismo tiempo. No supimos cuanto tiempo pasó. Tampoco nos importó…

Sentí una ráfaga de calor recorriéndome el cuerpo y me dí cuenta de que lo que sentía era algo nuevo. Era más fuerte que cualquier otra cosa. Me dí cuenta de las ganas que tenía de inclinarme a besarla y decirle cuanto la amaba. Tenía ganas de tenerla entre mis brazos hasta el fin de los tiempos y de no soltarla jamás.

_**Entonces, me dí cuenta de que me había enamorado de Nessie.**_

Antes de poder pensar en más que en eso, sentí una mano tocándome la espalda y los dos nos dimos vuelta al ver a Nahuel. Demonios… ese _**estúpido**_ arruinó nuestro momento.

-Disculpa, me preguntaba si podía bailar contigo Renesmee- Gruñí por lo bajo y la miré a los ojos. Con solo verlos unos segundos, me dí cuenta de la decepción que ellos irradiaban. Sentí mi corazón explotar al darme cuenta de que ella tampoco quería separarse de mí.

-Claro, Nahuel, será un placer- pude distinguir la mentira en su voz y me alejé un poco mirándolos fijamente. Pude ver que él le hablaba y ella intentaba parecer interesada en lo que el decía. Me paré cerca de Edward y vi esa expresión de voy-a-matarte-con-mi-mirada. Estaba mirando fijamente a Nessie y Nahuel y pude adivinar que estaba leyendo los pensamientos de él.

-¿Pasa algo?-pregunté preocupado de lo que Nahuel le pudiera hacer a Nessie.

-No te preocupes-

Seguí mirando a Nessie. Mire sus ojos... No había rastro de la expresión que siempre tenía al verme… esa expresión de… ¿amor? De solo pensarlo mi corazón pareció dar miles de giros en el mismo lugar.

Miré sus labios y en ellos se asomaba una sonrisa falsa, muy diferente a la que siempre me dedicaba a mí, la cual era siempre dulce y sincera. Pude ver la incomodidad que ella sentía ante el acercamiento entre ellos. ¿Por que demonios Nahuel la acercaba a sí mismo?

¿Por qué la miraba como si quisiera?…. Diaj… de solo pensarlo se me revolvía el estomago y me daban ganas de asesinarlo… ¿como si quisiera… desnudarla… con la mirada? ¿Por qué le hablaba al oído? Nadie más que su familia o yo podía hablarle al oído. ¿Porque yo sentía ganas de destrozarlo con mis garras y de quemarlo vivo?

Vi el rostro de Nessie tomar una expresión sorprendida, incrédula y enojada al ver a Nahuel

Miré a Edward tratando de saber que era lo que pasaba y vi una sonrisa cruzarle por el rostro.

Sin previo aviso se escucho un fuerte: _**SNAAAP**_. Y miré de donde había provenido el sonido.

Allí estaba Nessie con la mano levantada y Nahuel tomándose la mejilla con sus dos manos.

-Pues veo que pasar tiempo con tu padre te ha hecho cambiar de opinión acerca de esos experimentos- Me acerqué a ella y la abracé, protegiéndola de Nahuel.

Comencé a temblar y me acerqué a él gruñendo. Los de la manada rápidamente se pusieron al lado mío mirándolo como si fueran a asesinarlo, pero conteniéndome. Toda la familia de Nessie se puso a mi lado en posición de ataque.

-Creo que será mejor que te vallas Nahuel- dijo Carlisle tratando de suavizar las cosas. Me sorprendí al ver que Jasper no intentaba calmar la situación con su poder de Friki.

Los vampiros del amazonas comenzaron a gritarle a Nahuel en portugués (cosa que no pude entender nada) y se fueron pidiendo disculpas a Carlisle y a Renesmee por el comportamiento de Nahuel.

Al cabo de unos minutos la situación se relajó y me acerqué a Nessie.

-¿Que fue lo que te dijo el idiota ese?- Nessie no contestó, solo se limitó a abrazarme y entonces Edward me dejó todo en claro:

-Le pidió que lo ayudara a experimentar con los híbridos- En su rostro se reflejaba esa expresión asesina. Pude adivinar que estaba por correr a buscar a Nahuel

-¿Pero… que tiene de malo eso?-

-Que le preguntó si podía prestarse para concebir un hijo de él- …

**5 minutos después:**

**-TE VOY A MATAR-** grité fuera de mis casillas peleando con Nahuel. Escuché griteríos y siseos. A mí lado se me sumaron Seth, Jasper, Emmet y Edward que comenzaron a golpearlo de la misma forma brutal en la que yo lo hacía.

Luego de media hora de pelear, Carslile logró tranquilizarnos. Los dejamos ir con la condición de que jamás volvieran.

Por suerte Nessie no estaba enojada conmigo. Al contrario, estaba feliz de que yo estuviera bien y de que le hubiera dado una lección al idiota ese...

**ESTUPIDO NAHUEL**

* * *

JAJAJAJA.. me encantó el hecho de que el estupido reinara el capitulo :P... si ya se que no es mi mejor capítulo..peor comprendan.. es larguisimo y encima son las 2 y 29 ..mmmm.. ahora ya no... 2 y 30 de la mañana y tengo mucho sueñooooo .. si sii.. ya se: LAURA ESTE ES EL PEOR CAPITULO HASTA AHORA .. me van a decir todos y yo voy a decir: NO ME MAATEEENN.. (acoto que ahora son 2 y 31) YO SOY BUENA.. y bueno sii.. me meresco la gullotina.. pero como esta prohibido no se puedeee 2 y 32 de la mañanaaa..

Bueno pasando a los agradecimientos: GRAAACIAS A LOS QUE LEEN MI FIC A LOS QUE COMENTAN A LOS QUE ME HACEN SU AUTORA FAVORITA A LOS QUE ME AGREGAN A SU HISTORIA FAVORITA.. ALOS QUE LES GUSTA MI FIC.. A LOS QUE NO .. A LOS QUE (2 y 33 muchachos) PERDON.. A LOS QUE LO ODIAN.. A LOS QUE PIENSAN QUE TENGO PROBLEMAS MENTALES SERIOS.. Y POR SUPUESTO..(2 y 34) A MI MAMI Y A MI PAPI :B (que sin ellos esto no hubiera sido posible) T_T que emocioonn

bueno enserio muchisimas gracias a todos :D tengo 42 REVIEWSSS WOO.. (2 y 35).. OOOOOHOOOOOOO

GRACIAS ESPECIALES A ABY QUE ME COMENTO ASI RE LAR(2 y 36)GOO.. es divertido que te comenten asi re largoo :P jajaja

NOTICIA DE ULTIMO MOMENTO: tengo un mes de vacaciones porque la gripe porcina parece vanzar mucho en mi pais.. y les digoo... ODIO ESOO.. (2y37) porque hay un monton de enfermos.. todos estamos asustados ¬¬ y mi mamá no me deja ver la era del hielo y ahora no puedo ir al matineeee :... bueno pero la cosa es peor.. CAPAZ QUE NO PUEDA VER HARRY POTTER Y EL MISTERIO DEL PRIN(2 y 38)CIPEEEE AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH matameeeeeeeeee :( por suerte las clases se suspendieron

bueo dejando de lado el martirio de mi existencia 8-)...

espero que les guste este cap y que los disfruten

REVIEWENME MUCHOOO..

les desea suerte y mucha salud...

lauu :D


	12. Terror

**Cap 12: Terror**

**Jake P. O. V  
**

¡Uff! Por fin puedo acelerar. Estúpidos policías… sin ofender a Charlie, pero es que son tan fastidiosos. Solo porque ellos están cerca tengo que aparentar ser un "buen ciudadano".

Debo llegar temprano a lo de Nessie así podemos ir a almorzar a la Push.

Sip… Todos los meses Nessie y yo almorzamos en la Push con la manada de Sam, la mía (si… ser un Alfa es un fastidio ¿no creen?), Sue, Billy y… si, Charlie.

Aunque no lo crean Charlie decidió no hablar del tema y hacer como que nada pasó. Claro que a veces se pone nervioso cuando surge algún problema o alguno de nosotros habla acerca de las manadas. También le resulta extraño que Nessie tenga tan solo 10 años y parezca de 17. Digamos que Charlie es un hombre fuerte y no quiere tener nada que ver con la "magia" y todas esas cosas, así que hace oídos sordos e intenta evadir la verdad.

Después de unos minutos, llegué a lo de Nessie y me atendió la rubia oxigenada

-Hola chucho… Nessie esta en su cuarto- dijo mostrándome las escaleras con una mano mientras se miraba las uñas desinteresada.

-Hola Barbie- dije haciéndole una seña de saludo con la mano. Me estaba dirigiendo a las escaleras cuando pude escuchar, claramente, el comienzo de una canción de Los Beatles desde el cuarto de Nessie:

It feels so right now, hold me tight (Se siente tan bien ahora, abrázame fuerte)  
Tell me I'm the only one (Dime que soy la única)  
And then I might (Y entonces, talvez)  
Never be the lonely one. (No sea la solitaria)

Comencé a subirlas y escuché también la voz de ella cantando sobre la canción.

**So hold me tight, (Asi que abrázame fuerte)  
tonight, tonight, (Esta noche, esta noche)  
It's you, (Eres tu)  
You you you. (Tu, tu, tu)**

Cuando llegué al pasillo vi que la puerta del cuarto de Nessie estaba entre-abierta. Mire por la pequeña abertura y pude ver un destello del cabello de ella, bailando por el viento. Abrí la puerta por completo y la pude ver a ella de espaldas a la puerta, bailando al son de la música. Parecía no de darse cuenta de mi presencia, y lo único que pude hacer fue apoyarme en el marco y mirarla.

Era una situación muy graciosa. Ahí estaba ella bailando y cantando por la habitación con los ojos cerrados, con su remera manga corta, amarilla que tenía una gran carita feliz, y sus pantalones de pijama, blancos, largos y de lunares celestes y su cabello un poco alborotado. Se veía que apenas se había levantado.

**Hold me tight, (Abrázame fuerte)  
Let me go on loving you, (Déjame seguir amándote)  
Tonight tonight,( Esta noche, esta noche)  
Making love to only you, (Amarte solo a tí)**

**So hold me tight, (Así que abrázame fuerte)  
tonight, tonight, (Esta noche, esta noche)****It's you, (Eres tú)**

**You you you. (Tú, tú, tú)**

Tomó un peine de su escritorio y lo usó como "micrófono". ¿Es que acaso las adolescentes siempre hacen eso? Todas lo hacen. Pero Nessie es única, y su forma de hacerlo es simplemente perfecta y adorable. Sus movimientos… su rostro… su cabello danzando al aire… su tropezón contra una silla…. ¡Esperen!… ¡¿Tropezón contra una silla?!

Explico antes de que se alarmen:

Yo la estaba mirando, embelezado al ver tanta perfección en una sola persona, que no me dí cuenta de que ella había notado mi presencia. Entonces se dio vuelta y cuando me vio, dio dos pasos hacia atrás, sonrojándose y tropezando contra una silla, por lo tanto cayendo sentada al piso.

De repente… comencé a reír

**Don't know what it means to hold you tight (No sabes lo que significa abrazarte fuerte)  
Being here alone tonight with you, (Estar aqui solos esta noche)  
It feels so right now. (Se siente tan bien ahora**

**Hold me tight,  
Tell me I'm the only one,  
And then I might,  
Never be the only one,**

**So hold me tight,  
tonight, tonight,  
It's you,  
You you you.**

-¡¿De que te ríes Jacob Black?!-gritó ella tratando de parecer enojada. Eso me hizo caer al piso de la risa. Ella se levantó, tomó una de sus almohadas y comenzó a pegarme.

-¡Podrías haber golpeado la puerta!-siguió tratando de parecer enojada y yo no paraba de reír. Me levanté en medio de sus golpes y comencé a hacerle cosquillas. Ella entonces estalló en risas también. Comenzamos una guerra de cosquillas y almohadonzazos.

-Te crees que fue muy divertido ¿Eh?- dijo ella pegándome con un almohadón. Yo la levanté en mis hombros como si fuera una bolsa de papas y ella comenzó a reír.

-Fue divertido ver tú cara cuando te agarré haciéndote la gran estrella pop- entonces reí y ella me golpeó en la espalda.

**Don't know what it means to hold you tight,  
Being here alone tonight with you,  
It feels so right now.**

**Hold me tight,  
Let me go on loving you,  
Tonight, tonight,  
Making love to only you,**

**So hold me tight,**

**Tonight, tonight,  
It's you,  
You you you.**

Comencé a dar vueltas en el mismo lugar para marearla y caí rendido, al suelo con ella, en el momento que terminó la canción.

Reímos como locos y Rosalie entró a la habitación.

-Oigan… ¿podrían bajar el volumen? Estoy en medio de algo importante- Cuando cerró la puerta tras de sí, volvimos a estallar en risas.

Nessie dio vuelta su rostro hacia mí y la miré a los ojos en el momento en el que ella cantó con su melodiosa voz:

_So hold me tight… tonight… tonight… It's you… You, you, you.

* * *

_

**Nessie P. O. V**

Sentí la adrenalina corriendo por mis venas. Salte a la rama del árbol más cercano y corrí hasta su punta para saltar al que estaba en frente mío. Me agarré fuerte del tronco y comencé a trepar hasta llegar a la punta. Pude ver el bosque en toda su inmensidad a la vez que salte al otro árbol con la agilidad de un felino.

Salté de árbol en árbol, trepando, corriendo como una chita.

Vi al lobo rojizo corriendo en el suelo y pude sentir un sonido parecido a una risa saliendo de su hocico. Salte hacia abajo cayendo en el tronco de un pino, mirando hacia el suelo. Bajé, como un gato lo hace al bajar de un árbol y salte al suelo, cayendo con mis brazos y mis piernas. Me enderecé y corrí cerca del lobo rojizo.

Salté sobre una gran roca en el camino. Toqué su punta para impulsarme, a la vez que el lobo se acercó al lugar donde yo iba a caer. Sentí el aire recorriendo mi cuerpo. Me sentí libre... como si pudiera volar y escapar de cualquier lugar. Caí sobre el lomo de aquel lobo y volvió a hacer ese ruido parecido a una risa.

Toqué su cabeza mostrándole ese sentimiento de libertad, la adrenalina embriagándome.

Entonces el lobo saltó sobre otra roca en el camino y volví a sentirlo. Quería estar en una montaña rusa con miles de vueltas. Quería caer sobre el acantilado de la Push. Sentía esa necesidad de tener emociones fuertes y caídas repentinas llenas de vueltas y giros.

Jake comenzó a aminorar el paso y supe que habíamos llegado.

Vi la playa con sus inmensas rocas y divisé a un grupo de personas sentadas en la arena. Escuché sus risas y supe que eran ellos. Comencé a sentir esos olores mezclados. Bosque, playa, roble… esos olores que tanto los caracterizaban y me sentí como en casa

-¡Oigan! Ahí llegan Jake y Nessie- Pude escuchar la voz de Paul llamando a los demás. Se acercó a Rachel y la abrazó. Pude ver su pancita de embarazada y sonreí. Se veían tan felices. Jake no podía esperar a ser tío. Por suerte el bebé no iba a tardar más de unos días en nacer.

Vi a Seth jugando con el hijo de Sam, Teddy, que tenía tan solo 5 años y a Leah, haciéndole una trenza a la hermana mayor de Ted, Molly de 8, que hablaba y hablaba sin parar.

Me bajé del lomo de Jake y me alejé corriendo hacia mi abuelo, que al verme, abrió sus brazos para abrazarme. Charlie no había podido ver a Jake como lobo de nuevo, por suerte.

-¿Como estas pequeña?- sentí su voz jubilosa. Verme lo hacía feliz al igual que a mí.

-Genial abuelo- le di un beso en la mejilla y me dispuse a saludar a todos los demás.

Cuando me senté con Leah para terminar de hacerle las trenzas a Molly, Jake llegó corriendo en su forma humana. Definitivamente el pelo corto lo hacía ver **MUY** sexy. Sí, lo admito: Jake es sexy… y mucho.

Se acercó a saludar a sus hermanas Rachel y Rebecca y luego a sus amigos.

-¡Hermano!- gritaron Seth y Quill al unísono. Se saludaron en su forma "masculina" (ustedes saben… apretón de manos, choque de hombros, golpes fuertes en las espaldas)

-¿Qué hay de nuevo?- pregunto el sonriendo fugazmente.

Estar con sus amigos lo hacía feliz, lo hacía sentirse un adolescente rebelde que podía hacer cualquier cosa. Si me preguntan como lo sabía no les podría contestar. A veces me siento de la forma que Jake lo hace.

-Lo de siempre- comenzaron a contar una historia que incluían cosas con un bar, muchas chicas y Jane y Claire muy celosas.

-Es increíble lo rápido que pasó el tiempo. Claire ya tiene 15 años-dijo Quill mirando hacia la mesa. Claire recién había llegado.

Cuando sus miradas se encontraron, el rostro de Claire se transformó en un poema. Se podía sentir el amor que irradiaban. Lastima que Quill iba a esperar unos años para decirle la verdad… aunque sospeché que Claire ya lo sabía.

Corrieron a abrazarse y no pude evitar sentir ternura por ellos. Claire era completamente hermosa. Tenía ojos almendrados de color verde oliva. Era delgada y parecía un poco débil, aunque sabía que tenía un carácter fuerte. Su cabello era lacio, largo, negro y brillante. Le llovía como una cascada sobre la espalda. Era una chica muy inteligente y llena de vida.

-¡Chicos!- gritó ella corriendo a abrazarnos a todos. Seth silbó cuando ella lo abrazó y ella se rió. Quill le pegó en la cabeza a Seth… ya era rutina.

-Claire- dijo Seth con una voz de "seductor" mientras la señalaba y silbaba. Le guiñó un ojo ganándose un golpe de Quill y de Jake. Todos reímos. Era la típica broma entre Seth y Claire.

-¡Hola guapo!- dijo ella devolviéndole el guiño. Y así siguieron bromeándose haciéndonos reír a todos, hasta a Quill, que no le molestaban esas bromas, porque al final del día, el era quien ganaba todas las miradas de Claire.

-¿Ya almorzamos mami? - preguntó molly tomando sus trencitas en sus manos.

-No cariño. Es muy temprano. En un par de horas comeremos-dijo Emily dándole un beso en la frente

Antes de darme cuenta, Embry había llegado. Cuando Molly lo vio, se olvidó completamente de la comida y corrió para abrazarlo. En el momento en el que Embry posó su mirada en Molly, me acorde de la mirada que Jake me dedicaba a mí cuando era más pequeña… esa mirada de hermano mayor… esa mirada de adoración.

Embry se había imprimado de Molly en el momento en que la vio.

Sam al enterarse quiso matarlo, pero luego entendió que no podía hacer nada, y que si hubiera sido él, jamás podría soportar que le quitaran a su imprimada.

Ver a Embry tan feliz y jovial era reconfortante, te hacía sentir esa felicidad que irradiaba. Era como si él tuviera el don del tío Jasper y te pudiera transmitir la felicidad que sentía.

Cuando Embry dejó de abrazar a Molly, me acerqué a saludarlo. El sonrió al verme. Quill, Embry y Seth eran como mis mejores amigos, ademas de Jake, aunque yo tenía a Jake en otro plano.

-¡Nessie!- nos abrazamos y pude ver la mirada recelosa de Molly. Cuando me alejé de él le guiñé un ojo a Molly y ella me sonrió, dándose cuenta de que jamás tocaría a SU Embry.

-Embry, ¡veo que por fin apareciste!-dije sonriendo. Jake, Claire, Seth y Quill se acercaron a hablar con nosotros, y cuando Jake se acercó a mí, sentí ese extraño vacío agradable en el estomago que siempre sentía cuando él estaba cerca. Uno puede pensar en esa sensación como algo malo, pero yo siempre lo sentía cuando él estaba cerca, también cuando se alejaba, pero ese vacío no era para nada agradable.

Estuvimos hablando un rato, cuando sentimos un grito desesperado y mucha gente acercándose al lugar de donde provenía.

Cuando nos dimos vuelta, pudimos ver a Rachel con una expresión de _terror_ y con la pollera mojada…

Rachel iba a dar a luz

-Dios mío, Dios mío… ¿Qué hago? ¿Que hago?- decía Rachel mientras todos ayudábamos a Paul a buscar las cosas necesarias para llevarla al hospital.

Jake y yo sosteníamos las manos de Rachel y les juro que hubiera preferido que una máquina aplanadora me pisar los dedos antes que tener mi mano entre la de ella. Esa mujer si que tenía fuerza… y estaba muy nerviosa.

-Tranquila Rach… en unos minutos vamos al hospital- dijo Jake para tranquilizarla, entonces ella dio un grito de dolor y apretó con más fuerza nuestras manos.

-¿Qué fue eso?-dije yo con miedo. Jamás había estado en un trabajo de parto.

-Una contracción… ¡Dios como duele!… ¿Donde esta Paul?… ¡¡¡si no viene en este instante lo mataré!!!- gritó ella para que Paul escuchara. Rebecca se acercó a nosotros y comenzó a instruirla

-Recuerda hermana... inhala... exhabla... inhala... exhala-

-¡Aquí estoy, aquí estoy!- se podía ver el _terror_ en su rostro. Los dos estaban asustados.

Cuando él la levantó en sus brazos pude ver como ella se tranquilizaba.

El la llevó en sus brazos hasta el auto y los demás arrancaron sus autos para el hospital. Jake y yo nos íbamos a ir con ella y con Paul.

Cuando estábamos por llegar al hospital mire a Jacob y su sonrisa me deslumbró.

Le sonreí en respuesta y le mostré mediante mi don, la felicidad que sentía por él, por Rachel y por Paul. El acarició mi mano y un escalofrío recorrió mi espalda. Ese simple contacto me hizo sentir en el cielo más alto. Entonces él sonrió de nuevo y dijo:

-Voy a ser tío…- Yo no pude contener una sonrisa más grande.

* * *

LLEGUE A LOS 50 REVIEWS! YAYYYY jajaja.. bueno como veran.. aca ven el proposito del titulo de mi fic.. **_Hold me tight_ es una canción de los beatles (pueden escuchar tambien la version de la pelicula Across the universe.. la canta evan rachel wood.. y para que sepan esa chica actuo con Nikki Reed (Rosalie obvio) en una peli que se llama "A los 13" o algo asii) y que significa Abrazame fuerte**.. querí hacer que Nessie bailara como una adolescente alocada porque.. a pesar de ser mitad vampiro con padres tios y abuelos vampiros y amigos que se transforman en lobos.. ella es normal.. bueno noo.. pero me refiero a que hace las locuras que una adolescente hace.. y diganme.. nunca bailaron alocadamente escuchando una cancion que les apasionaa?.. yo con esta cancion sii jaja

yyy ademas Jake es tiooo wiii.. porfin van a tener un hijo/a paul y Rachel :P

bueno espero que les guste.. MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LOS REVIEWS Y POR AYUDARME A LLEGAR A LOS 50 :D

DEJEN MUCHOS REVIEWS :D (asi la escritora se va a sentir muuuy feliz y va a tene run capitulo prontitoo)

les desea suerte (y que no les atrazen harry potter como me lo atrazaron a mi : TODO POR LA GRIPEEE.. tengo que esperar al 23... DIOOS.. MATENMEE.. ESTO ES UN MARTIRIOOOO)

Lau :D

* * *


	13. Pequeña

Cap 13: Pequeña

-¡No Renesmee, definitivamente no!- dijo mi _comprensivo_ padre a mi petición

-Papá ¡ni siquiera te pido un auto carísimo! Solo te pido la camioneta Volkswagen de 1960- dije ya harta de tener que soportar las inquisitivas miradas de todos los del instituto al ver el Porsche amarillo de tía Alice o el convertible rojo de tía Rose.

-¡Tienes 11 años Renesmee, no puedes manejar!- Estábamos en el medio del living.

-¡Pero aparento 18 y tengo la capacidad mental de una persona de 18!- Estaba harta de que todos me trataran como la indefensa princesita.

-Edward, sabes que ella ya no puede anda yendo en su bicicleta, necesita un auto- dijo mi mamá acariciando su brazo.

-No dejes que te compre con su mirada. Ela puede ir fácilmente a donde quiera. Se lo puede pedir a sus tíos, o a nosotros. Hasta a Jacob-

-Pues para tu información, desearía poder manejarme por mi cuenta-

- Mira Renesmee, esto es indiscutible, tú no tendrás un auto hasta no cumplir los 16 años-

-¡Pero papá…!- Ni siquiera me dejó terminar

-Nada de peros Renesmee, no voy a discutir algo contigo-

-¿Es que acaso no soy lo suficientemente grande para discutir?- puse las manos en mis caderas fulminándolo con mi mirada-

-Sabes que tiene razón, Edward- mi mamá volvió a defenderme- Ella necesita madurar- vi que su rostro se entristecía al darse cuenta de que yo quería madurar. Ella era la única que me defendía.

-Si quiere madurar, entonces que deje de encapricharse con algo que no va a tener- lo miré con furia.

-¡Esto no es un capricho papá! Solo porque tú no quieres ver que ya crecí me dices que es un capricho. ¡Necesito manejar!- Me miró con el mismo gesto que mi madre. Sabía que les dolía dejarme ir tan rápido.

- ¡Pues te faltan los años!- No me miró al decir eso.

-¡Pues tú tienes de sobra!- dije dándole la espalda y caminando hacia la cocina para tomar un poco de agua.

Se que mi respuesta fue incoherente, pero me estoy cansando. Todos me tratan como si tuviera 11 años. Es verdad que los tengo… pero por Dios… aparento 18 física y mentalmente.

-Mira princesa… se que quieres manejar y se que a todos les parece raro que te lleven a la escuela, pero eres _**pequeña**_- Ahí va de nuevo esa palabra… _**pequeña**_… la palabra que marca mi vida- y no te voy a dejar manejar hasta que no cumplas 16- Genial… ¡solo tengo que esperar 5 años!

Mire a mi papá y pensé claramente: Me voy a La Push… voy yo sola… caminando ¡Por que no tengo auto! Y me dirigí a la entrada principal.

-¡Tienes una bicicleta!-dijo el con una sonrisa de triunfo en su rostro. Pensé en mi amada bici y decidí usarla. Iba a llegar más tarde pero igual era temprano.

Me dirigí al garaje de la casa de mis abuelos (donde pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo) y busqué mi bici, mirando de soslayo el volvo de mi padre. Una vez que la encontré, me dirigí con ella hacia el bosque. Me subí, como hacía todos los días que iba a La Push a visitar a Jake y arranqué. En el momento en el que tomé equilibrio el manubrio se soltó y por ende, caí al suelo.

¡Maldición! Estúpida bicicleta. Tranquila Nessie… la usas siempre… es obvio que algo así tenía que pasar.

Dejé los restos de la bicicleta en el piso y me dirigí, corriendo a esa velocidad vampírica, a La Push.

Luego de correr unos largos minutos entre el bosque llegué al acantilado de La Push.

Le mandé un mensaje de texto a Jake para que viniera y lo esperé, mirando el horizonte.

Estaba enfurecida con el mundo. Quería irme más lejos. Quería irme por un tiempo a algún lugar remoto. Me acerqué a la punta del acantilado y mire hacia el agua.

Quería saltar de aquel acantilado. Quería liberarme… liberarme de mis padres… liberarme de las reglas… liberarme de aquella niña escondida en mi cuerpo de mujer.

Sabía que había peligro en hacerlo… sabía que podría lastimarme pero no me importó.

Pensé en que talvez me podrían descubrir, pero luego me dí cuenta de que mi padre no podía oír mis pensamientos hasta aquí y que mi tía Alice no podía ver mi futuro.

El viento movía mi cabello y azotaba mi vestido de playa blanco. Me alejé del borde y me senté en el suelo para quitarme las sandalias.

Dí unos pasos hacia atrás para impulsarme al saltar y comencé a correr. Sentí el miedo invadiendo mi cuerpo pero no paré.

Estaba por llegar al borde cuando unos brazos detuvieron mi salto.

Mire con susto a quien me había detenido y allí estaba Jake.

-¡¿Estas loca Nessie?! ¡¿Qué pensabas hacer?!- Vi el miedo y la furia reflejados en sus hermosos ojos.

-¡Pienso saltar!-dije enojada, soltándome y alejándome del borde.

-¡Pero claro que no lo harás!- dijo empujándome con suavidad hacia el lado contrario del acantilado.

-¡Tu no puedes prohibírmelo!- dije quitando sus brazos de mis hombros con brusquedad. Me miró extrañado y sentí culpa, pero no iba a rendirme.

-Tu madre saltó de ese acantilado y casi muere- dijo tratando de hacerme entrar en razón.

-Pues no murió y eso que era humana. Yo soy mitad vampiro y por si no lo sabías yo puedo tomar mis propias decisiones-

-¡Pues yo soy tu amigo y no te dejaré hacerlo!-

-No me importa si me dejas o no Jacob- el que hubiera usado su nombre completo le dolió. Yo misma lo pude sentir

-¡Pues te debe importar porque tú eres _**pequeña**_!...-

Esa fue la gota que rebalso el vaso…

Sentí mi cuerpo temblar de la rabia y la impotencia. Quería golpear a Jake por haberme dicho eso. El me veía como una _**pequeña **_niña… justo como me veían mis padres. Quería morderlo por haberme herido el orgullo, entonces lo golpeé en el pecho con furia, haciéndolo retroceder unos pasos por la fuerza.

-Siempre seré la _**pequeña**_ niña ¿no? Jamás nadie me verá como adulta. Jamás seré lo suficientemente grande para nadie… ni siquiera para ti. Tú me ves como una débil niñita que necesita que la protejan ¿no? Soy como tú hermana menor ¿verdad?- Me tomé el pelo con furia y mis ojos comenzaron a aguarse. Caminé de un costado a otro mientras el me escuchaba mirando hacia el suelo como si tuviera vergüenza de sí mismo.

-¿Acaso no te das cuenta de que crecí? No te parezco lo suficientemente madura como para tomar mis propias decisiones ¿verdad?- Dejé de caminar y me acerqué a el soltando las lagrimas de rabia.

-¿Acaso tengo el cuerpo de una niña de 11 años? Jamás te fijaste mí ¿verdad? Jamás me veras como la mujer que ahora soy. Porque a pesar de que hace años que espero a que te des cuenta… jamás lo haces. A pesar de que espero pacientemente a que me mires como una posible pareja, jamás lo haces- El me miro a los ojos en ese instante. La sorpresa en su rostro era fácil de descifrar.

-Si estas imprimado de mí, ¿porqué no me amas como yo lo hago? ¿Porque no te das cuenta de que hace años que vengo esperando que me mires y que te des cuenta que estoy enfrente tuyo?- Le reproché con la furia que invadía mi cuerpo

Entonces el alma se le cayó a los pies y la realidad lo golpeó.

-¿Tu… tu sabes lo de la imprimación?- Preguntó un tanto temeroso. Dió unos pasos hacia atrás, esperando la respuesta y luego se arrepintió. Tomó mi rostro entre sus manos y con ese simple contacto me tranquilice. Cerré los ojos soltando un par de lágrimas a la vez que asentía. El las limpió con suavidad y me besó la frente.

-Lo se desde hace 2 años… me di cuenta yo misma cuando te enfureciste con Kirk- Entonces soltó mi rostro con suavidad y miro a su alrededor, tratando de encontrar, en algún rincón, una respuesta a todas mis preguntas.

-Yo… iba a… decírtelo. Iba a esperar a que tuvieras una edad en la que tu padre no me asesinara. Hace tiempo que te veo Nessie… pero no hago nada porque sé que no es apropiado todavía- Solté otras lágrimas… ¿el quería esperar? ¿Qué era lo que él sentía? ¿Acaso me amaba como yo lo hacía? Ese pensamiento me dió esperanzas.

Tomé sus manos entre las mías y las acerqué a mi rostro. El lo acarició con suavidad y las lágrimas volvieron a caer.

-Solo quiero saber que sientes Jake… Dime que sientes- Rogué en medio de un llanto. El no dijo nada… Solo acercó mi rostro a su pecho y me dejé llevar por el ritmo de su corazón… mi melodía preferida.

-Lo que siento no… no se puede explicar con… palabras- Y su voz no era la de un Romeo tratando de enamorar a su Julieta… Su voz era sincera y real… la forma en que dijo esas palabras me hizo temblar

Entonces me alejé de su pecho y lo miré a los ojos. Acaricié su rostro y él me tomó por la cintura.

Me acercó a su rostro y juntamos nuestras frentes, pero no cerramos los ojos… solo nos perdimos en nuestras miradas.

Miré sus ojos y pude ver el amor inundándolos… un amor tan puro y único… un amor tan genuino y real que hizo mi corazón explotar.

Ya no había nada más que esconder...

Entonces sonreímos y _juntamos nuestros labios en un acto tan viejo como la humanidad… un acto tan hermoso… tan único… tan íntimo._

_No existió tierra bajo nuestros pies, ni aire dentro de nuestros pulmones… ya no había cielo ni luna ni estrellas… estábamos nosotros dos solos, flotando en el vacío… sostenidos por un mismo centro… unidos por lazos invisibles… _

* * *

El capítulo que estaba esperando subir... lo escribí hace dos días... tuve un arranque de inspiración al escuchar la cancion rose de titanic (la versión del piano)... espero que les guste como a mí...

gracias a todos por leer mi fic... espero que aquellos que lean este capítulo me dejen un review.. lo apreciaría mucho :).. porque este es mi capitulo preferido... hay algunos en los que escribi mejor... pero lo que pasa en este capítulo es lo que estuve esperando escribir..

Se la dedico a todos aquellos que lo lean :) todos se merecen una dedicatoria ¿no?

Laura...


	14. Tiempo

**Cap. 14: Tiempo**

Ahora sí que estaba en el cielo… No… el cielo es poco decir. Estaba en el paraíso… ¡No!… tampoco es suficiente. Digamos simplemente que ese era el mejor día de mi vida.

Estaba abrazada a Jacob. El me tenía agarrada a la cintura y yo rodeaba su cuello con mis brazos. Nos mirábamos a los ojos, sumergiéndonos en nuestros pensamientos, disfrutando de aquel momento.

Ninguno de los dos podía producir palabras. Lo que había pasado hacia apenas unos minutos… o talvez unas horas, había sido mágico.

Acerqué mis frente a la suya y volvimos a besarnos. Sentí miles de hormigas caminando sobre mi cuerpo, haciéndome cosquillas. Los pequeños choques eléctricos que invadían mi cuerpo, se juntaban con las mariposas que revoloteaban en mi estomago. En ese momento mi corazón estaba lleno y rebozaba de dicha. Podían chocar los planetas y jamás nos daríamos cuenta.

Acaricié su rostro y el me dedicó una sonrisa fugaz, una de esas sonrisas que aceleraban mi corazón. Amaba su sonrisa, amaba la forma en que sus ojos irradiaban esa felicidad cuando el sonreía, amaba sentir sus latidos acelerados juntándose con los míos, produciendo una melodía acompasada.

Le devolví la sonrisa y seguí acariciando su rostro, al mismo tiempo que el acariciaba mi cabello. Apoyé mi cabeza en su pecho y dejé que el _tiempo_ pasara.

No me dí cuenta del momento en que él me guió hasta el borde de aquel acantilado y me sentó a su lado.

Miramos el atardecer entre medio de besos y caricias silenciosas.

En el momento en que el sol terminó de esconderse, la realidad pincho aquel globo de alegría que me rodeaba… debía volver a casa.

Cerré los ojos al mismo tiempo que apoyé mi mejilla contra la suya con delicadeza. El tomó mi mano, la presionó contra su pecho y la acarició con dulzura. En ese momento, olvide hasta mi nombre.

-Jake… debo regresar- dije en un susurro. Nos separamos con delicadeza y nos miramos embobados, como los dos "adolescentes" enamorados que éramos. Vi una pizca de nerviosismo cruzando su rostro.

-No sin antes… responderme una pregunta- Bajó el rostro con un poco de vergüenza y lo volvió a levantar. Tenía los ojos cerrados y parecía que tenia algo de… ¿miedo?

-Yo… quería pedirte… que… hay dios… esto es más difícil de lo que parece- Tomó mi mano y pude sentir aquella electricidad que cruzaba por todo mi brazo.

-Me siento tonto- dijo en medio de una risa, y yo sonreí- Tu… ¿quieres ser… mi novia?- Entonces fuegos artificiales cruzaron los cielos, mi corazón comenzó a dar vueltas y vueltas, las mariposas luchaban por salir de mi estómago y sentí miles y miles de escalofríos recorriendo mi cuerpo. Sonreí como jamás lo había hecho, sintiendo, una felicidad completamente desconocida para mí.

-¡¡¡¡¡¡¡Si!!!!!!!- Y me lancé a sus brazos, besándolo… besando a mi novio. No lo podía creer… tantos años esperando. De repente sentí una ola de miedo… ¿Y si todo era un sueño? ¿Y si esto jamás había pasado y en realidad yo estaba durmiendo en mi cama?

Me abrace con fuerza a el y sentí su calor, solo unos grados mas altos que el mío, y me dí cuenta de que eso no era un sueño. El tomó mi rostro entre sus manos y me dio un tierno beso en la punta de mi nariz y luego yo hice lo mismo.

-¿Jake?...- pregunté abrazándome a su pecho y mirando el vacío.

* * *

**Jake P.O.V:**

Estaba abrazado a Nessie. Por fin le había podido decir todo sin tener miedo a perderla. Me sorprendí al enterarme que ella ya sabía de la imprimación, pero de lo que más me sorprendí fue de darme cuenta de que a ella le pareció natural.

Sentí el aroma de su cabello y lo bese. Estaba loco por ella. Ya no había vuelta atrás. Todo de ella me atraía. Ya no era un amor de amigos. Ahora cada vez que la veía mi corazón estaba completo, sentía retorcijones en el estómago y en lo único en lo que podía pensar era en besarla y tenerla en mis brazos por toda la eternidad.

- ¿Jake?- Me preguntó ella sacándome de mis pensamientos

-¿Si, Nessie?- Me sentía tranquilo. La tenía entre mis brazos, podía sentir su aroma y eso era lo único que necesitaba.

-¿Cuando le diremos de esto a mis padres?- Oh, oh… no había pensado en eso. Seguro que el chupasangre me iba a acogotar… y talvez Bella me iba a morder. _Se valiente Jacob Black… hazlo por Nessie._

-Pues… ¿ahora?-

-¡Genial! Seguro que van a estar emocionadísimos- dijo tomando mi mano y emprendiendo camino hacia su casa. Yo no podía decir nada. Estaba volando en las nubes en ese momento. Nessie era mía… para toda la eternidad y jamás iba a dejar que alguien le hiciera daño.

No supe como ni cuando llegamos. Solo vi la mansión de doc y comencé a sentir nauseas.

-¿Estas bien Jake?- pregunto Neisse mirándome preocupada y tomando mi cara entre sus delicadas manos. Yo sonreí para hacerla sentir mejor. Verla preocupada me mataba.

- Claro que si linda… solo necesito refuerzos- dije en mi tono de conquistador. Ella lanzó una melodiosa risa y luego de mirar hacia la casa me dio un beso fugaz en la boca.

Tomó mi mano y sentí que me relajaba. Nos acercamos a la casa y subimos las escaleras. Ella estaba más decidida que yo.

Abrió la puerta y entramos lentamente, tratando de no hacer ruido, aunque igual nos escucharían… estúpidos oídos de vampiros…

Y allí estaban todos sentados, mirando el vacío. Cualquiera hubiera pensado que eran muñecos perfectos y malolientes. Bueno… lo de malolientes solo nosotros… los hombres lobo… quiero decir transformadores… estúpidos vulturi… me hicieron un lío en la cabeza.

Edward sonrió ante mi pensamiento y luego puso cara de desconcierto. Había leído los pensamientos de Nessie.

Dejo soltar un gruñido por lo bajo y nos miró penetrantemente. Pude ver que todos los ojos estaban puestos en nuestras manos entrelazadas.

* * *

**Nessie P.O.V:**

Todos miraban nuestras manos. Sabían lo que estaba pasando. Tomé unos pasos y Jake me siguió en sincronía. Nos acercamos a los demás y pude percibir sus miradas.

Tía Alice, mamá y Esme tenían sonrisas en sus rostros. Mamá y Esme parecían orgullosas, aunque mamá también tenía una mínima expresión de nostalgia, en cambio tía Alice estaba emocionada. Tenía sus manos entrelazadas y sabía que tenía ganas de aplaudir. Típico gesto suyo. Papá se había tranquilizado y acariciaba el puente de su nariz como si supiera que esto iba a pasar. Parecía que tía Rose quería golpear a Jake por la forma en que lo miraba. Emmet tenía cara de soberbia y pude escuchar un _"Me debes 5 dólares Jaz"_ Yo solo pude reír. Jasper se esforzaba por mandar olas de tranquilidad. Carslile miraba como si fuera Sherlock Holmes.

Nadie hacía ruido y esto me estaba poniendo nerviosa.

-Papá… mamá- Los dos me miraron, cada unos de distinta manera- Jake y yo…

-Podemos darnos cuenta Renesmee- noté su voz fría y sentí una presión en el pecho.

Pude sentir que Jake se molestó ante el tono de mi padre.

-Nosotros… queríamos que supieran… más bien que lo aceptaran- No sabía que decir. Tenía miedo de soltar alguna estupidez y arruinar todo. Tía Alice se paró y nos vino a abrazar con emoción a los dos

-Claro que lo aceptamos Nessie. Sabemos que eres feliz y eso nos hace felices a nosotros. Ya eres de la familia Jake… pero bienvenido oficialmente- y volvió a darnos un abrazo. Tío Jasper sonrió y ladeó la cabeza. El estaba de acuerdo con eso.

Esme y Carslile tenían sonrisas sinceras en sus rostros. Carslile nos guiñó un ojo.

Emmet se acercó sigilosamente a nosotros y derepente nos tomó a los dos entre sus brazos y gritó- ¡LOS FELICITO!- Luego de soltarnos nos miró y dijo

-Si te hace algo… dime y me hago cargo-

-Hay tío… Jake jamás me haría daño. Además se defenderme sola- El me miró con desconcierto.

-Le estaba diciendo a él. Tú puedes ser un diablo si te lo propones- y le pegué en el brazo. Jake se río ante eso y los dos se dieron su abrazo de hombres.

Tía Rose se acercó con una expresión de odio. De repente una sonrisa asomó su rostro.

-Cuídala chucho… Se que la harás feliz- me abrazó con cariño y lo miró a él con una sonrisa. El se la devolvió.

Miré a mis padres y mi mamá sonrió.

- Jamás pensaría en alguien mejor para Nessie, Jake… Sé que jamás le harías daño. Estuviste junto a ella desde antes de que naciera y sé que la amas… A pesar de tu imprimación… jamás estuviste desesperado por que creciera, tú disfrutaste cada momento con ella… y…- Pero no siguió porque sabía que estaba empezando a decir cosas sin sentido.

Por último estaba papá. Se acercó a nosotros con expresión asesina y sin previo aviso me abrazó. Yo correspondí el abrazo. Cuando se soltó levantó su mano hacia Jake y dijo

-Sé que la cuidarás… hijo- y sentí un calor recorriéndome el cuerpo. ¡Papá nos aprobaba! Abracé a Jake y sentí que el peso que jamás había percibido, se iba de mi pecho. Lo único que pudimos hacer con Jake fue sonreír.

Decidimos ir a caminar por el bosque que rodeaba la casa de mis abuelos.

Llegamos a una laguna pequeña y dejamos de caminar. Nos miramos a los ojos con un amor tan profundo y lo único que pude hacer fue besarlo con ternura. La felicidad que me embriagaba parecía crecer, no desvanecerse.

Tomó mi rostro entre sus manos y yo rodeé su cintura con mis brazos y seguimos besándonos.

-Jake…- dije en medio de un beso apasionado.

-Mmhh- él no quería hablar y eso me hizo sonreír.

-Debemos…-Pero no pude seguir porque atrapó mis labios con los suyos- Seguir… digo… volver- Mi mente no podía pensar claramente sintiendo sus labios contra los míos. El se separo apenas unos pocos milímetros de mi rostro y yo quedé hipnotizada por sus labios y él por los míos.

-¿Quieres volver?-preguntó en un susurro-gruñido.

-No…-contesté en medio de un suspiro y lanzándome a sus brazos. No tuvimos noción del_ tiempo_… Jamás lo tendríamos, porque el _tiempo_ era algo de lo que no tendríamos que preocuparnos… o al menos por ahora.

* * *

PERDON PERDON PERDON PERDON PERDON PERDON.. sii me tarde mi tiempo en hacer este cap :( es que las vacaciones me cansan :P jajaja.. no es que estuve de aca para alla llendo y viniendo.. encima como tuvimos 5 semanas de vacaciones el colegio nos dio tareas para hacer ¬¬.. igual no hice nada y no pienso hacer nada porque yo estoy de vacaciones :) jajaja.. nos e preocupen que no voy a dejar el fic :D.. y voy a hacer siempre lo posible por tener un cap por semana..

espero que les guste mucho este cap... aunque talvez no pero bueno.. se hace lo que se puede :)..

espero que me dejen reviews (mas reviews mas rapido actualisooo.. ademas yo se que hay algunos que leen y que no sejan reviews ;) yo tambien soy lectora de fics cheee jajaja.. espero que se animeen a dejarme un review diciendome si les gusta o no)

Gracias a todoooss :D

les desea suerte...

Lau :D (la chica que se decepciono por harry potter 6 :(... FALTO LA PELEEAA ESTUPIDO DIRECTOR GORDO QUE NO SABE APRECIAR A LOS FANS.. ESTUPIDOOOO.. lo odioooooo) :D

* * *


	15. Paranoica

**Cap 15: Paranoica**

-¡A que no me atrapas!- Grité antes de comenzar a correr hacia el bosque. El me siguió de cerca y yo aceleré el paso, dejándolo atrás en cuestión de segundos.

-¡Ya veremos tramposa!- Corrí a la velocidad de un humano. Corrí por más de 5 minutos. Podía escuchar nuestras risas divertidas componiendo una melodía.

Llegué a un claro y paré de correr abruptamente. Me quise dejar caer, pero antes de que mi cuerpo tocara el suelo, él me atrapó entre sus brazos. Yo reí.

Me acomodó delicadamente en el suelo y se sentó al lado mío, siempre con esa sonrisa en su rostro, esa sonrisa que ya tenía dueña… y su nombre era Renesmee Carlie Cullen.

Lo miré con un dejo de tristeza en mi rostro y él acarició mi mejilla. Me dejé llevar por ese contacto y mi mente divago. Miré sus ojos y supe que estaba preocupado por mi.

-¿Pasa algo linda?- Tomó mi rostro entre sus manos y escudriño mis ojos, tratando de encontrar la respuesta.

-Pasa que comenzaré el último año del instituto en 2 semanas-

-¿Y que tiene de malo eso?-

-Pues… ¿Qué no te veré las 24 horas del día?- Dije como si fuera obvio. El sonrió y con un simple movimiento me sentó sobre su regazo y escondió su rostro entre mi cabello, haciéndome cosquillas en el cuello con su nariz. Yo lancé pequeñas risitas al sentir el contacto con su piel.

-¿Acaso la señorita Cullen no puede vivir sin mi?- Dijo con su tono de galán. Sentí una extraña punzada en el pecho. Tomé su rostro entre mis pequeñas manos y lo miré a los ojos.

Supe que mi mirada mostraba miedo, y no entendía porque. ¿Por qué yo tenía miedo?

Lo miré con más intensidad y él se perdió en mis ojos.

-Te quiero conmigo para siempre- Dije en un suspiro. Y supe que esas palabras calaron profundo en su corazón, como lo hicieron en el mío.

-Jamás me iré Renesmee… Estaré contigo para siempre- Y a pesar de que sonaba sincero, no pude evitar sentir que esas palabras no eran verdad. Pero Jake jamás me mentiría. Tranquilízate Nessie… solo estas **_paranoica._**

El sonrió y supe que me estaba escondiendo algo.

-¿De que te ríes Jacob Black?- Dije tratando de olvidarme de esa estúpida paranoia. El volvió a reír y yo le pegué en el pecho, a pesar de saber que no le dolería.

-Nessie, ¿tu sabías que yo jamás terminé el último año del instituto, verdad?- Lo miré confundida.

- ¿Y eso que tiene que ver?-

-Que es hora de que lo termine- Dijo con un tono misterioso,y entonces comprendí.

-Eso quiere decir que…- Mi voz estaba cargada de emoción.

-¡Iré al instituto contigo!- Y no pude más que besarlo de emoción

* * *

¡Primer día de clases! Jamás un primer día de clases había sido tan emocionante.

Me vestí rápidamente con mi ropa común (tía Alice jamás dejará de molestarme para que use su ropa de alta costura) Me puse mi jean ajustado de color claro y gastado, mis sandalias estilo gladiador de cuero marrón (infaltables) y una remera-vestido color blanco arena. Por suerte ese día iba a hacer calor e iba a estar soleado, así que no me preocupé por un abrigo.

Tomé mi bincha (_¿como me pude olvidar de ella?_) y mi bolso, y esperé afuera a que Jake llegara con su moto.

Estaba pensando… más bien memorizando lo que me habían dicho mis padres. Había un cambio de planes en cuanto a la mentira acerca de mi familia. Al darnos cuenta de la edad parecida que yo tenía con mis padres, yo me haría pasar por la hija de mis abuelos.

Exacto… otra hija de Carslile Cullen. Mis tíos y mi papá serían mis hermanos y mamá sería mi cuñada

Sentí el ruido de una moto a no más de 1 kilómetro y esperé a que apareciera su figura por el sendero.

Cuando lo hizo casi inundo el bosque. _Esta bien… siempre dije que mi novio es lindo… pero esa campera de cuero le queda simplemente… Renesmee… aleja esos pensamientos de tu mente. Papá todavía te escucha y esta gruñendo._

Me acerqué a él corriendo y él me atrapó entre sus brazos y yo rodeé su cintura con mis piernas antes de besarlo con ternura

-Buenos días, amor-dije bajándome de un salto.

-¿Preparada para la escuela linda?- dijo pasándome un casco. Me lo puse y me subí a la parte trasera de su moto.

-Hace tiempo que lo estoy- y él aceleró a fondo. Yo me abracé con fuerza a su cintura y antes de darme cuenta ya habíamos llegado al instituto.

Antes de bajarme sentí que todas las miradas se posaban en nosotros. Todos los alumnos estaban afuera, esperando a que sonara el timbre.

Jake se saco el casco y me sonrió, tomándome la mano y emprendiendo camino a la entrada.

Todos nos observaron como si fuéramos estrellas de cine. Sabía que los humanos se impactaban al vernos. Éramos físicamente perfectos (por no decir hermosos… se que suena egocéntrico, pero es la verdad… lamentablemente) No me importó que me miraran, ya estaba acostumbrada.

Nos acercamos a la entrada y pude ver a todas las chicas mirando a Jake como si quisieran comérselo vivo. Me acerqué más a él y pasó un brazo por mis hombros, acercándome a su pecho y yo pase otro brazo por su cintura, tomándolo posesivamente.

Antes de llegar a la puerta pude ver a mis dos locas amigas. Me solté del abrazo de Jake y corrí a abrazarlas con emoción.

Las había extrañado muchísimo. Lizzie tenía el pelo corto. Se había sacado las rastas y ahora tenía el pelo como Leah. Mel estaba igual. Un poco más alta pero igual.

-Nessie! ¿Cómo fueron tus vacaciones? Por lo que veo, muy bien- Dijo Lizzie con picardía al ver a Jake acercándose.

-¡Oh! Chicas él es Jake… mi… _novio_. El hará el último año conmigo. Jake ella son Mel y Lizzie- Me ruboricé al decir mi novio, pero a pesar de eso, me sentía orgullosa.

-Así que tú eres el famoso Jake… Hermano, creo que se más de ti que de mí misma- dijo Lizzie poniendo una mano sobre el hombro de Jake, como si fueran amigos de toda la vida. Yo me ruboricé y Jake rió junto con Mel. Ellos se iban a llevar bien.

-Así que tú eres la famosa chica que incendió el laboratorio- Recordé el incidente y no pude aguantar la risa.

- La misma que viste y… ¿Cómo seguía el refrán?- Todos nos reímos ante la despistada Lizzie.

-Y tú- dijo Jake señalando a Mel- Eres la chica que abofeteó a mi amigo Colin cuando intentó quitarte una goma de mascar- Claro que Jake no había entendido las verdaderas intenciones de Colin.

- Pues… me quería quitar el que yo estaba comiendo… con su boca- Entonces Jake entendió.

-Yo que tú, le hubiera pegado dos- todos volvimos a reír. Estaba feliz de que mis amigas y Jake se llevaran bien, pero todavía me sentía insegura de algo, a pesar de que no lograba entender de que.

Tocó el timbre y con Jake, Mel y Lizzie nos dirigimos a la primera clase, que por suerte nos tocaba juntos.

Al entrar al aula todos se quedaron mirándonos. Algunos con miedo, otros con recelo y otros con curiosidad, como si supieran que algo escondíamos.

Dejamos pasar las miradas y actuamos como si nada pasara. La clase se tornó divertida junto a Jake que me susurraba en el oído. Claro que a veces me hacía reír cuando me cantaba decentemente "Can´t help falling in love with you" El profesor al darse cuenta de su presencia (de la cual no había reparado, porque era un tanto despistado) decidió hacerlo pasar un poco de vergüenza:

-Ahh Señor Black. Me había olvidado de su presencia. Levántese, levántese- dijo con una voz un tanto tranquila. Jacob se paró llevándose por delante una silla y al estar al frente me dí cuenta que se había ruborizado. Ahí mismo morí de ternura.

-Bueno señor Black, podría decirnos de donde viene y al instituto al que iba anteriormente- Jake sonrió de costado y supe que iba a decir alguna estupidez.

-Ehhm… pues soy Jacob Black, pero pueden llamarme Jake… solo aquellos que no miren a mi novia- Me señalo y supe que me había puesto roja. Mel y Lizzie rieron con burla.

-Vengo de la reserva quileute de La Push y allí iba al instituto- Jake miró al profesor y señalando su silla preguntó:

-¿Ahora puedo irme pro?- El profesor asintió con la cabeza y se pudo ver el reflejo de la luz en su reluciente calva y en sus anteojos redondos al más puro estilo Harry Potter.

Jake se sentó y el resto de la clase nos escribimos en una hoja que estaba entre medio de los dos.

A la hora de la comida Jake llenó su bandeja y nos sentamos con las chicas y con Bob Martins. Era un chico nuevo, que había estado hablando con Lizzie. Era de tez oscura y tenía el cabello negro poblado de rastas. Era muy amigable y divertido y como nosotras, era un chico un tanto bohemio. Lizzie hablaba animadamente con él acerca de cuanto habían tardado en hacerle las rastas. Bob las tenía hasta los hombros y en algunas, tenía puestas gomas de color rojo, amarillo, verde y negro.

-¡A ti te quedaron perfectas!-dijo Lizzie tomando una entre sus manos. Bob rió y los demás también lo hicieron.

-Solo tienes que esperar a que te crezca el pelo como Nessie o como Mel… ahora lo tiene más estilo Jake- eso soltó una risa de todos. En apenas 1 hora Bob ya era parte del grupo, tanto como Jake.

-Oye hermano, enserio es que eres parecidísimo a Bob Marley- Dijo Jake que se había emocionado con el tema de que Bob se parecía Bob Marley.

- Una vez una señora me preguntó si era su fantasma… y luego me regalo su sostén- Nos destornillamos de la risa al ver la expresión de confusión que puso Bob.

Después de la comida nos dirigimos a las últimas clases del día. Compartí 1 con Jake y con Bob y la otra con Mel y con Lizzie.

Cuando sonó la última campana me dirigí rápidamente a mi casillero y luego al de Jake para irnos juntos. 80 minutos sin verlo era demasiado para mí.

Llegué con una sonrisa en el rostro pero al ver su expresión, se me borró. El estaba mirando fijamente a un grupo de chicos que se hacían llamar "populares". Parecía que iba a saltar sobre ellos. Me acerqué a él y toqué su mejilla para decirle algo mediante mi don. El no se sobresaltó al verme tan de repente.

-Deja de mirar así. ¡Algunos deben pensar que te los comerás vivos!- El volvió a la realidad y me miró como solo me miraba a mí. Sentí una oleada de calor recorrerme. Esa mirada siempre provocaba eso en mí. Era una mirada de amor y devoción profunda. Yo se la devolví, pero él comenzó a explicar el porqué de las miradas.

-Solo tienes que ver la forma que te miran linda. Dan ganas de matarlos. Si Edward estuviera aquí muere de un infarto al escuchar lo que deben pensar acerca de ti- Su tono era de disculpa y eso me podía.

-Jake, tu sabes que no me importa lo que piensen los demás. Ellos pueden decir cualquier cosa, que si yo estoy cerca de ti, jamás los escucharía- El sonrió a medias y yo le dí un beso cariñoso en los labios.

* * *

Estabamos a pocos segundos de llegar al camino para entrar a la casa de mis abuelos. Jake paró su moto y yo me baje. Se sacó el casco y yo le entregué el mío.

-Te espero aquí. Fíjate si hay alguien en casa- Lo besé con ternura y a pesar de que era imposible para mí separarme tuve que hacerlo.

Caminé sigilosamente por el sendero y escuché tres voces. Dos eran las de mis padres y la otra me sonaba familiar.

Me acerqué un poco más y pude verlos. Eran mamá, papá y Seth. ¿De que hablaban? ¿Acaso estaban tan centrados en la conversación que no me escucharon?

- Seth estamos preocupados…- dijo mi padre.

-¿Preocupados de que? ¿Acaso hubo algún problema con los vulturi?- Se notaba la preocupación en la voz de Seth.

-No… es algo peor…- ¿algo peor? ¿Qué podía ser peor que los vulturis? El miedo se apoderó de mi cuerpo.

-Oigan… saben que pueden contarme- Papá suspiró

- El otro día Jasper se dio cuenta de algo que esta preocupando a Nessie. Le pedí a Bella que quitara el escudo de ella y pude escuchar sus pensamientos. Esta preocupada por Jake y no sabe porqué. Siente como si lo fuera a perder- me sorprendí de lo fácil que era descubrir mis sentimientos. Luego entendí porqué papá jamás se enojaba cuando pensaba en Jake y en las tardes que pasábamos juntos. Mamá quería que mis pensamientos fueran privados.

-¿A que te refieres con perderlo? El jamás la dejaría- Dijo él como si fuera obvio. Mamá hablo y pude escuchar su voz titubeante

-Sabemos eso Seth, pero también sabemos que ustedes no son como nosotros… ustedes no son… inmortales- En el momento en que dijo la última palabra mi corazón se detuvo y comencé a híper ventilar. No pude seguir escuchando. ¿Jake no era inmortal? El iba a… a… Ni siquiera pude pensar esa palabra. Lentamente sentía que mi cuerpo perdía el equilibrio. La mente me daba vueltas y me había comenzado a marear. Las lágrimas no tardaron e recorrer mi rostro y una imagen terrible… horrible pasó por mi mente:

Era yo, vestida de negro tirada en el piso llorando de una manera que parecía que moriría. Una lápida de cemento se erguía enfrente de mí y pude leer el nombre: Jacob Black.

Comencé a llorar y a llorar. Nada me podía parar. Jacob podía morir. El iba a morir y yo viviría para siempre, con solo simples recuerdos. Mi cuerpo se estremeció y oleadas de frío me embriagaron. El no podía dejarme… el me lo había jurado.

No supe como me levante, simplemente lo hice y comencé a correr a la entrada de la ruta.

Ahí estaba Jake en su moto. No supe porqué pero su imagen ahí se me hizo extraña. ¿Acaso el hecho de que me pareciera extraño, era porque mi corazón sentía que el había muerto? NO… jamás… el jamás moriría. No podía. Simplemente no podía hacerlo.

Jake miró hacia donde yo estaba y al verme tan destrozada corrió hacia mí.

Yo lo abracé con fuerza y no me solté. Tenía miedo de que se escapara.

-Nessie, ¿Que pasa? ¿Por que lloras?- Estaba desesperado, pero no tanto como yo.

A pesar de sentir su calor, no podía sacarme la imagen de la lápida en la cabeza.

Sollozaba como si me traspasaran cuchillos por la espalda.

-Jake… ¡tú me lo prometiste!- dije en medio de los sollozos.

-¿De que hablas Nessie? Por favor deja de llorar- supe que su desesperación crecía. Parecía que lloraría el también en cualquier momento.

Me sentía sola… flotaba en la oscuridad. Sentía su cuerpo pero no reaccionaba.

-¡Dime que es mentira!- Grité con fuerza

-¿A que te refieres?- Parecía que esto lo estaba volviendo loco.

-Los escuché… los escuché… dijeron que ustedes no eran inmortales-Entonces su semblante se hizo sombrío y la oscuridad en la que flotaba comenzó a hundirme cada vez mas. Comenzó a temblar así que se alejó unos de mí. Yo me quedé parada en el mismo punto y sentí que mi corazón se hundía. Se volvió a acercar a mí en un intento por tranquilizarme y me tomó por los hombros.

-¿De que hablas?- Seguían mis sollozos.

-Hablo de que tú morirás y que me dejarás- Las lágrimas no me dejaban ver. El nudo en mi garganta parecía una roca. Jake acercó su rostro al mío, decidido. Ya no estaba más desesperado y no pude entender porqué no se sentía culpable.

-Nessie… yo te juré que jamás te dejaría… y es la pura verdad- Pero yo me solté.

-¿Entonces porqué mamá dijo que ustedes no eran inmortales?- dije en tono de reproche, mientras más lágrimas inundaban mi rostro. El se volvió a acercar y estaba vez dejé que me abrazara. Necesitaba su calor.

-¡Nessie… nosotros somos inmortales si queremos!- Entonces una pequeña luz destruyó toda la oscuridad y la esperaza inundo mi corazón, pero una pequeña duda opacó un poco la felicidad que había sentido al escuchar esas palabras.

-¿Y tu quieres ser inmortal?-Todavía sollozaba, pero era por culpa de la desesperación que había sentido.

-Siempre y cuando tu estés conmigo, sí- Entonces una sonrisa se asomó por mis labios y no pude evitar tirarme encima suyo para besarlo con pasión y emoción.

Ese era el miedo que me envolvía, el miedo de perder a Jake. Ese miedo se esfumó porque yo se que el jamás me dejara.

* * *

Siiii!! capitulo 15!!!.. AL FIN!.. perdon por la tardanza.. peor los ultimos dias de vacaciones fueron los que más cosas tuve que hacer ... y lamento informarles que no voy a poder actualizar hasta el fin de semana de la semana que viene porque estoy LLENA de pruebas ¬¬.. :S pero buenoo... a "estudiar" se ha dichoo!!!..

Hablando del capitulo.. esta medio malo.. pero queria mostrarles el miedo de Renesmee.. ademas quería que Jake terminara el instituto con ella... agregue al buen Bob Martins (les parece el nombre parecido a bob marley?.. a mi noo 8-) jajajaja) porque me encaaaaanta bob marleyy los chicos jamaiquinos con rastas (L) son hermosos.. bueno digamos que no soy bohemia ni nada... pero como Nessie.. me apasionan los ideales de los hippies, los rastafaris y los bohemios .. paz, amor, libertad... 0 problemas... ademas paresco medio hippie por i pelo jajaja.. y hace poco me corte una rasta que me habia hecho debajo de toda mi mata de pelo... estoy pensando seriamente en hacerme otra mas :) jajaja.. bueno volviendo a Bob... era necesario ese chicooo!! jajaja.. ademas me agarro la onda de escuchar Red red wine y kingston town de UB40 (banda bohemia de inglaterra... tienen que conocerla jajaja) asi que me inspire en el por esas canciones :P.. espero que no les disguste el personaje.

buenoo.. para dejar de molestarlos les digo: disfruten el Cap.. y no desesperen :)

ESTE CAP VA ADEDICADO A MI AMIGA TATI / Elle Marlow :) Te quiero amigaaa :D

y tambien a todos aquellos que siempre me dejan reviews.. voy por el 76 creooo...

bueno.. les mando besos a todos y suerteee :D

Lauu :D


	16. Verdaderamente

**Cap. 16: Verdaderamente**

Miras a las personas alrededor tuyo, pero no las encuentras. Están separados por un mar de rojo y dorado. Miras hacia el frente y ves a tu familia sonriendo con orgullo. Las caras de los demás no te interesan, solo quieres encontrarlos a ellos. Se pierden entre los estudiantes con los trajes y bonetes.

Miras a tu izquierda y encuentras su mirada y no puedes evitar sonreír falsamente. Ella va a seguir su sueño… un sueño que la va a alejar de ustedes. A veces te gustaría amarrarla aun árbol y no dejarla irse, pero no puedes porque sabes que ella va a ser feliz.

Miras hacia el frente y ves el destello de un cabello castaño. Allí esta otra de tus razones de tristeza. Ella también se va a alejar.

Cuando tus padres te obligan a mudarte, no importa a donde vallas, siempre sentirás miedo e impotencia… miedo de perder a quienes amas e impotencia por no poder evitarlo.

Eso era lo que ella sentía en ese momento.

Sientes que alguien toca tu hombro y te das vuelta para verlo a él, con sus rastas tan condenadamente geniales. El se irá a perseguir su sueño, también, y no lo hará solo. _"Los sueños son mejores si los compartes con alguien"_ dicen ellos, pero tú sabes que se aman tanto que no se pueden separar, además tienen el mismo sueño.

La nostalgia, el miedo y la impotencia te ganan y no puedes evitar que se te escapen algunas lágrimas. Intentas no llorar, pero es difícil cuando sabes que perderás a personas que te importan tanto, así que te sacas todos los sentimientos que te embriagan.

Sientes sus brazos y entiendes que no puedes llorar ahora. Tienes que esperar a que se vayan y capaz que ahí puedas llorar tranquila.

-Se lo que sientes amor. Yo también los voy a extrañar- Todo pasa demasiado rápido. Abrasas a todos en el escenario. No te importa si los quieres, si los odias, si son tus amigos, o si simplemente hubieras deseado que no existieran… sabes que es tiempo de dejar eso a un lado y abrasarlos, porque pasaste casi la mitad de tu vida junto a ellos.

Sientes que te arrastran porque tú no te puedes mover sola. Salir de aquel lugar al que alguna vez llamaste infierno, es más difícil de lo que jamás pudiste imaginar.

Solo quedan ustedes cinco. Se sientan en el borde del escenario y miran el lugar.

Tantos recuerdos que olvidarás. Se te hace difícil pensar que ya no podrás decir los mucho que odias ese lugar, porque estabas encerrada allí desde las 10 de la mañana hasta las 2 de la tarde. En ese momento, esa tortura te parece lo más hermoso del mundo.

Miras a tus dos amigas que están sentadas a tu lado y no se te puede escapar ese brillo de felicidad y emoción que tienen en los ojos. Los tuyos solo muestran tristeza… hasta es posible que ni brillen.

Las abrazas con fuerza y no quieres soltarlas. Ellas tampoco quieren soltarte, porque eso significaría el adiós. Claro que tienes tiempo hasta la mañana siguiente, pero sientes que ya todo terminó. Lloras con ellas y ellos las abrazan… no importa lo que hagan, sientes que un pedazo de ti se fue con tu bonete que tiraste en un grito de "alegría" y que ahora no sabes en que recóndito lugar de aquel cuarto, quedó.

-No llores Nessie… nos veremos pronto- Te secas las lagrimas y piensas algo que te haga sonreír… piensas que ellas van a ser felices… pero no puedes sonreír… es imposible hacerlo en ese momento.

-Es solo que no puedo creer que ya terminó- Todos asienten con la cabeza. Sabes que para ellos es más difícil. A pesar de que tú no tuviste esa experiencia, sabes que ellos entraron desde pequeños y jamás pensaron que ese día llegaría.

Te los imaginas con sus mochilas de muñecas y peinados tontos, con nervios y pensando en tratar de hacer amigos. Estaban tan asustados. Querían volver a tener 4 años y estar en el jardín de niños, jugando a la casita. Ese había sido un paso que jamás olvidarían.

Luego te los imaginas más crecidos, con frenos y entrando a la pubertad. Una época tan difícil para todos. Una época en la que te descubres a ti misma y a tus verdaderos amigos. Una época que pasaste y que, aunque no la odiaste, no la pasarías de nuevo por nada del mundo… fue demasiado difícil para ti.

Caminan juntos, tomados de la mano, los cinco, como los amigos… los hermanos que son. Porque a pesar de que fue toda una vida para ellas, un año para ellos y tres para ti… sientes que son parte de tu corazón y sabes que todos se sienten así. Son una pequeña pandilla, aprendiendo cosas e intentando no caer... es difícil caer con tan buenos amigos al lado tuyo.

Para muchos la palabra amigos es muy simple… para ti es igual de importante que la palabra amor.

Miran el instituto por última vez… recuerdan las cosas que pasaron juntos en cada lugar y miras aquel rincón al que siempre acudían en los recesos. Que lugar… marcaron sus nombres con tinta indeleble, pero los 5 saben que eso con el tiempo se borrara… al contrario de su cariño, que esta escrito tan profundamente que es imposible borrarlo.

Sabes que es hora de irse a casa… tienes el consuelo de que las veras en una hora en tu casa (la cual pudieron conocer y de la cual jamás quisieron salir) para alistarse e ir al baile de graduación.

Le das un pequeño último vistazo al instituto y sientes una pequeña gota de felicidad… sonríes.

Los volverás a ver.

* * *

Miras el horizonte. No importa cuan bello sea, nada podrá parar tus lágrimas. Se fueron y tú ya no serás parte de sus vidas. Eso es en lo único en lo que puedes pensar.

Sientes unos pasos atrás tuyo pero no te das vuelta porque sabes quien es, además estas tan cerca del borde de aquel acantilado que no quieres tener un accidente.

Te secas las lágrimas rápidamente. Sabes que eso solo lo haría más difícil para él.

De repente sientes un olor distinto. Su corazón no se escucha acompasado al tuyo como lo hace el de él. Te das vuelta para encontrarte con alguien diferente.

-¡Seth! ¿Qué haces aquí?- Suenas sorprendida. ¡Claro que lo estas! Tú esperabas ver a Jacob.

-Lo siento Nessie. No quería asustarte… es solo que te vi así y quise saber que pasaba-

Su voz sonaba sincera, él siempre lo había sido. Sientes un calor expandiéndose desde tu pecho hasta cada lugar de tu cuerpo. No sabes lo que es, solo quieres sentarte al lado de él. Lo haces y el te abraza como un hermano lo hace a una hermana. Tus lágrimas comienzan a brotar una vez más. Es difícil no hacerlo. Aguantaste un día entero… es tiempo de dejarlas salir.

-Tranquila Ness… tranquila… sabes que siempre voy a estar aquí para ti- Y solo esas palabras te tranquilizan.

-Lo siento… es solo que… me siento sola. Ellos fueron mis…- Quieres terminar la frase con "… primeros amigos…" pero sabes que está mal. Ellos no fueron y nunca serán tus primeros amigos… ellos fueron tus amigos, pero tus primeros y eternos amigos estaban más cerca de ti de lo que jamás creíste.

Lo miras y sonríes. El fue tu primer amigo, porque aunque antes querías a Jacob como a un amigo, había sido antes tu hermano, en cambio Seth había sido tu amigo desde el primer momento que lo conociste.

-¿Que pasa?- Pregunta él sonriendo y pensando que tiene algo en la cara.

-Es solo que… ellos fueron mis amigos… y los voy a extrañar mucho, pero ahora me doy cuenta que no estoy sola… los tengo a ustedes- Y por ustedes te refieres a la manada y obviamente a Jake. El te abraza con fuerza y entiendes que ese calor en el pecho era la esperanza que sentiste al verlo.

Sientes un carraspeo y te das vuelta para verlo a él con una sonrisa burlona.

-Creo que a la que abrazas es a mi novia- Dice Jake en broma. Tú te ríes porque sabes que jamás podrías pensar en Seth como algo más que tu hermano.

-Y pues es mi hermana y yo la cuido de tu pervertida mente- Dice Seth en burla.

Vuelves a reír… es imposible no hacerlo con ellos dos a tu lado.

-Oigan, oigan… hay Nessie para todos- Utilizas el tono "Jacob Black macho seductor" y lo transformas en "Renesmee Cullen mujer despampanante". Los dos se ríen de tu imitación barata y Jake se acerca a ti. Lo abrazas y lo besas como siempre lo haces… aunque jamás te cansas… siempre es una sensación nueva para ti.

-¡Asco!- grita Seth como si tuviera 7 años y en lo único que piensa es en autitos chocadores y muñecos de acción.

-¡Cállate Seth! Tú y Jane son peores- gritas a la vez que ríes.

-¡Huy! Jane… debo irme… ¡Adios!- Se adentra al bosque y puedes ver que comienza a sacarse la remera. Seguro va a correr hasta la casa de su novia.

Miras a Jake sonriendo. Jamás podrías siquiera pensar en un mundo sin él.

-¿Te sientes mejor?- Toma tu cintura y tu su rostro. Dejas que lo esconda entre tus cabellos para hacerte cosquillas en el cuello con su nariz. Es algo rutinario y lo adoras.

-Si… los extrañaré mucho… pero igual los puedo volver a ver… además los tengo a ustedes- El saca su rostro de entre tu cabello y abres los ojos. Los cierras cada vez que hace eso porque es algo que te tranquiliza.

Lo miras de la misma forma que él lo hace y ni siquiera te das cuenta. Es esa mirada llena de amor… tan llena de amor que piensas que va a explotar y de veras que lo piensas.

Lo sigues mirando y no puedes evitar derretirte. Te vuelve loca… te vuela la cabeza… ese hombre que está frente tuyo te tiene a sus pies y tu lo tienes a los tuyos… si no fuera porque él te agarra, caerías desmayada en todo momento. Te quita el aliento y la cordura… Lo amas… lo amas con locura. A veces desearías tenerlo pegado a tu piel… aunque lo piensas y te das cuenta de que Jacob Black… está pegado a tu piel… a tu cerebro a tus músculos, huesos y órganos… está pegado a tu corazón.

Lo besas con todo el amor que sientes y él lo hace también… olvidas todo lo que algunas vez tenías en la mente… capaz que ni vuelvas a recordarlo, pero ni siquiera te importa.

El aire es necesario en un punto, y los dos, al mismo tiempo se separan. Esos besos eran tan increíbles y únicos.

Juntan sus frentes y cierran los ojos, recordando aquel beso.

¿Cómo pudiste alguna vez vivir sin sus caricias? Te parece tan imposible en ese momento que en lo único en lo que puedes pensar es en que… espera… tu mente rebobina y tienes una "epifanía"

Jamás… le dijiste… las dos palabras… que siempre pensaste… que le habías dicho: Te amo.

¡No puedes creer que jamás lo hayas hecho! ¿Cómo pudiste haberte olvidado de eso en los 11 meses de novios?

Lo miras desesperada y lo vuelves a besar como si le estuvieras pidiendo perdón. Lo haces lentamente y disfrutas de aquel beso. Sientes tus labios acomodándose en los suyos.

Jamás dos piezas de rompecabezas habían sido tan perfectas la una para la otra.

Porque eso eran ustedes. Eran dos piezas de rompecabezas que juntas formaban una sola unidad…una perfecta unidad… no había Jake sin Nessie, ni Nessie sin Jake. No había vida para el uno sin el otro.

Se separan al mismo tiempo y sonríen. Son incapaces de no hacerlo.

Le das un corto beso en los labios y dices las palabras que marcarán su vida para siempre…

Te amo…

Sabes que esas palabras retumban en su cabeza como lo hacen en la tuya. Sus latidos se aceleran al ritmo de los tuyos. Esta tan conmocionado… no entiendes como jamás habías pronunciado esas palabras. Verlo así te hace olvidar todo el dolor que sientes.

El susurro casi inaudible de tus palabras se esconde entre los bosques, desaparece en el viento… se lo lleva hacia el horizonte… se impregnan en su corazón y en el tuyo… quedan eternos como una cicatriz, solo que esta no duele, esta da fuerzas.

Su sonrisa no tarda en aparecer. Debe dolerle tanta sonrisa. A ti también te duele, pero ni siquiera te importa.

-Estuve esperando esas palabras…- Sus sonrisas se esconden un poco y sientes que la tensión en tus mejillas desaparece.

-Siempre lo supiste- te acaricia la mejilla y vuelves a derretirte de amor.

-Quería oírte decirlo… es… hermoso- No te importa ser cursi… el amor siempre lo es.

-Te amo…- Y ese "Te amo" es tan puro y verdadero como el primero…

Porque en ese momento… él es lo único verdadero en tu vida.

El es ahora lo único por lo que sientes que **_verdaderamente_** estas viva.

* * *

Nuevo capitulo... si algo sentimental no?... es que.. el otro dia me puse a pensar en que me va a pasar cuando me gradue del secundario :S... voy a sentir exactamente lo mismo que sintio Nessie... solo describi lo que yo sentiria :S..

Espero que les guste este capitulo.. estaba esperando subirlo :)

Y si.. los tres amigos de Nessie se van a seguir sus sueños.. aunque Mel se va a ir del país :S.. yo se lo que es mudarse.. y es horrible.. y como esa es una epoca en la que todo cambia tuve que ponerlo... cuando uno se va a estudiar pierde muchos amigos :S eso le paso a mi hermana... espero que a mi no me pase.. porque yo amo a mis amigos :)

Muchisimas graaacias a TODOS los que leyeron y los que dejaron reviews.. y los que me agregaron a favoritos, authors alert, story alert y todoo jajaja :) Gracias encerio.. espero muchos reviews diciendome si les gusto o no..

besoss..

Lau :)


	17. Súplica

**Cap. 17: Súplica.**

Malditas tías Alice y Rosalie. ¿Que me hicieron en el pelo? Ahora parezco una Barbie.

¿Y que demonios es esto que tengo puesto?

-Estás preciosa Cariño- dijo Rose acariciándome la mejilla.

-Jake se va morir cuando te vea- dijo Alice emocionada, aplaudiendo.

-Oigan… ¿puedo volver a ser yo o tengo que seguir pareciendo una Barbie?-

-Claro que no. Debes lucir despampanante-

-Es solo una salida a comer- Dije como si fuera obvio.

Mire mi reflejo meticulosamente. Tenía puesto un vestido color blanco, con corte corazón. Era ajustado hasta las caderas donde caía sutilmente hasta unos 5 centímetros por arriba de las rodillas. Tenía puesto unos tacones de charol color blanco que tenían dos pequeños moños blancos.

Mi cabello tenía unas ondas suaves y brillantes que caían hasta mi cintura.

Tenía un maquillaje simple, pero que hacía resaltar mis labios y mis ojos.

Parecía que había salido de una película de los años 50

-Pues capaz te lleves una sorpresa- Pude ver suspicacia en la mirada de tía Alice al decir eso.

Habían pasado 6 años desde mi graduación. Jake y yo habíamos asistido a la Universidad de Ingeniaría de Olimpia. El había estudiado ingeniería mecánica y yo ingeniería ambiental. Estábamos tomándonos unas pequeñas vacaciones antes de comenzar a trabajar.

-Pues yo creo que esto es ridículo- Dije viendo cuanto había cambiado mi imagen.

-¿Nessie, puedes dejar de comportarte como una niña?- fulminé a mi tía Alice con la mirada.

-Todavía tengo 18-

-Cuando te conviene-dijo mi mamá haciendo su entrada triunfal.

-Mamá… diles que quiero mi ropa normal-

-Lo siento pero las donamos cariño. Ahora debes tener un guardarropa nuevo- dijo Rose tomando un cepillo y peinándose el cabello. Sentí como mi rostro se tornaba rojo lentamente. Comencé a temblar de rabia y exploté

-¡¡ ¿Me están insinuando que tiraron todo mi guardarropa?!!-

Antes de que pudiera saltar sobre ellas escuché el sonido de… esa no era la moto de Jake. Era el sonido del Rabbit de Jake. Era extraño que el no trajera a Betsy (¿no es adorable el nombre que le puse? Jake casi muere de la risa al escucharme decir: Muy bien Betsy, es hora de irnos)

-Las salvó la campana- Dije en tono mordaz. Me acomodé el vestido tratando de tranquilizarme y baje las escaleras para encontrarme a Jake diciéndole algo mentalmente a mi papá. Pude deducirlo por su expresión concentrada… se veía tan adorable.

Cuando escuchó mis pasos me miró y su sonrisa me deslumbró.

-Estas preciosa- Parecía que no podía respirar.

Me acerqué a él y lo abracé para luego besarlo con ternura. Pude sentir los aullidos de tío Emmet y el carraspeo de papá, pero nada podía hacer que me separara de él. Jacob definitivamente era adictivo.

Nos separamos sonriendo, como siempre.

Tomé su mano y el me guió a la salida.

-Nos vemos más tarde- grité en medio de una sonrisa, mientras nos dirigíamos a Robbie the Rabbit (si… suelo ponerle nombre a las cosas. Jake dice que es un trastorno)

Me abrió la puerta del copiloto, y luego de rodear el auto, se subió a su asiento.

-¿Lista, cariño?-WOW… esperen… ¿acababa de decirme cariño? Sí… lo hizo.

-Lista- Por suerte el no se había percatado de mi tono extrañado.

No me había dicho a donde íbamos a comer, pero por su ropa supuse que iba a ser un lugar elegante.

Luego de unos minutos de viaje en auto, en los cuales Jake trataba de no reírse cada vez que yo lo miraba con caras extrañas, llegamos a un restaurante francés llamado "Melange" en las afueras de Forks

Por su decoración y la cantidad de mozos ataviados de ropas elegantes puede darme cuenta de que el lugar era caro.

-Bienvenidos al _gestaugante_ Melange. ¿Desean una mesa o ya la tienen _gesegvada_?- Nos pregunto un hombre con un extraño acento francés.

-Tenemos una mesa a nombre de Jacob Black- Me pareció extraño oír el tono cordial que estaba usando. Se parecía a mi papá.

-La mesa esta _pog_ aquí, _monsieur_- Nos señalo una mesa al lado de la ventana.

Jake asintió y tomó mi mano para dirigirnos a la mesa.

Algo extraño pasó cuando llegamos a la mesa: Cuando me estaba por sentar Jake se puso detrás de mi silla y la acomodó caballerosamente. Eso sí que fue extraño.

No me disgustó que lo hiciera, simplemente se me hizo extraño. Por lo general nos reíamos y bromeábamos acerca de esos comportamientos.

Definitivamente no iba a dejar que mi papá le diera cursos de etiqueta a Jake. Yo lo amaba siendo mi Jacob, mi divertido y despreocupado Jacob.

-Enseguida les_ tgaigo_ la _cagta_- Dijo el señor que nos había atendido al principio.

-Perfecto- Seguía usando su tono estilo "Jacob-el-caballeroso-Black".

Suspire y miré hacia la ventana. Pude ver la luna llena y las estrellas decorando el cielo. Por un momento desee estar bajo la luz de la luna haciendo un pic-nic en La Push.

-¿Pasa algo cariño?- De nuevo esa palabra. Miré a mí alrededor y pude ver parejas ataviadas de ropas caras, con sonrisas falsas, y miradas de poca pasión. Me era tan extraño ver lo poco que una persona podía amar a la otra.

Me sentí fuera de lugar. No encajábamos ahí. Eran parejas tan aburridas, tan poco… amadas.

Pude ver a un hombre entre sus 60 años con una mujer despampanante a su lado, que se regodeaba del anillo que llevaba en su dedo anular. Cuando sus miradas se encontraban solo podías ver lujuria y avaricia. Sentí pena.

Miré a Jake y negué con la cabeza. En ese momento me invadió el miedo. Yo no quería ser como esas parejas.

Sentí el impulso de tirarme encima de Jake y besarlo… quería saber si me correspondía con el amor con el que él siempre lo hacía, pero antes de poder hacerlo llego el mozo con las cartas.

-¿Desea algo _paga tomag_ _señogita_?- Preguntó dirigiéndose a mí.

-Coca-Cola común- dije sonriendo. El mozo me miró como si fuera una rata callejera.

-¿No desea algún vino?- Preguntó insistentemente. Eso me hizo enojar.

-¡No, el vino es para los aburridos!- No debía haber dicho eso, pero no me había gustado la forma en que lo había dicho. Jake intentó no reírse, cosa que me pareció muy extraña. ¿Acaso algo le estaba pasando a mí Jake? El ya habría estado burlándose del mozo.

El mozo me miró con un dejo de desprecio y luego se dirigió a Jake.

-¿Usted _señog_ desea algún vino?-

-Mejor que sean dos Coca-Colas- Dijo tratando de arreglar todo. Eso me estaba molestando. Pensé que capaz era porque no quería quedar mal.

El mozo se marchó indignado y yo no tardé en fruncir el seño hacia Jake.

-¿Estas enfermo, o te drogaron?- Jake no comprendió mi pregunta, pero supe que mi tono lo había herido.

-¿A que te refieres?-

-Tú jamás habrías desaprovechado la oportunidad de reírte del mozo-

-No quiero que nos juzguen mal, solo quiero pasar una linda noche contigo- Traté de tranquilizarme.

-Igual debes admitir que parece que le pasaron una pulidora por el cabello. ¡Brilla tanto que me puedo ver en él!-Jake miró hacia alguien atrás mío y volvió a ocultar la risa.

-Ejem, ejem-

Oh oh… el mozo estaba atrás mío.

- Aquí está la _cagta_- Dejó la carta en la mesa y se fue indignado. Definitivamente eso había sido lo más vergonzoso que me había pasado en la vida. Sabía que ese mozo estaba cobrándome por lo de la coca-cola.

Jake estaba escondiendo su risa, pero yo sabía que quería reírse tanto como yo.

Al ver como se controlaba me enojé. El no era así.

-¿Por qué no te ríes Jake?-

-Porque es de mala educación- Eso fue suficiente.

-¡¿Mala educación?!... ¿desde cuando crees que algo es de mala educación?- Todas las parejas se habían vuelto a vernos. Jake se estaba poniendo nervioso.

-Cariño, por favor tranquilízate- dijo haciendo señas como para que bajara la voz.

-¿¿Cariño?? ¿Desde cuando me llamas cariño?- Mi voz iba subiendo de volumen con cada palabra.

-Por favor baja la voz Nessie- Parecía desesperado por no llamar la atención de todo el restaurante.

-¡¡¿¿Qué baje la voz??!!- Y ese fue un grito limpio. Un mozo se acercó a nosotros con disgusto grabado en su rostro.

-Señorita le sugiero que baje la voz o tendré que sacarlos del restaurante- Mi ira creció tanto que no pude controlarla.

-PUES PUEDE METERSE EL RESTAURANTE EN EL…- Creo que saben el final de la frase ¿verdad?

Claro que me largué del restaurante con Jacob siguiéndome. No quise darme vuelta para acompañarlo. Estaba furiosa con él.

Empecé a caminar rápidamente, pero al ver que me seguía corrí hacia el bosque, donde comencé a correr a velocidad vampírica.

Pude escuchar sus pasos acelerados tratando de alcanzarme.

Seguí corriendo… pensando a cada paso.

¿Acaso Jake quería aparentar ser alguien que no era? ¿Acaso pensaba que yo no lo amaba siendo el mismo? ¿Acaso quería cambiar?

Sentí el miedo invadirme. No podía perder a mi Jacob.

Corrí fuertemente, pero una parte de mí me hacía frenar a cada paso. Podía sentir su corazón acelerarse, romperse.

Llegué justo a donde quería: El acantilado más alto de La Push.

Sentí su aroma. Miré la hermosa luna llena y me dí vuelta. El había llegado.

-Nessie… por favor no te enojes… lo siento tanto. Si te llego a perder me muero Nessie… me muero- Y había tanta verdad y desesperación en aquellas palabras que no pude evitar perdonarlo con la mirada.

-¿Por que actuabas de ese modo Jake?- Tomé su rostro entre mis manos y lo escruté con la mirada.

-Yo pensé que… no se que pensé Nessie… soy un idiota… el idiota más grande del mundo- Cerró los ojos ante mi tacto. No pude más que apoyar mi cabeza y mis manos sobre su pecho.

-Jake… yo te amo tal y como eres. Te amo siendo tu mismo… el Jake despreocupado, simple, rebelde, simpático… mi Jake-

-Pensé que te iba a gustar… o al menos eso pensó tu padre- Solté una risa. Mi padre era tan distinto a él.

-Claro que no… me encanta cuando te ríes y lanzas esa risa tan despreocupada, me encanta cuando me sonríes, porque siento que me derrito y esa es una excusa para aferrarme más fuerte de ti- Lo besé brevemente, con amor y lo abracé con fuerza, sintiendo que si lo soltaba, se iba a ir.

-Yo solo quería que fuera perfecto… es que tu eres tan hermosa, tan… única- Parecía que las palabras no podían salirle.

-¿Sabes lo que veo cada vez que me miro al espejo?- Negué con la cabeza y él me apartó dulcemente para que yo lo pueda mirar bien.

-Veo a un idiota… el idiota más suertudo del mundo- No comprendí lo que había dicho.

-¿Y sabes porque soy el mas suertudo? Por que te tengo a ti a mi lado.

Cada vez que me despierto en la mañana me miro al espejo y me pregunto ¿porqué demonios tuve tanta suerte de encontrarte?… ¿porqué demonios tuve tanta suerte de que me amaras de la misma forma que yo lo hago?. No lo entiendo. Te miro y veo a la mujer más hermosa, simple, divertida, natural y perfecta del mundo. No puedo creer que seas mía.

A veces hasta temo de que sea un sueño, pero te veo ahí tan adorable y perfecta que sé que es imposible.

Amo todo lo que eres Nessie… te amé antes de saber como eras. Amo todo en lo que te has convertido.

Amo cuando ríes… es música… literalmente música. Amo los tres lunares que tienes en el hombro derecho que tú tanto odias. Amo cuando te sonrojas… es adorable. Amo cuando me miras… se siente tan real. Amo la forma en que tus manos encuentran las mías. Amo tu mirada, tu voz de cansada en las mañanas. Amo cuando te levantas y tienes el pelo revuelto. Amo tu locura… es que siempre me haces reír. Amo tu cabello… lo amo con locura.

Te amo Nessie… te amo de una forma inexplicable… tan profundamente que es imposible que alguien ame a otra persona de la misma forma que yo te amo a ti.

Y estuve 3 meses pensando como hacer esto, como hacerlo único e inolvidable. Tres meses pensando la forma más romántica de hacerlo, la forma más increíble, y vengo a arruinar todo… soy el idiota más grande del mundo porque lo arruiné Nessie-

Y a pesar de aquellas palabras tan hermosas, no pude comprender de lo que hablaba.

-¿A que te refieres Jake?- Supo a lo que me refería. Tomé su mano y me sonrió con un dejo de tristeza en la mirada.

Entonces su mirada cambió… era suplicante.

**_-Por favor Nessie, cásate conmigo-_**

Y por un momento dejé de respirar. Fue más una suplica que una propuesta, pero fue perfecta.

No pude respirar. Estaba estática… helada… feliz.

Mi corazón dio miles de vueltas y pude sentir mi alma salirse de mi cuerpo para luego volver.

Sin siquiera pensarlo me arrojé a sus brazos y lo besé… lo besé con amor, con ternura, con pasión y con desesperación.

-¡¡Si Jake… si, una y mil veces!!- Y nos besamos… como siempre lo hacíamos, con el amor más profundo que una persona podía sentir.

No lloré… ¿para qué llorar si estaba por vivir toda la eternidad junto a la persona que más amaba en el mundo?

* * *

Nuevo Cap :).. SIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII casamientooo :D... tengo planeado hacer 3 capitulos más :D

No les gustó la forma en que se lo pidió?.. yo me lo imagino así... y no tipo: Renesmee carlie cullen.. tendrias el honor de casarte conmigo?... NEEE.. eso es muy poco Jake.. yo me imaginaba un desastre una resolucion y una prepuesta(ejem suplica ejem) de casamiento

**Y ESPERO QUE ME DEJEN REVIEWS... PORQUE EN 4 DIAS ES MI CUMPLEAÑOS.. y me encantaría recibir un regalito simple: un review ;) porfiiiiiss.. es lo único que pido :(**

Por cierto... cuando termine este fic.. pienso hacer uno de Set/O.C... amo a Seth.. es hermosooooooo (L)

Si quieren saber de la idea... en el proximo cap les dejo de lo que se va a tratar :) solo avisen :)

GRACIAS A TODOS POR LOS REVIEWS.. y a Fighter 491 porque yooooo fui su reviewer numero 100 y me hizo un premio super wow... fui parte de su historiaaa (como la imprimada de Embry.. aparecí en el último capítulo).. el fic esta en ingles.. es de Seth/ OC :D .. si quieren pasar a verlo solo avisen ok? :) Asi que para el reviewer numero 100 pienso hacerle un premio parecido (pero en mi proxima historia).. asi que esten preparados :)..

DEJENME REVIEWS :D (por mi cumple el 28 de agosto)

besos..

Lau :D


	18. Típico

**Cap. 18: Típico**

El sol se asomó por el horizonte de las playas de La Push.

Sus rayos acariciaron cada rincón de los bosques, dejando ver desdibujadas sombras en el suelo.

Se podían escuchar a los pájaros cantando, algunas risas sinceras en la orilla del mar y los balbuceos apresurados y nerviosos de mis tías, de Emily, Molly, la hija de Emily y Sam que ya tenía sus debidos 17 años, Kim, Claire, que ya tenía 23 años, Leah y mi mamá.

-¿Puedes dejar de moverte Renesmee? Jacob llegará en solo unos minutos- Sentía que mi estómago estaba atado a mi garganta.

-¿Acaso ahora puedes verlo en tus visiones?-Pregunté a mi tía Alice con sarcasmo. Me sacó la lengua juguetonamente y yo se lo devolví.

Mi mamá estaba perdida, mirándome, pensando en como había pasado el tiempo, o eso creí yo. Tenía el rostro contorsionado. Parecía que iba a llorar, pero yo sabía que no podía hacerlo.

-Tranquila cariño. Todo está bien. Estas hermosa y de verdad creo que fue una gran elección el hacer un rito Quileute- Sí… la mismísima Rosalie Hale Cullen dijo eso. Había cambiado mucho de parecer y se daba cuenta de mi felicidad.

-Lo sé- dije en medio de un suspiro- ¿Cuándo van a llegar esos cuatro?- dije tomando mis manos con nerviosismo. Tenían que llegar. Si ellos llegaban eso quería decir que Jacob estaba ya listo y que era hora de unirme a él hasta la eternidad…

La eternidad era algo en lo que jamás había pensado y jamás pensaría.

-Quédate quieta así te retoco el maquillaje- Obedecí, tratando de no vomitar. Estaba nerviosa.

Dejé que me retocara el maquillaje mientras escuchaba las suposiciones que hacían las chicas acerca de la fiesta.

-Te aseguro que Jared va a ser el primero en emborrachase- Dijo Rachel.

-¡Oye! Paul no se quedará atrás- Dijo Kim un poco indignada.

-Pues espero que Embry no se ponga a mirar a las chicas- Molly no lo dijo en voz alta, pero yo, mis tías y mi madre la habíamos podido escuchar. Molly estaba perdidamente enamorada de Embry, pero el hacía su más grande esfuerzo por esperar… el esfuerzo era enorme ya que Molly se había convertido en una hermosa muchacha de 17 años.

Miré mi reflejo en un espejo de la casa de Emily.

Estaba hermosa… no era el hermosa despampanante, ni el hermosa sexy… era el hermosa naturalmente.

Mi vestido era de color blanco. Era corto hasta las rodillas y dejaba ver mi silueta perfectamente, pero no era apretado. Tenía corte recto y con dos tiritas del mismo color y debajo de mi busto, tenía una cinta de color arena con un moño.

Estaba descalza. No necesitaba zapatos en la arena.

Mi cabello estaba suelto y con ondas brillantes y hermosas, decorado por una fina corona de flores blancas silvestres. Mi maquillaje era simple, con un toque de rubor magenta claro, delineador y rimel.

-¿Estas lista cariño?- Preguntó Emily maternalmente. Asentí con nerviosismo.

-Muy bien. Los chicos no tardan en llegar- Dijo dándome un abrazo y saliendo por la puerta para ver si habían llegado.

Molly, Kim, Claire y Leah estaban vestidas con vestidos cortos, del mismo color y tela que el mío pero no tenían ni las tiritas ni el lazo. Tenían el cabello suelto y la misma corona que yo, pero con menos flores. Estaban hermosas.

-¿Alguien ha visto a Rachel y Rebecca?- Preguntó Molly, dándose cuenta de que faltaban.

-Están en la playa, esperando junto con los invitados - Dijo tía Alice moviendo cosas a nuestro alrededor.

Mamá seguía perdida en su mundo. Tía Rose acariciaba su cabello con dulzura y supe, gracias a la sonrisa de Emily al entrar de nuevo a la casa, que era hora de que las chicas fueran con Jacob para que los chicos vinieran conmigo.

-Muy bien chicas vallan a la casa de Leah, allí Jacob estará esperándolas- Las chicas nos saludaron nerviosas y se fueron entre medio de risitas emocionadas, excepto Leah que tenía una sonrisa estilo: Jamás van a cambiar. Pero aún así era una sonrisa sincera.

-Iré a fijarme si esta todo listo en la playa- Y Emily salió apresurada.

Miré a mi mamá y sin siquiera pedirles a mis tías un momento a solas con ella, ellas fueron con Emily a la playa para esperarme.

Me acerqué a su silla y ella suspiró innecesariamente. Era el _típico_ suspiro que una persona hace cuando siente nostalgia.

-Mamá… sabes que siempre seré tu pequeña Nessie, ¿verdad?- Pregunté acariciando su rostro. Ella pareció reaccionar ante mi tacto y me abrazó con fuerza. No iba a llorar… me había jurado no llorar.

-Lo se… es que soy tonta… sé que serás feliz… se pertenecen de una manera que va más allá de nuestro entendimiento, pero no puedo evitar sentir que te escapas de mis manos- Y podía ver su rostro lleno de dolor y nostalgia.

-Jamás me escaparé de tus manos… nosotras nos pertenecemos de un manera que va más allá del entendimiento de los demás- dije repitiendo sus palabras.

-Te amo…- dijo ella

-más que a mi propia vida- Terminé yo.

Escuchamos unos pasos y risas desaforadas. Eran los chicos.

-Te apuesto 10 dólares a que no llegas a los 20 tragos…- Era la _típica_ frase que alguien (en este caso Quill) dice cuando esta entrando y se escucha perfectamente porque nadie en el cuarto está hablando.

Entraron riéndose y cuando nos vieron se quedaron callados.

Tenían puestos unos pantalones que me hicieron acordar a los que una vez Billy Black había usado para su boda. Eran de color arena.

Arriba no tenían puesto nada, cosa que no me molestó… ya estaba acostumbrada a verlos así.

-Cuidado Paul, te va a entrar una mosca en la boca- Dijo Seth en broma. Yo reí.

-Bueno chicos… es hora de irme- dijo mi mamá soltando delicadamente mi mano y yéndose del lugar sin olvidar de saludarlos.

Todos me abrazaron con fuerza al mismo tiempo y yo reí ante su felicidad y la mía.

-Te vez preciosa- Dijo Seth con sinceridad. Embry, Quill y Paul lo imitaron. Sonreí.

-Estoy nerviosa… ¿Jake esta bien? Díganme que no se lo llevaron a una disco con chicas desesperadas- Todos se rieron y se sentaron.

-Nosotros hacemos las despedidas de solteros muy distintas- dijo Embry guiñándoles un ojo a los chicos.

-¿Aúllan a la luna toda la noche y corren por el bosque?- Todos rieron.

-En realidad nos tiramos del acantilado… es la necesidad de… no sé como explicarlo- Pero Paul no pudo terminar la frase y yo entendí el sentimiento.

-La necesidad de sentirse libres por última vez- Sonreí, a pesar del concepto de aquella frase. No era que no quisieran casarse, era que querían sentir libertad por última vez y eso era algo que los emocionaba, el hecho de que fuera por última vez.

No podía esperar a ser la señora Black…

* * *

**Jake P.O.V:**

-Parece que el novio esta nervioso…- Dijo Leah en broma. Hacía tiempo que su actitud había cambiado.

-Solo quiero saber si tienen los tótems-Exigí nervioso.

-Tranquilo jefe, Seth tiene el de Nessie y yo tengo el tuyo-

-Te ves bien, tío Jake- Dijo Molly. Yo le sonreí.

-¿Tú crees que a Nessie le va a gustar?-

-Mientras no tengas remera, yo creo que sí- Dijo Claire en chiste. Todos nos reímos.

Miré mi reflejo. Me sentía un estúpido haciendo eso. ¡Ni que fuera una niña!

Tenía puesto el mismo pantalón color arena que los chicos y un collar con plumas y piedras blancas.

Froté mis manos con impaciencia. ¿Cuándo iba a ser la hora?

-Claire, tu corona está torcida- Le dije nervioso. No quería que nada saliera mal. Ella se miro al espejo y trató de acomodársela.

-Sigue estando torcida- Dije impaciente.

-¿Puedes tranquilizarte Jake?- Preguntó Leah fastidiada.

-¡Solo quiero que todo salga perfecto!- Entonces me miró de una forma que no pude descifrar. Era como amistosa… como si comprendiera lo que sentía.

-Jake… no importa si algo tan simple como una corona sale mal. No importa si Paul se pasa un poco de copas, o si Seth se cae sobre la torta, lo que importa es que al final del día ella va a pasar a ser la señora Black- Y estaba tan en lo cierto.

-Bueno, pues creo que en lo único en lo que me tengo que preocupar es en que la novia no decida escaparse- Dije en broma.

-Ese es un detalle menor- Todos nos reímos, hasta que llegó Emily con una sonrisa.

-Es la hora Jake- Y mi sonrisa jamás pudo ser más grande.

Llegamos al punto en la playa donde Nessie se iba a convertir en mi esposa. Había una enorme fogata. Los invitados estaban sentados enfrente a ella y Quill Ateara estaba enfrente. El nos iba a casar.

Todos miraron como yo llegaba rodeado por Kim, Claire, Molly y Leah.

Todos sonreían como si fuera su boda. Quise imaginarme como era mi sonrisa entonces.

Llegue frente al viejo Quill Ateara y las chicas se dividieron en dos.

Claire y Molly se pusieron a la derecha de la fogata y Kim y Leah a la izquierda. Las cuatro estaban mirando la fogata.

Se podía escuchar el crepitar de las llamas y algunos pequeños murmullos.

Yo solo esperaba… y la espera se hizo larga.

Comencé a desesperarme pero luego recordé: "Siempre llegan un poco tarde Jake"

Fue en ese momento en el que la vi, rodeada por los chicos.

Estaba hermosa… hermosa como jamás alguien lo había estado… hermosa a su modo.

Caminó hacia mí y mi corazón comenzó a latir a un ritmo desenfrenado.

Sonreía nerviosamente. Yo era lo único que ella veía y ella era lo único que yo veía.

Ya no había nadie alrededor nuestro. Solo estábamos nosotros dos. Ella caminando hacia mí… y yo esperándola.

No supe cuando llegó hacia mí… solo supe que necesitaba besarla en ese mismo instante.

-¿Listo?-Preguntó en un susurro.

-Desde siempre…-

Quill Ateara comenzó a hablar. No lo escuchaba. Solo la miraba a ella. Su sonrisa, su cara de concentración, la esperanza y la felicidad en sus ojos.

Se dio cuenta de que la miraba y se ruborizo. Jamás alguien podría ser más adorable que ella.

Traté de escuchar las palabras.

-… sus almas están unidas por algo más fuerte que cualquier cosa en la tierra… el amor…-Se me hacía difícil escucharlo y concentrarme en ella.

El tiempo pasó rápido y antes de poder darme cuenta, Leah me pasó un tótem con forma de lobo que parecía estar merodeando. Era de madera rojiza.

Miré a Nessie y vi como Seth le pasaba un tótem con otro lobo, pero este parecía aullar. Era de madera blanca.

Era el momento de intercambiar nuestros tótems.

-Renesmee Carlie Cullen: ¿Qué es lo que representa el tótem que tienes en tu mano?- Nessie no entendió al principio. Estaba tan nerviosa que iba a preguntar de nuevo, pero Lugo entendió.

-Yo… ¿Representar?…- No sabía que decir. Estaba nerviosa. Respiró hondo, cerrando los ojos y luego me miró a mí y a nadie más- Representa… lo mucho que amo a Jacob. Representa todo lo que esperé para que este día llegara… todas las esperanzas… que siento al saber que… voy vivir junto a él hasta la eternidad. Porque nos pertenecemos más allá de la vida y la muerte… quiero decir… somos una persona… y no se puede separar a una persona.

Representa toda la vida que pasé y pasaré junto a él-

Se notaba que estaba temblando de nervios. Todas las palabras las había dicho como si fuera algo estúpido preguntar eso. Todas esas palabras le dieron calor a mi corazón.

**Nessie P.O.V:**

-¿Y qué es lo que representa el tótem que tienes en tu mano Jacob Black?-

-¿Qué?.. Ah…- Se notaba que no estaba prestando atención. Lancé una pequeña risita y Jacob también se rió. Respiró hondo… capaz que más hondo de lo que yo lo hice.

-Es difícil decirlo… quiero decir… ¿Qué representa?... Wow…Representa lo mucho que la amo… la forma en la que me vuelve loco sin siquiera darse cuenta… la forma en que me sonríe… cada vez que lo hace todo parece mejor, incluso perfecto. La forma en la que me hace decir estupideces- Todos rieron y él siguió mirándome a los ojos.

-La representa a ella… ella es todo para mí… y jamás podría pensar en una vida sin ella a mi lado- Acarició mi mejilla con su mano derecha y luego tomó mis dos manos en las suyas.

Quill Ateara sonrió con sinceridad.

-Si se aman tanto… pueden intercambiar sus tótems- Tomé el mío con fuerza y se lo iba a colocar a Jake, pero el iba a hacer lo mismo. Todos se rieron de nuestra torpeza, pero no me molestó, al contrario, me dio risa.

Dejó que le pusiera el tótem y este resaltó en su piel rojiza. Sonreí al darme cuenta de eso.

El acercó el tótem hacia mi cabeza y acomodé delicadamente mi cabello para que le fuera más fácil.

Ya estaba… yo era la señora Black…

Nos quedamos mirándonos. Nadie respiraba. Miré al señor Ateara y él tenía una expresión de confusión mientras miraba a Jake.

-Jacob… puedes besar a tu esposa- Y fue cuando me dí cuenta.

Lentamente el tomó mi rostro entre sus manos y nos dimos el beso más dulce. Sus labios abrazaron los míos con amor y nos dejamos llevar…

-Wooo ¡hermano! Si sigues así te quedas sin esposa- _Típico_ comentario desubicado de Paul. Nos separamos y nos miramos a los ojos… yo era la esposa de Jacob Black…

Antes de poder dejarlo caminar, me tiré encima de él y lo besé más profundamente.

-Bueno, será mejor que no agoten la paciencia de Edward- Pero no me importaba… el era mi esposo… para toda la eternidad.

* * *

**Jake P.O.V**

-Bueno Jake… ¡tu sabes cuñado!- _Típico_ discurso del _típico_ amigo borracho del novio- Es genial eso de que estés con _Rrresnessmee_. Pero disfruta la vida de casado hermano Cuando te casas es genial… los hijos… ¿entiendes a lo que me refiero con los hijos no?- Lanzó una risa boba y me guiñó un ojo. Era el idiota más grande del mundo. ¿Cómo demonios iba a decir eso en frente de todos?

Estaba parado enfrente de la fogata y todos los que estábamos en las mesas improvisadas, o sentados en la arena lo miramos.

-Quiero decir… ¡mira a la novia!- Alzó la voz en las últimas cuatro palabras e intentó señalar a Nessie, pero le erró y apuntó a Molly, que estaba sentada a 4 personas de diferencia de ella. Molly miró alrededor como tratando de encontrar a la persona a la que él estaba señalando. Embry se levantó para golpear a Paul, pero Seth y Quill lo calmaron.

-Es hermosa Jake- Y a pesar de estar borracho, lo dijo como un hermano… como un amigo- Pero no me malinterpretes hermano… no… yo amo a tu hermana… ella es mi angel… hermosa como una flor en primavera- Y se iba de tema. A Paul cuando se ponía borracho le saltaba el poeta de adentro- ¿Sabes que te amo Rachel no?- Y comenzó a lloriquear- Te amo más que a nada en este mundo cariño-

Rachel se paró hecha una furia de su mesa y con la ayuda de Seth, Quill y Embry lo pudieron bajar.

Se podían escuchar los gritos de Rachel a unos metros del fogón.

-¡Estas haciendo un papelón Paul, idiota! ¡¡Es el casamiento de mi hermano y andas emborrachándote!! ¡Mira el ejemplo que le das a tus hijos, por el amor de nuestros ancestros!- Miré a mis 3 sobrinos. Los inesperados gemelos Billy y George de 9 (los diablillos más traviesos del pueblo) y Lucy de 7 (esa niña era toda una fiera. Igualita a la madre. Era mejor no molestarla porque sabía como hacerte sufrir. Leah decía que Lucy era su ídola)

Los chicos, que le habían apostado a Paul que no podía tomarse 40 tragos de tequila, comenzaron a reírse con fuerza.

Nessie y yo los seguimos.

-Siento mucho eso… señora Black – Dije dándole a mi esposa un beso en la nariz.

-Me encanta cuando me dices señora Black- Seth, que pasó al lado nuestro, hizo muecas de asco.

-¡Consíganse un hotel!-Gritó Quill en broma.

-¡Mejor te callas antes de que te patee el trasero Ateara!- Dijo Nessie en broma.

- Te dije que Paul se iba a pasar de copas- Me dijo Leah a mí.

-Era algo razonable. Ahora solo falta que…-

Pero antes de poder terminar la frase, se escuchó el sonido de alguien cayéndose y tirando unas cuantas cosas.

Miré el lugar de donde provenía el alboroto y me encontré con Seth, tirado con la cara sobre la torta, y unos cuantos vampiros riéndose explosivamente y otros lamentándose (Alice únicamente. Pero igual se reía)

Seth se levantó y comenzó a reírse de sí mismo con los chicos. Fuimos con Nessie hasta allí y les podría jurar que casi se me salen los pulmones de la risa.

-Jajajaja… mira jajajajaja… tu cara hermanito jajajajaja- Decía Leah que estaba tirada en la arena de la risa.

-Fue muy jajajajaja gracioso jajajajaja- Nessie se sostenía de mí y yo ya no podía más.

-Jajajajaja pareces un jajajaja payaso- Dijo Embry señalándolo.

Seth tomaba pedazos de la torta que quedaban en su cara y se los comía.

-Tengo buen sabor… aunque con un poco de arena- Eso explotó otra ola de risas por parte de todos.

Después de un rato de música alocada al estilo Quileute (en la cual Embry y Molly se habían destacado por sus bailes anormales) y de una pieza de piano por parte del suegro colmillos (que se había traído el piano hasta la playa) Leah se acercó a mi riéndose.

-Menos mal que Nessie no se escapo- Me dijo riendo.

-Mejor cierra la boca antes que pase- Le dije en chiste. Nessie apareció justo detrás de Leah y preguntó.

-¿antes que pase que cosa?- Nos abrazó a los dos por los hombros. Nosotros nos reímos.

-Antes de que Leah se haga adivina- Nessie no pareció entender, pero no le molesto, porque fue a divertirse con los chicos un rato.

Ese había sido un _típico_ casamiento, en un típico día soleado, en la _típica_ playa de La Push, de una _típica_ pareja.

O al menos eso era lo que cualquier persona hubiera pensado al vernos, pero la verdad era que ese no había sido un casamiento _típico_. Había sido un casamiento Quileute.

No había sido un _típico_ día soleado en la típica playa de La Push. Había sido un día extraño, en la misteriosa playa de La Push.

Y nosotros jamás seríamos la _típica_ pareja, siempre seríamos un hombre lobo y una semi-vampira, unidos por los lazos de la imprimación…

Algo no tan _típico_ en la vida de los demás… algo _típico_ en la mía.

* * *

SIIII SE CASAAANN :D... hay no se si les va a gustar pero como dije.. son únicos.. no son perfectos... solo sienten que el otro es perfecto jajaja... yo me moriría de la risa si alguien se cae sobre la torta de un casamiento (y si fuera del mío más todavia... me reiria para no llorarrr jajaja)

Bueno decidí que el proximo capitulo va a ser el último :(... si... el ultimo de este fic que tanto ame escribir... pero despues voy a seguir con unos que es Seth/O.C (O.C significa: Other Charcater.. osea... otro personaje... osea que es un personaje que el auto inventa... en este caso yo ya lo invente :D)

**Si quieren saber del personaje aca les va:**

**Su nombre es Eleanor Rigby y tiene 16 años. Es hija de un indio Quileute y de una mujer inglesa. A los 6 años es misteriosamente llevada a Inglaterra junto con su familia. Luego de 10 años ella vuelve y nadie sabe la razón.**

**Cuando su hermano se ve involucrado entre vampiros y hombres lobo, ella va a tener que aprender acerca de ese mundo, y su maestro va a ser Seth Clearwater... un hombre lobo que está profundamente imprimado de ella. Pero no todo va a ser tan fácil. Como dice la canción de su nombre.. ella es una chica solitaria y Seth va a intentar entrar en su vida descubriendo los secretos que ella guarda. Acaso ella va a dejar este amor ser?... acaso va a dejarlo ser (Is she going to _Let It Be?_)**

**Jajaja.. ese no es el summary, pero es una introducción :)**

Espero que les guste.. y que lean la historia... no va a ser un drama.. odio los dramas.. pero un poco va a haber.. va a ser de amor y de aventura :B

bueno DEJENME REVIEWS... y gracias por lo de mi cumple... TENGO 16 yaaaayyyy


	19. Piedra

**Cap. 19: Piedra.**

-Jake… ¿me trajiste lo que te pedí?- Pregunté a mi esposo.

Entró por la puerta de nuestra acogedora cabaña y me dio un apasionado beso.

-Linda… no hay pingüinos en Washington- Dijo sentándose al lado mío y subiéndome a su regazo.

-Pero tengo hambre- Escondí mi rostro en su cuello y comencé a besarlo.

-¿Quieres que vallamos a cazar?- Lo miré y el comenzó a acariciar mi rostro.

-No… mejor preparemos algo- Dije sonriéndole.

Nos levantamos y nos dirigimos a la cocina. El iba atrás mío, tomándome por la cintura.

Sentí una molestia extraña en el estómago y el miedo me invadió.

Estaba nerviosa, muy nerviosa.

Hacía días que yo ya lo sabía, pero no tenía idea de cómo decirle.

¿Y si me dejaba? ¿Y si pensaba que era muy pronto? A penas íbamos 6 maravillosos meses de casados.

Era extraño todo lo que me pasaba. Había estado con nauseas, vómitos y extraños antojos por semanas.

Cuando descubrí lo que era, no pude ser más feliz, pero luego me preocupé. No quería que Jake me rechazara.

Traté de olvidarme del tema y de concentrarme en mi esposo.

Comenzamos a preparar un pastel. Claro que al dejar la torta en el horno, a el se le ocurrió la idea de comenzar una guerra de harina (bueno… está bien… fui yo) Y terminamos más blancos que mis padres.

-¡Jacob Black!- Dije retándolo en chiste- ¿Como osas hacerle eso a mi cocina?- El me tomó por la cintura y me levantó, haciéndome reír.

-Así que yo tengo la culpa ¿eh?- Dijo con una sonrisa.

-Claro… si yo jamás haría eso… yo soy toda una…-Pero antes de poder terminar, me calló con un apasionado beso.

-Eso no me hará caer Jacob Black. Tienes que limpiarlo de todas…- Me había quedado sin aire. Volvió a callarme con un beso apasionado.

No podía resistirme. Me volvía completa y totalmente loca. Me dejaba sin razón, no podía resistirme a sus besos y caricias.

Nos dirigimos hacia el sofá, entre medio de besos y suspiros.

El se sentó y me subió a su regazo, como siempre lo hacía y seguimos besándonos.

Parecíamos adolescentes, besándonos a escondidas de nuestros padres.

Nos separamos al mismo tiempo, y yo dejé descansar mi cabeza en su pecho.

Volví a pensar en lo mismo… el pánico volvió a hundirme.

¿Qué iba a hacer?... ¿Cómo se lo iba a decir?...

-¿Pasa algo, bonita?- El siempre sabía lo que sentía… era nuestra conexión. El sentía mi preocupación.

-No, amor… solo que- Pero antes de poder terminar, sentí el olor de la masa de la torta y sentí algo subiendo por mi garganta. Eran nauseas… muchas nauseas.

Salí corriendo hacia el baño y dejé todo salir.

Lagrimas cayeron por mis ojos. Odiaba vomitar.

Hacía días que eso me pasaba y yo sabía la razón.

-¿Qué pasó pequeña?- Preguntó Jake preocupadísimo. Tomó mi cabello y esperó a que todo saliera. Era horrible, asqueroso.

-No pasa nada, amor. Es solo nauseas- Traté de mentir.

-Nessie… yo siempre sé cuando te pasa algo. _Te conozco demasiado_- Suspiré derrotada

-Lo siento, Jake… - Me abrazó y yo me tranquilicé escondiéndome en el hueco de su cuello.

El ya sabía que algo pasaba.

-Linda… estuviste mareada, cansada y vomitando… dime que te pasa, porque me estoy muriendo- Lo miré a los ojos y pude ver su dolor y preocupación.

-No me odies, Jake…- Dije con miedo. Estaba aterrorizada.

-Nessie… jamás te odiaría… Te amo de una forma tan increíble… tan única, que no importa si me apuñalas, yo te seguiré amando de la misma manera- Secó mis lágrimas y respiré fuertemente, tratando de sacarme todo el peso de encima. Estaba temblando.

Las nauseas se habían ido.

Me sentí una idiota ¿Cómo podía haber pensado que él se iba a ir? ¿Cómo podía haber dudado de él? El me amaba y jamás iba a dejarme.

Miré sus ojos nerviosa y suspiré.

Me armé de valor y dejé los nervios a un lado. Los segundos pasaron lentamente.

Era hora de decirlo.

-Jake…- Sabía que estaba nervioso. Podía sentir sus latidos apresurados, su respiración entre cortada. Estaba preocupado y muy asustado. Yo también lo estaba.

No podía hacerlo esperar más.

-Estoy embarazada…- Su rostro se contorsionó en una mueca de confusión. El miedo me heló completamente… Entonces pareció comprender todo, y todo tuvo sentido para él.

Pude ver un brillo en sus ojos que jamás había visto.

Su rostro cambió, y en vez de dolor y preocupación, apareció una sonrisa… la sonrisa más grande que jamás había visto.

Se levantó y yo lo hice al mismo tiempo. Los minutos pasaron… o capaz eran segundos; no me dí cuenta, yo solo sabía que la felicidad nos invadía lentamente.

Su felicidad se irradiaba por sus poros, pero yo necesitaba que dijera algo.

Sus ojos se cristalizaron, y supe que los míos también.

-Tu… y yo… vamos a…- Comenzó

-Ser papás…- Terminé suspirando.

Reímos, gritamos y nos besamos.

- ¡¡Dios, no lo puedo creer!! ¡¡¡¡Te amo Nessie, te amo!!!!- Y comenzó a dar vueltas en el aire conmigo en sus brazos. Yo reía de felicidad.

Salió a la puerta y comenzó a gritar. Yo seguía en sus brazos.

-¡Voy a ser papá!- Reí ante eso. El estaba radiante de felicidad y yo también. Miré la calle y sonreí.

El día parecía mostrar nuestra felicidad. Estaba soleado y caluroso.

Me dejó con cuidado en el suelo y agarró el teléfono.

Marcó unos números y esperé a que él explotara

-¡Billy!…- Dijo con entusiasmo. Le era imposible esconder su emoción.

- ¡voy a ser papá!- Se pudo escuchar el grito de Billy Black desde afuera.

-Dile a todos, que vengan a la cabaña porque yo… Jacob Black… ¡¡¡voy a ser padre!!!- Y se escucharon todos los gritos hasta Olimpia. Reíamos de felicidad.

Cortó el teléfono y se acercó para besarme con pasión y emoción, con amor y ternura.

-Te amo Nessie… me haz hecho el idiota más feliz del mundo- Yo solo podía reír y llorar de la emoción.

-Perdón que halla llamado a los chicos… pero tengo que decírselo-

-No hay problema, amor. Yo llamo a mis papás- Y lo volví a besar.

Los chicos y mi familia no tardaron en llegar. Mi mamá estaba emocionadísima. Mis tías parloteaban por todos lados, mis tíos molestaban a Jake y, mi papá… bueno mi papá era otra historia. El quería parecer enojado, pero yo podía notar la felicidad en su rostro.

-¿Y sabes como lo vas a llamar si sale niña o niño?- Preguntó tía Alice tocando mi panza, que todavía no mostraba señas de nada.

-Si fuera niña, yo le pondría Lucy- Dijo Leah sin que yo pudiera hablar. Yo sabía perfectamente que nombre ponerle.

-Cuando estaba embarazada de Nessie, y pensaba que era hombre, le iba a poner…- Pero hablé antes de poder dejarla terminar.

-Edward Jacob… lo sé mamá. _Te conozco demasiado_- Mamá estaba abrazada de mí. Todas se rieron.

Miré hacia donde estaban los chicos. Ahí estaban los vampiros y los hombres lobo. Todos juntos, como una familia.

Papá estaba contento, y pude escuchar las palabras "Jamás hubiera pensado en alguien mejor que tu, para Nessie" salir de su boca.

-Yo le pondría Araminta a la niña y Richard al niño- Dijo Claire. Todos nos la quedamos mirando.

-¿Que? Son lindos nombres- Todas nos reímos.

Miré hacia donde estaban las manadas. Estaban haciéndose bromas con mis tíos.

Cuando se enteraron de lo que pasaba, fueron los primeros en llegar. Claro que habían intentado no ser muy brutos al abrazarme.

Me fijé en cada uno y pude darme cuenta fácilmente que Jake no estaba con ellos.

Pude sentir unos brazos calurosos tomarme por la cintura. Sonreí instintivamente.

-¿De que hablan?- preguntó Jake apoyando su cabeza en mi hombro. Estaba radiante de felicidad.

-Pues… me preguntaban que nombre le íbamos a poner, pero no me dejaron hablar- Dije dándole un beso en la mejilla. Todas se rieron.

-¿Y que nombre elegirías?- Me preguntó él. Sentí un escalofrío en mi espalda y me dí vuelta para mirarlo a los ojos.

La emoción corrió por cada una de mis venas.

-Si es niña- Dije acariciando su rostro y admirándolo- Quiero que se llame… Sarah Black- Y todas se quedaron calladas. Jake se sorprendió. Pude sentir la forma en la que se tensó.

Miré su rostro y toda preocupación se alejó de mi cuerpo.

Pude ver su agradecimiento, pude sentir la ternura que sentía.

Todos desaparecieron en el lugar. No sabía si era yo, o si se habían ido, solo sabía que estábamos solos, en nuestro mundo.

Suspiró y me tomó por la cintura. Quedé a su altura.

-¿Estas segura?- Preguntó con timidez.

-Más segura que nunca- Dije con una sonrisa comprensiva. El solo cerró sus ojos y apoyó su mejilla caliente sobre la mía.

-Gracias…- Y me dio un ligero beso en los labios. No había nada que agradecer.

-Te amo…- Le dije. Nos besamos y reímos, y el mundo jamás pudo ser más hermoso y más perfecto, porque yo, Renesmee Carlie Cullen, iba a tener un hijo de Jacob Black.

* * *

-¡Piedra, papel, o tijera!- Cantamos al unísono.

-¡Ja! Papel gana a piedra. ¡Nuestro hijo se va a llamar Ephraim!- Dije sacándole la lengua a mi esposo.

-¡Claro que no! Mi hijo no va a tener ese nombre horrible. Se tiene que llamar Charlie-

-Pues un trato es un trato, y yo me voy a comer algo porque el pequeño Ephraim tiene hambre- Tomé mi abultada panza y me dirigí al refrigerador.

-Querrás decir: el pequeño Charlie- Dijo siguiéndome. Le saqué la lengua y el me devolvió el gesto.

-Gane Black, y eso es algo que no puedes evitar-

-Siempre ganas al "piedra, papel o tijera"- Dijo un poco frustrado.

-Eso es porque tengo una ventaja: _Te conozco demasiado_ amor, y se que siempre elijes **_piedra_**- Dije sonriendo.

-¿Ah sí?... pues yo tengo otra ventaja señorita Black- Dijo tomándome de la cintura.

-¿Y cual es la ventaja?- Dije juguetonamente.

Quitó sus brazos con dulzura y se dirigió al cuarto.

Se escucharon unas risas y vi a Jake entrando con una niña de pelo largo, negro, lacio y brillante, piel blanca inmaculada y ojos chocolate.

Era la niña más hermosa que jamás había visto…

Era mi hija, Sarah Black.

-Campeona… dile a Mami el nombre que quieres para tu hermanito- Mi hija de 4 años estiró sus brazos a mí y yo la cargué. Le dí un beso en la coronilla y ella se rió. La amaba… la amaba tanto como amaba a Jake y a Ephraim.

-Yo quiero que se llame Charlie- Dijo con su voz angelical. Mi corazón se derritió ante su voz.

-Eso es bajo Black- Le dije con reproche a mi esposo.

-También es bajo que me seduzca señorita- Nos dimos un beso y pudimos escuchar el: Ughh, de nuestra pequeña hija Sarah.

-¿Acaso te sorbonó tu papá, corazón?- Ella miró hacia arriba y puso un dedo sobre su mentón. Se veía tan adorable.

-Claro que no, Mami. Papá no me sobornó con ir a ver al tío Seth- Me reí. Mi hija era un poco inexperta en mentir.

El "tío" Seth, era su tío preferido. Para él, ella era como su hija.

-Corazón… tu tienes que decir que quieres que tu hermanito se llame Ephraim- Dije yo acercándome a Jake. Ella quedó entre medio de los dos.

-Pero Ephraim es un nombre feo, mami- Nos reímos y luego yo puse cara de perrito mojado.

-Bueno… si no quieres que se llame Ephraim… no te llevaré a ver al tío Seth- Entonces me abrazó con fuerza y yo me reí.

-No, no, no… mejor que se llame Charlie Ephraim Black- Dijo con su hermosa sonrisa.

-¿Piedra, papel o tijera?- Preguntó Jake.

-¡Piedra, papel o tijera!- Gritamos las dos.

-Muy bien…-

-¡Piedra, papel o tijera!- Dijimos los tres. Jake y yo nos miramos y sonreímos. Esto era rutina.

-¡Ja! **_Piedra_** les gana a tijera. ¡Perdieron! ¡Yo gané! ¡Y tío Seth se va a reír de ustedes!- Comenzó a burlarse nuestra hija.

-Eso lo sacó de ti amor- Le dije a mi esposo. El se rió.

-¿Te refieres al encanto y la belleza?- Preguntó mi esposo egocéntricamente.

-No… me refiero al ego- El se rió y nos dio un beso en la frente a las dos.

-¡Y yo soy la ganadora, y mi hermanito se va a llamar Charlie Ephraim!- Siguió gritando nuestra pequeña.

Ella era feliz, nosotros éramos felices.

Nos amábamos de una manera incomprensible. De una manera que nadie podría entender.

El era feliz junto a nosotras dos, los amores de su vida.

Yo era feliz junto a ellos dos, los dos amores de mi vida.

Ella era feliz ganando al "piedra, papel o tijera". Era nuestra forma de resolver las cosas.

Lo que ella no sabía, era que la conocíamos demasiado, y que por eso teníamos noción de que ella siempre elegía _**piedra.**_

_**El comienzo de la eternidad...**_

_**

* * *

**_

Ultimo capitulo :(... lo see... voy a extrañar no escribir este fic :(

**Agradezco a todas las personas que leyeron mi fic, a los que comentaron, a los que me agregaron a sus Story/Author´s alert, a los que me agregaron a sus favoritos... a lo que me dejaron reviews largos, a los que me dejaron reviews cortos, a mi reviewer numero 100 (Mika Lautner :) que va a ser parte de mi proximo fic), a los que leyeron mi fic y no comentaron, a los que pensaron que er alindo, a los que se emocionaro, a los que se sorprendieron, a los que lloraron y a los que rieron.**

**Les agradesco muchisimo a todos... porque ustedes me dieron fuerzas para seguir hasta el final :)**

**Espero que lo hallan disfrutado leerlo, tanto como yo disfrute escribiendolo :)**

**Nos vemos MUUUUUUY pronto... o al menos... nos leemos MUUUUY pronto :) **(porque ya termine de escribir el 6to capitulo de mi proximo fic que es de Seth y de una chica llamada Eleanor Rigby)

_**GRACIAS POR TODO :)ç**_

_**Los adora :D  
**_

_**Laura :D**_

Pd: No puse fin... porque, según mi punto de vista, para ellos, este es el comienzo de una eternidad juntos como familia :)

Pd 2: Le puse piedra, porque ellos se conocen tanto que saben que su hija (y jacob mismo) siempre va a elegir piedra, y para darle el gusto, la dejaron ganar :) Espero que el nombre de la hija les guste :)


End file.
